C'est La Vie
by SukiTaemin
Summary: TRADUCTION : Un an après la fin de la guerre, la Destinée entre en jeu et jette notre héros préféré dans une autre dimension pour payer sa dette envers lui. Une nouvelle vie pour le remercier d'avoir fait s'accomplir sa prophétie. Harry aimerait simplement savoir pourquoi il n'a pas son mot à dire dans tout cela.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ceci est une traduction !**

**Auteur :** **cywscross**

**Synopsis : **La guerre prend fin le vingt-et-unième Halloween de Harry et, un an plus tard, plus rien ne le retenant sur cette terre, la Destinée entre en scène et jette notre héros préféré dans une autre dimension pour payer sa dette envers lui. Une nouvelle vie sans stress, sans tension pour le remercier d'avoir fait s'accomplir sa prophétie. Une vie où Neville est le Survivant, une vie où James et Lily sont encore en vie. Une vie où son alter ego est relativement normal si ce n'est un vrai con. Le Harry provenant d'une autre dimension veut simplement savoir pourquoi il n'a pas son mot à dire dans tout cela. Et pourquoi il est à nouveau âgé de quatorze ans. Et également pourquoi la Destinée pense, dans son infinie sagesse, que son syndrome du héros ne pointera pas le bout de son nez. Encore une fois, il se pourrait bien que cela soit la raison pour la laquelle la Destinée l'a laissé ici.

**Fanfiction Originale :** En Cours, 9 chapitres pour le moment, 105 000 mots ( Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur est bien vivante et n'a pas abandonné l'histoire, même si ses updates sont un peu long à arriver )

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à cywscross. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur.

**Notes : **Ta Dam ! Une nouvelle traduction ! Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la transcrire en français.

Voici une fanfiction qui n'est même pas encore terminée mais qui entre facilement dans mon Top 5 de mes fanfictions préférées ! Vous allez voir, les personnages sont complètement A. Do. Ra. Bles ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre.

**Au passage, un grand grand merci à JayIshtar, ma Bêta hyper douée ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre Un **

Harry Potter se réveilla, un cri bloqué dans la gorge et sa baguette en main.

Cela n'avait, malheureusement, rien de nouveau.

Avec un grognement étouffé, il se laissa retomber sur son lit, relâchant quelque peu sa prise sur sa baguette et passant une main sur son visage en sueur. Il ne tenta pas de replonger dans son habituel demi-sommeil. Ce foutu champ de bataille était tout ce qu'il voyait à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient.

Soupirant, il repoussa ses draps froissés à l'aide de ses pieds et se leva, plissant les yeux face à la lumière du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux de sa fenêtre, la nuit dernière. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors, sa bouche se tordit de dégoût et il ferma les volets.

Foutus reporters. Ils campaient devant de sa maison, aussi près de chez-lui que les protections le leurs permettaient depuis qu'il était devenu L'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres. Ces surnoms à traits d'union se faisaient de plus en plus longs et de moins en moins imaginatifs, avec le temps.

Encore pire, chaque jour qui passait voyait les gros titres des journaux anglais devenir de plus en plus ridicules. Ça avait commencé avec des conneries : des éloges, leur reconnaissance éternelle envers lui et leurs admirations se voulant flatteuses. Harry avait abhorré tout cela et avait déménagé à la première occasion qu'il avait pu saisir dans la maison de son parrain. C'est-à-dire, juste après avoir vu le début de la reconstruction de Poudlard. Square Grimmaurd était un lieu lugubre et poussiéreux maintenant que même Kreattur était mort et Harry ne souhaitait pas employer de nouvel elfe de maison, ni tout nettoyer lui-même. Mais cette maison était sûrement l'une des mieux protégées de son pays et personne ne pouvait poser le pied dans sa propriété sans son consentement.

Puis les médias avaient commencé à commenter ce qu'il achetait lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour retirer de l'argent et acheter de la nourriture. La foule le rendait mal à l'aise et les reporters le suivant sans cesse avaient plus d'une fois mit sa patience à l'épreuve. Mais les gens autour de lui rayonnaient toujours lorsqu'ils le voyaient, comme s'ils leur donnaient de l'espoir rien qu'en étant là. Alors, bien que rien au monde ne soit capable de le faire sortir de Square Grimmaurd plus d'une fois par semaine, Harry faisait de son mieux pour sourire et s'arrêter pour discuter lorsque les gens l'approchaient.

Et entre ses courses hebdomadaires, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, les médias étaient passés à la critique de sa garde-robe. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire s'il portait des vêtements Moldus ? Un jeans, une chemise et une simple veste étaient des habits bien plus pratiques pour se déplacer et cacher des armes que des robes trop longues aux manches tombantes quand on essayait de parer des Maléfices Explosifs, d'éviter des Sortilèges de la Mort, de garder ses alliées en vie _et_ de tuer autant d'ennemies que possible, tout cela en même temps.

Étouffant un bâillement, Harry descendit lourdement les escaliers, ne portant que son bas de pyjama, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Coquecigrue l'attendait déjà dans la cuisine, cette chouette étant la seule autorisée à lui délivrer du courrier, Harry l'ayant inclue dans ses protections. La boule de plumes était simplement apparue un mois après la fin de la guerre lors d'une sortie d'Harry chez Gringotts et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Harry avait tenté de l'envoyer à ce qu'il restait de la famille Weasley pour qu'elle y élise domicile, elle n'avait pas accepté de l'abandonner. Seuls Percy et Ginny étaient encore en vie et le premier s'était plongé dans la restructuration du Ministère de la Magie aux côtés de Kingsley. La jeune femme … eh bien, tout sentiment entre eux avaient depuis longtemps disparu et, la dernière fois qu'il s'en était informé, Ginny avait postulé pour une place dans une équipe de Quidditch.

Attrapant le paquet de lettres que Coq avait amené, Harry donna un peu d'eau à sa chouette avant de prendre place à table. L'oiseau qui avait autrefois été hyperactif mais qui s'était bien calmé depuis se contenta de hululer doucement et de voler autour de la tête d'Harry pour le remercier avant de plonger sur son eau.

Les lettres étaient de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir. Une note nous-sommes-là-pour-toi-j'espère-que-tu-es-vivant distante de Ginny avec un post-scriptum poli à l'extrême mais réellement inquiet pour lui de Percy. Une missive du genre sors-de-chez-toi-ce-n'est-pas-bon-pour-ta-santé insistante mais distraite de la part de Hermione qui, Dieu merci, avait survécu même si elle s'était retrouvée dans le coma pendant six mois, s'était réveillée peu avant la bataille finale. Et heureusement, elle avait été dans l'incapacité physique d'y participer. Cela n'avait pas été joli-joli quand Harry s'était retrouvé en charge de lui annoncer la mort de Ron. Mais elle avait enfin réussi à passer à autre chose et Kingsley n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'engager en tant que son assistante et Directrice de la Restauration de la Communauté Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Ce département avait été créé dans l'instant lorsque la jeune femme avait refusé le poste de sous-secrétaire d'Etat. Ce poste rappelait trop le Crapaud Rose à tout le monde.

La troisième lettre provenait de Kingsley lui-même, lui offrant une fois encore la position d'Auror en Chef. Il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir laisser Harry tranquille. Le fait que Harry avait mené plusieurs armées dans les différentes batailles et en était ressorti victorieux de nombreuses fois durant cinq, six ans où ils avaient ouvertement combattu Voldemort ne devait pas vraiment jouer en sa faveur.

Mais Harry ne désirait plus se battre. Pour être honnête, il ne désirait plus grand-chose.

La quatrième et dernière lettre se trouvait dans une enveloppe de couleur crème sans aucune adresse marquée dessus. Seuls quelques personnes privilégiés étaient en mesure de lui envoyer des courriers mais Harry n'avait pas survécu jusqu'à son vingt-deuxième anniversaire en étant imprudent.

Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à jeter tous les sorts de Détection qu'il connaissait ainsi qu'à dessiner plusieurs runes pour contrer les maléfices sur l'enveloppe. Si jamais quoi que ce soit de dangereux était identifié, l'enveloppe prendrait feu. La lettre resta intacte. Harry en fut légèrement déçu.

Bien qu'encore suspicieux même si ses instincts et sa magie l'avaient tiré de pas mal de mauvais pas, Harry choisit d'ignorer les deux et déchira l'enveloppe.

« C'est une blague ? » murmura-t-il, haussant un sourcil en attrapant la carte que contenait l'enveloppe. Dessus était représenté un joker perché sur la rampe d'un pont, ce dernier tenant entre ses mains une horloge. Les deux aiguilles du cadran de l'horloge pointaient toutes deux le douze. Et à en juger par le ciel de nuit dans l'arrière-plan, il était minuit.

En se renfrognant, il se releva et jeta l'enveloppe et la carte aux détritus avant de poser les autres sur une pile désordonnée sur le comptoir avec leurs prédécesseurs.

Mais cette blague n'en était pas une.

* * *

« D'accord, ça commence à être chiant, là. »

L'enveloppe qui commençait à lui être familière était de retour sur sa table, tout comme elle l'avait été tous les matins depuis sa première arrivée, une semaine auparavant. Cela n'avait aucune importance que Harry la jette dans sa poubelle, l'enterre dans son jardin ou qu'il ordonne à Coq de la déposer autre part, elle revenait tout le temps. Il avait même fait une petite croix sur un bout de l'enveloppe juste pour voir s'il s'agissait bien de la même lettre. Imaginez sa surprise quand la même marque l'avait nargué le lendemain matin.

« Soit c'est plus important que je ne le pense, » marmonna-t-il avec colère en ramassant une nouvelle fois la lettre. « Soit quelqu'un, quelque part n'a pas de vie et souhaite que je le tue. »

Il observa le joker souriant pendant un long moment avant de relancer la carte sur la table. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Halloween était demain et il avait stocké tout ce dont il avait besoin, principalement de l'alcool. Il était absolument hors de question de passer l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents, l'anniversaire de mort de Neville et l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre sans consommer une quantité astronomique de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Même les reporters avaient eu la décence de déblayer le planché, sans doute pour rentrer chez eux, se préparer pour le lendemain. Quelques-uns prévoyaient de se rendre dans les cimetières, d'autres prévoyaient de rester chez eux et de fêter tranquillement et encore d'autres seraient comme Harry, cloîtrés dans une pièce avec l'alcool comme unique compagnie.

Il savait que Hermione passerait Halloween avec Ginny et Percy et qu'ils rendraient visite ensemble aux tombes de leurs familles et amis. Harry préférait y aller seul. Il avait enterré nombre d'entre eux lui-même, y compris la moitié du clan Weasley quand Hermione était tombée dans le coma, Ginny, trop occupée à pleurer et Percy pas apte mentalement à le faire seul.

Il devrait également faire un détour par Godric's Hollow. Il avait fait faire une pierre tombale pour Sirius, même s'il n'y avait pas de corps et Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Ted et le petit Teddy – l'enfant qu'il avait promis de protéger mais avait finalement échoué et avait péri par sa faute – étaient tous enterrés là-bas. Harry aimait penser qu'ils auraient appréciés être placés ensemble.

Passant sa veste sur ses épaules et se chaussant rapidement, Harry marqua une pause pour vérifier qu'il ne paraissait pas trop fatigué ou trop las avant de se diriger vers la porte. Pas besoin d'effrayer les enfants qu'il pourrait éventuellement croiser ce jour-là. De plus, il aurait largement le temps de se saouler dans les jours qui viendraient.

* * *

Il apparut bientôt que les longs jours que Harry s'attendait à passer dans un état terrible n'arriveraient pas de sitôt, du moins pas de la même manière que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

On approchait de minuit et le feu dans l'âtre n'émettait désormais plus que quelques lueurs incandescentes.

Comme il était si enclin à le faire lorsqu'il avait de longues périodes de temps à tuer – ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment désormais puisque la guerre était finie – Harry se repassait en tête les batailles qu'il avait gagnées et celles qu'il avait perdues. Lui apparaissaient alors sans réel ordre les visages de ses alliés morts, de ses amis morts, de sa famille morte. Les visages des nombreux sorciers et des diverses sorcières qui les avaient tués n'étaient, dans ce cas, jamais bien loin.

Il apaisa le mélange de rage et d'agonie pesant lourd dans sa poitrine, en se rappelant qu'il avait lui-même traqué et tué la plupart des Mangemorts, si on ne s'était pas occupé d'eux sur les champs de bataille et que le reste d'entre eux pourrissaient dans les geôles d'Azkaban.

Il y a six ans de cela, il ne se serait jamais pensé capable de tuer. Maintenant, eh bien, il n'aimait toujours pas mettre fin aux jours de quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter de ne _pas_ avoir fait sauter la tête de Bellatrix avant qu'elle ait pu s'en prendre à Sirius et il ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir décapité plus d'un Mangemort pour protéger ses proches.

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux que Dumbledore ait péri un an avant le véritable début de la guerre. Voldemort aurait sûrement déjà conquis plus de la moitié de l'Europe si le vieil homme les menait toujours. Il aurait probablement lancé un regard moralisateur tout en déblatérant un speech tout préparé sur l'amour et aurait gardé Harry enfermé chez les Dursley, l'empêchant ainsi de faire quoi que ce soit d'_utile_.

Harry ricana amèrement tout en sirotant sa boisson. Le directeur serait grandement déçu de voir ce que sa marionnette du Survivant était devenue... Harry s'en foutait complètement.

Cinq minutes avant Halloween. Les hurlements étouffés du vent d'automne lui parvenaient. Harry prit une autre gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu, n'appréciant, ni n'aimant pas la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Des fois, il se demandait ce que sa vie aurait été s'il avait simplement pris ses affaires et avait quitté le pays. Est-ce que Voldemort régnerait sur l'Angleterre, à l'heure qu'il est ? Est-ce que cette foutue prophétie aurait ne serait-ce que compté si elle n'avait pas été accomplie ? Après tout, il n'avait pas détruit les Horcruxes seul, cela avait été le résultat d'un effort combiné, avec ses amis. Sans eux, Harry n'aurait jamais pu éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En y songeant maintenant, avec du recul, il n'était même pas nécessaire qu'il soit celui qui devait lui porter le dernier coup.

Trois minutes avant le trente-un Octobre, il se demanda distraitement comment ses amis survivants se portaient.

En fin de compte, il n'aurait jamais pu se regarder en face dans une glace s'il s'était enfui dans un autre pays. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à choisir l'option la plus facile. Et laisser ses amis faire face à un fou psychotique aux tendances apocalyptiques et aux illusions de grandeur ne lui aurait vraiment pas convenu.

Une minute avant minuit. Alors il pourrait réellement commencer à s'imbiber d'alcool et personne – comme Hermione pour ne pas la nommer– ne pourrait l'accuser de se laisser aller à la dépression puisque la moitié du continent en ferait de même.

Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, peut-être que Harry pouvait partir. Simplement … se rendre là où il avait envie d'aller. Il n'allait pas prendre ce poste au Ministère de Magie, qu'importe que Kingsley le veuille réellement. Et Minerva ne toquerait pas à sa porte avec un contrat d'emploi avant au moins un an puisque Poudlard était toujours en reconstruction, bien qu'elle ait subtilement insinué que le poste de professeur de DCFM l'attendrait.

A part cela, Harry n'avait plus de réel but dans sa vie. Se battre contre des méchants sorciers et tenter de ne pas être tuer était principalement ce qu'il avait connu depuis ses onze ans. Rajoutant à cela quinze ans – dont cinq qu'il avait passé dans le coupe-gorge qu'était son école école qui, ironiquement, était un bien meilleur lieu que 'chez-lui' – à éviter les poings graisseux de Vernon, à faire des corvées éreintantes et à échapper aux harcèlements de Dudley. Et il pouvait tout aussi bien ramener toute cette histoire de survie et de problème avec l'autorité quasiment au début de son existence. Pas exactement la meilleure influence possible lorsque l'on tente de choisir un honnête choix normal de carrière.

Vingt secondes avant minuit. Quelques craquements provenant de la cheminée se firent entendre, excessivement bruyants dans le silence de la maison.

En y repensant, Harry pouvait se souvenir du moment exact où l'idée de mener un jour une petite vie tranquille avait commencé à le quitter. Pour être franc, ça avait pris du temps mais à l'instant où la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort avaient réellement été assimilés, Harry avait su que la paix n'était pas – ne pouvait pas être – pour lui. La mort de Sirius l'année suivante n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la tranquillité.

Parfois, encore maintenant, il aurait souhaité avoir été un peu plus intelligent, avoir agrippé Cédric puis ce foutu Trophée des Trois Sorciers pour les ramener au moment-même où ils avaient atterri dans ce cimetière. Il aurait aimé avoir été un peu plus rapide et s'être occupé de Bellatrix avant qu'elle n'ait touché Sirius et l'ait fait passer à travers le Voile. Il aurait aimé avoir été un tout petit peu plus fort et avoir pu empêcher les nombreuses morts durant ces six années de guerre.

Parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir repartir en arrière et faire mieux.

Cinq secondes avant minuit. Il en était déjà aux trois-quarts de sa quatrième bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et n'était qu'à peine éméché. Il se demanda s'il pouvait mettre la main sur quelque chose de plus fort.

Cependant, d'autres fois, la plupart du temps, en fait, Harry aurait simplement aimé avoir une pause. Laisser les attentes de tout le monde derrière lui. Laisser une bonne fois pour derrière lui toute la farce qu'était sa vie. Laisser derrière lui les yeux hantés de Hermione et de Ginny et les postures abattues de Percy et les rangées de tombes creusées à la main.

Tout recommencer.

Quelque part derrière lui, l'horloge de grand-père carillonna, déclenchant un bruit strident qui résonna dans toute la maison.

_« Cela peut s'arranger. »_

Même partiellement ivre, Harry fut debout, baguette à la main, un couteau dans l'autre et sa magie prête en l'espace d'un instant. La bouteille avait quitté sa main pour se retrouver par terre et un sort de protection informulé et sans baguette l'entourait déjà.

La même voix qui semblait appartenir à une femme désincarnée se mit à rire, carillonnante et amusée. _« Par ici, tout petit. »_

Tiquant mentalement au surnom qu'il s'était vu attribué, Harry se tourna d'un geste brusque sur sa gauche, en direction de la voix et s'y prit à deux fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu lorsqu'il découvrit cette foutue carte de joker flottant dans les airs. La seule différence était que l'horloge du joker semblait avoir été ouverte, comme une montre à gousset à l'envers. Son mur avait aussi disparu, on pouvait voir à la place, au travers de la carte du joker, un tourbillon d'une éclatante couleur dorée.

Devinant, comme il l'avait fait tant d'années auparavant lorsqu'un elfe de maison s'était pointé chez lui, que 'Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?' aurait été quelque peu impoli il était un tueur, il n'allait pas le nier mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes manières, il se décida donc pour « Qui êtes-vous ? ». Avec une menace sous-jacente soulignant le tout. Après tout il n'était pas _si_ poli.

_« Calme-toi, tout petit. »_ La voix était maintenant extrêmement amusée. _« Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »_

« J'en jugerai par moi-même. » rétorqua Harry, hautain en gardant sa posture de combat. Traitez-le de paranoïaque si vous le souhaitez, il préférait être prêt que d'être pris au dépourvu. « Maintenant, veuillez répondre à ma question précédente, qui êtes-vous ? »

Un autre rire mélodieux fit parcourir un frisson dans son dos. _« Tu peux m'appeler la Destinée. Et non, ce n'est pas une blague. »_

Ce qui avait été exactement ce qu'avait venait de spéculer Harry, aussi plissa-t-il des yeux. Il admettait qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'entités mystiques atterrir dans son salon sous la forme de carte auparavant **-** et une carte de joker, qui plus est - mais il avait été élevé à la Moldue, contrairement à Ron, et n'était pas non plus focalisé sur les faits et la logique comme Hermione l'était, alors il avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait que tout était possible dans le Monde Magique.

« Sortez de ma tête ! » ordonna-t-il immédiatement, rangeant son couteau mais gardant sa baguette bien en main. « Et si vous êtes vraiment la Destinée, je me dois de vous prévenir que je n'ai jamais réellement cru en toutes ces histoires de futur prédestiné. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici, je ne veux pas y prendre part. »

_« Tellement sur ta défensive, »_ songea placidement la Destinée, ignorant complètement sa requête. _« Et pourtant, tu as fait s'accomplir ma prophétie en ne protestant que très peu. »_

La mâchoire de Harry se contracta avant qu'il ne remette sa baguette dans son étui et ne se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil, ayant la ferme intention d'ignorer l'être désincarné. Malheureusement, la carte flotta jusqu'à lui.

« Cela devait être fait. » déclara Harry d'un ton sec. « Si cela n'avait pas été par moi, quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait occupé. La prophétie s'est accomplie grâce à bon nombre d'entre nous. Il a fallu que nous soyons tous là pour détruire les Horcruxes et retenir les Mangemorts en même temps. J'ai juste été au bon endroit, au bon moment pour éliminer ce foutu bâtard. »

_« En effet. »_ concéda la Destinée avec facilité, faisant froncer les sourcils de Harry, ce dernier se faisant suspicieux. _« Néanmoins, ma prophétie t'a apporté tant de douleurs durant toute ta vie. C'est pourquoi, en échange, je suis prête à t'offrir une compensation. »_

Harry ricana, dérisoire. « Une compensation ? C'est hilarant. Depuis quand la Destinée parcourt-elle le chemin jusqu'ici afin d'offrir une compensation pour avoir réalisé une prophétie ?'

La Destinée ignora complètement sa rhétorique sceptique. _« Tu souhaites tout recommencer. Je suis en mesure de t'offrir un moyen de faire cela. De quitter cet endroit et ses peines pour vivre une vie paisible. »_

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. « Je suis quelqu'un qui suit les vieux adages, si ça parait trop beau pour être vrai, c'est qu'en général, ça _l'est_. Alors merci mais non merci. »

La lumière dorée se fit plus éclatante, tourbillonnant plus rapidement, comme si Harry avait réussi à l'ennuyer. Mentalement, il poussa une petite exclamation de joie.

_« Et qu'accompliras-tu en restant ici ? »_ le défia la Destinée_. « Vous les humains, vous passez votre vie à boire au premier signe de tragédie. »_

La colère de Harry enfla soudain mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à exploser à la première occasion et, avec les années passées à commander, il avait d'autant plus eu le temps de s'entraîner. Alors son ton se fit mesuré et neutre lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Peut-être que pour vous, six ans de guerre ne sont pas grand-chose dans le grand schéma qu'est l'univers, ou quoi que ce soit, » Sa voix était vide de tout sentiment. « Mais nous sommes ceux qui avons perdu plus que nous n'aurions jamais pu penser perdre. Je vous prierai de garder votre opinion pour vous. »

La voix de la Destinée se fit plus froide, cette fois-ci. _« Certes, mais tu n'as rien à gagner en restant ici. Je pourrais t'offrir la chance de tout recommencer, comme tu l'as souhaité i peine quelques minutes. Je pourrais t'envoyer dans un monde où tu ne serais plus le Survivant. Un monde où tu serais simplement qui tu déciderais d'être. »_

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. « Et faire quoi exactement ? Que je reste ici ou que j'aille là-bas ne changerait pas le fait que je ne désire plus faire grand-chose. »

_« Tu seras envoyé une nouvelle fois à l'école. »_

Harry retint un ricanement. « Je ne veux pas être professeur. »

_« En tant qu'élève, jeune homme. »_

Harry cligna des yeux. « J'ai vingt-deux ans. »

La Destinée parut plus irritée. _« Évidemment, je te ferai revenir à un âge plus approprié. Suis, un peu ! »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main pour attraper la bouteille d'alcool abandonnée au sol. Elle disparut lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le verre. Il grimaça avec agacement mais se redressa sans se plaindre. « Je refuse de revenir à l'âge de onze ans. »

« Alors tu seras un étudiant de quatorze ayant bénéficié d'une scolarisation à domicile. » proposa la Destinée, un peu trop rapidement, d'après Harry mais cela pouvait aussi être dû à son état de légère ébriété et à sa paranoïa. « Récemment devenu orphelin dû à un raid. Tous les transferts et toute la paperasse que vous, humains, adorez tant, je m'en occuperai, moi-même. »

« Orphelin ? Un raid ? » Harry haussa un sourcil. « Alors Voldemort est toujours vivant et la guerre fait rage ? Et vous vous attendez à ce que j'ai une vie paisible ? »

_« Pourquoi cela t'importerait-il ? »_ le pressa la Destinée. _« Tu ne seras plus le Symbole du camp de la Lumière. Tu pourrais tout aussi de ne pas avoir à faire face aux batailles et à simplement être un élève comme un autre, comme tu l'as déjà souhaité auparavant. Tu n'auras pas à vivre toutes __**c**__es aventures défiant la mort que tu as vécu ici. »_

Harry fronça sombrement des sourcils, une part de lui n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il y songeait vraiment. « … Vous avez dit que j'aurais quatorze ans. Est-ce que cela me fera être en quatrième année ? Pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Mais je ne suis pas le Survivant. Alors … »

_« Neville Londubat est le Survivant. »_ l'interrompit doucement la Destinée avant de répondre aux autres questions qu'Harry formulait actuellement dans son esprit, à son grand déplaisir. _« Tes parents sont toujours en vie. Sirius Black n'est jamais allé à Azkaban. Peter Pettigrow s'est encore échappé. Et Cédric Diggory … eh bien, je suppose que tout dépendra de la façon dont Neville Londubat gérera la situation. »_

Harry déglutit, ressentant un étrange mélange d'envie et de nausée. Cédric pourrait … Et Neville était … Et ses _parents_ étaient …

« Et moi ? » se hasarda Harry, sa presque hésitation le faisant se renfrogner. « Où suis-je ? »

_« Oh, cette version de toi est bien en vie. »_ Il y avait une note de quelque chose dans sa voix que Harry ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. _« Il est également en quatrième année alors tu auras évidemment besoin d'un nouveau nom. »_

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'y allais. » protesta abruptement Harry. Ses mains se joignirent. Bordel, il voulait un autre verre.

_« Mais tu es en train _d'envisager_ tout ce que je viens de te dire. »_ le contra la Destinée avec contentement.

Harry fusilla la carte des yeux (Au fait, pourquoi une carte ? Et un joker en plus de cela ?). « Je ne peux pas simplement tout quitter comme ça. J'ai des amis, ici. »

_« Des amis avec qui tu n'interagis plus ? »_ se moqua-t-elle malicieusement. _« Quand était la dernière fois que tu as répondu à une seule de leurs lettres ? »_

Harry se rembrunit. Apparemment, la Destinée était une harceleuse compulsive. « Vous savez, depuis tout à l'heure, vous tentez de me persuader d'aller dans cette autre dimension mais vous ne m'avez pas donné de vrai raison. Et ne gavez pas avec ces histoires de compensation. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. »

La lumière se fit encore plus rayonnante. _« C'est une compensation. »_ dit-elle laconiquement. _« Les Horcruxes contrent les lois de la Mort et cela est interdit. Tu as aidé à rétablir l'équilibre. Et … tu as permis à la Mort de garder ses droits dans ce monde quand personne ne l'aurait autorisé. Tu as trouvé un moyen de le faire quand personne n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'essayé. »_

Harry s'immobilisa, un doigt tapotant sur l'accoudoir. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait fait une telle chose. Il n'avait juste eu aucune envie d'être le maître de la Mort. Alors peu après la bataille finale, après l'avoir jetée de nombreuses fois pour la voir réapparaître peu après, Harry avait utilisé la Baguette de Sureau pour détruire la Pierre de Résurrection. Après cela, il avait brisé la Baguette de Sureau en deux et avait déposé les deux morceaux à des endroits différents dans la Salle Sur Demande. La perte de la Pierre signifiait que personne ne pourrait jamais plus rassembler les trois objets. Et même si la Baguette de Sureau ne pouvait pas être réellement détruite, étant donné qu'un des artefacts n'existait plus, il ne pourrait plus y avoir de maître de la Mort.

« L'équilibre restauré tel qu'il doit l'être, la Mort libérée comme elle devrait l'être. » La lumière s'adoucit et, pour la première fois depuis le commencement de cette étrange situation, Harry ressentit une véritable honnêteté provenant de l'entité. « Nous sommes indiscutablement tes obligés, Harry Potter. C'est pourquoi je t'offre une nouvelle vie. Fais-en ce que tu veux, elle est tienne. Il n'y a pas de piège qui se refermera sur toi, pas d'ultimatum posé sur toi, pas de conditions à remplir un jour, une fois là-bas. C'est un cadeau, librement offert. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Cela serait trop beau pour être vrai. » marmonna-t-il. Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part mais il était clair que la Destinée n'allait pas divulguer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne mentait pas directement. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit sonnait vrai. Mais elle ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité et malgré tout une demi-vérité était un mensonge.

Franchement, la Destinée aurait fait une bonne Serpentard.

Revenons-en au principal, toutefois. Si – _Si_ – il y allait, qu'aurait-il à perdre ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière où il s'était vraiment assis et avait parlé à Hermione, après la guerre. Il avait envoyé balader Percy et Ginny avec des réponses courtes et indifférentes à leurs lettres. Et encore, c'était seulement quand il répondait. Il ne ressentait pas le désir de se joindre au Ministère, peu importe à quel point il appréciait et respectait Kingsley. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de devenir professeur à Poudlard non plus, tout du moins, pas pour le moment, même si un de ses enseignants préférés venaient le lui proposer.

Les autres étaient passés à autre chose, de toute façon alors que Harry était … bloqué. Tous les trois avaient leur travail et même si Harry avait plus qu'assez d'argent pour vivre dans le luxe pour le reste de sa vie, il n'avait rien à faire. Rien qu'il ait envie de faire et plus rien non plus à accomplir. Les vétérans de la guerre n'avaient de travail que lorsque la guerre reprenait.

Et il serait en mesure de rencontrer ses parents. Bon, pas exactement ses parents et il se pourrait qu'il ne les rencontre jamais vraiment mais il serait au moins capable de les voir rire et interagir entre eux. Et cela était plus que tout ce dont Harry ait jamais rêvé, lorsqu'on en venait à son père et à sa mère. Sirius n'arborerait pas cette maigreur sur ses traits, ni lueur hantée, pleine de culpabilité amère qu'Harry avait quelques fois discerné dans le regard de son parrain. A part son traître d'ami, Sirius n'aurait rien perdu.

Et peut-être qu'avec Neville s'occupant de tout à la place de Harry qui avait couru en rond et tout foiré plus d'une fois parce que personne ne lui disait _rien _;peut-être que ce futur se révélerait bien meilleur que celui dans lequel Harry vivait. S'il le devait, il pourrait même aiguillonner Neville dans la bonne direction, lui donnant subtilement un tuyau sans laisser personne savoir qu'il le faisait.

Ce ne serait vraiment pas si mal.

_« Excellent. »_

Harry sursauta presque lorsque la voix enchantée le sortit de ses pensées.

_« Alors ne perdons pas de temps. »_ continua la Destinée_. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je m'occuperai de la transition. Tes effets personnels t'attendront là-bas. Oh, par contre, je suis désolée, mais la Cape d'Invisibilité doit rester ici. Le Harry Potter de_ _ce monde en a déjà une et cette pauvre Mort a assez de problèmes comme ça pour traquer ses possessions dans les différents mondes parallèles. »_

Harry regarda la carte, bouche-bée pendant quelques instants avant de se remettre hâtivement sur ses pieds. « Quoi ?! Attendez ! Je n'ai pas donné mon accord ! Je pensais simplement que … »

Il fut coupé lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce, l'aveuglant tandis qu'elle l'enveloppait telle une couverture en coton douce et chaude. Juste avant que le doré ne passe à un noir serein, Harry jura avoir vu une silhouette éthérée se tenir devant lui, un sourire presque tendre sur ses traits, presque indiscernable.

_« Ce que tu feras à partir de maintenant sera le résultat de tes propres choix. Utilise cette opportunité avec sagesse. Et bonne chance à toi, jeune héros. »_

L'instant avant que les ténèbres ne l'entourent, Harry songea qu'il devrait prendre ses jambes à son cou, si jamais la Destinée revenait lui rendre visite. Cette entité était bien trop habituée à ce que tout se passe comme elle l'avait prévu.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas mal pour un début, non ? En tout cas, moi, j'ai accroché dès le départ :D


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ceci est une traduction !**

**Auteur :** **cywscross**

**Fanfiction Originale :** En Cours, 9 chapitres pour le moment, 105 000 mots ( Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur est bien vivante et n'a pas abandonné l'histoire, même si ses updates sont un peu long à arriver )

**DISCLAMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à cywscross. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Notes : **Bon, **pour** **le rythme de parution, ce sera aléatoire**. Les chapitres sont super longs et je manque cruellement de temps. Aussi, je posterai les chapitres dès qu'ils auront été traduits et corrigés par ma super Bêta ( Merci à toi JayIshtar ! ). Bon, je pense que je devrais réussir à en poster un par mois, quand même. Du moins, je vais tout faire pour.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et, pendant un instant, il n'eut absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de comment il était arrivé là.

Des voix étouffées le firent tendre la main vers sa baguette mais il se figea quand il comprit enfin ce sur quoi ses yeux s'étaient ouverts.

Son regard le portait actuellement à travers la fenêtre d'un compartiment de train et il tomba sur une foule d'élèves et de parents qui s'affairaient tous à essayer de traverser la marée humaine avec leurs bagages et cages à animaux. Ils se querellaient, conversaient et faisaient énormément de bruit tout en s'avançant peu à peu vers les portes du train.

Bordel, que se passait-il ?

Sa première pensée fut que Voldemort l'avait envoyé dans une sorte d'illusion magique pour le rendre fou mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Bien évidemment, être coincé sur le quai 9 ¾ lors du départ pour Poudlard le rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise puisque les conditions ne seraient pas idéales si jamais le besoin de se battre se faisait sentir. Mais autrement, il ne pensait pas réellement être en danger immédiat.

Il força le flot de pensées effrénées qui défilaient dans son esprit àralentir, prit plusieurs grandes respirations et tenta de se remémorer de la dernière chose dont il se souvenait.

Bon, alors, il se saoulait au Whisky-Pur-Feu à Square Grimmaurd tout en redoutant Halloween et …

Et la Destinée lui avait rendu visite.

Harry s'assit d'un seul coup et se tordit le cou pour discerner son reflet dans la plus proche fenêtre. Des yeux émeraude méfiants lui renvoyèrent son regard, il s'était débarrassé de ses lunettes et avait fait corriger sa vue il avait de cela des années. Ses cheveux noirs familiers et emmêlés lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il était toujours attifé de ses vêtements Moldus mais portait désormais une robe de Poudlard par-dessus. Rien de tout cela ne changeait le fait qu'il était actuellement plus jeune de quelques années. Ce qu'il y avait d'encore plus extraordinaire, était le fait que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui avait apporté tant de peines et de douleurs pendant si longtemps avait _disparue_.

Hâtivement, il tira d'un coup sec sur son col et nota que ses cicatrices avaient également disparues. Il releva une de ses manches et trouva la cicatrice que lui avait laissé son affrontement contre le Basilic pendant sa seconde année. Et en soulevant sa chemise, il découvrit quelques marques que lui avaient laissées ses mésaventures avec Vernon et Dudley, mais c'était tout. Toutes les blessures qu'il avait reçues après ses quatorze ans s'étaient effacées.

Étouffant un grognement, il se renfonça dans son siège, légèrement abasourdi lorsque son regard se posa sur la valise à ses pieds. Instinctivement, il fit passer sa main au-dessus pour s'assurer que rien ne l'attaquerait s'il l'ouvrait puis la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

Plusieurs tas de ses vêtements Moldus préférés étaient rangés, bien pliés au fond de la malle. Quelques robes les accompagnaient, avec, posée dessus, une pochette emplie d'argent. L'entrouvrant, il découvrit un assortiment de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises ainsi qu'une clé en or de Gringotts.

Farfouillant dans ses habits Moldus, Harry trouva également sa collection de couteaux, tous de longueurs différentes et aussi aiguisés qu'il conservait.

Après avoir fureté un peu plus, il compta bientôt quatre compartiments cachés, l'un contenant les manuels et le matériel nécessaires pour son année scolaire, un autre comportant tous ses calepins portant sur la Médico-magie et la défense qu'il avait rédigé dès qu'il avait eu du temps libre. Ils comprenaient également les tactiques de combat que Ron, Neville et lui avaient mis au point durant les nuits qu'ils avaient passé, serrés autour d'un feu de camp.

Le troisième détenait ses possessions les plus personnelles, l'une d'entreelles étant un album épais, écorné**,** contenant des douzaines et des douzaines de photographies de ses amis. Il l'ignora. Il ne l'avait pas passé en revue depuis que Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il le garde lorsqu'il avait tenté de le lui confier quand elle se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. D'autres colifichets auxquels il tenait particulièrement étaient une flûte en bois que Hagrid lui avait donné tant d'années auparavant, le tout dernier pull vert que Molly lui avait tricoté, lors de ses dix-sept ans bien qu'il soit maintenant trop grand pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait désormais quatorze ans.

Son Éclair de Feu était également rétréci et rangé avec soin avec tout le reste et**,** enfin, entouré d'un bout de tissu quelconque, il y avait le miroir à deux faces que lui avait donné Sirius. C'était là quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais été en mesure de se séparer, ses sentiments le lui interdisant.

Le dernier compartiment comportait seulement qu'une seule chose, la carte représentant un joker qu'il avait reçu de la part de la Destinée.

Il se renfrogna en la détaillant. « Ne pensez pas que je vais vous pardonnez simplement parce que vous avez tout préparé ici. Je n'ai jamais _dit_ que je voulais venir ici, espèce de folle. »

Le joker paraissait réellement se rire de lui. L'horloge qu'il tenait entre ses mains était à nouveau fermée, ses aiguilles pointant toujours le douze du cadran.

Il se renfonça dans son siège, relâchant sa respiration. Tout cela était irréel.

Distraitement, il attrapa sa baguette tout en retirant deux de ses couteaux de leurs fourreaux et les cachant dans ses vêtements. Cela le faisait se sentir plus en sécurité.

Sa baguette était toujours la même, pas celle en bois de houx avec la plume de phénix mais la seconde baguette qu'il avait eu chez Ollivander après que sa première ait été avalée par les flammes du Feudeymon. Fabriquée à partir d'ébène, d'un crochet de Basilic et d'une serre de griffon, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une baguette lui conviendrait autant.

Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur sa valise avant de la refermer et de la protéger de tous les sorts de protection auxquels il pouvait penser. Que quelques crétins fouineurs fouillent dans ses affaires ne l'arrangerait pas. Un sortilège d'Allègement et la valise se retrouva dans le pose-bagages.

Avec un soupir résigné, il espéra silencieusement que Hermione ne paniquerait pas trop et que Ginny et Percy seraient capables de la faire passer à autre chose. Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire lorsqu'on l'avait chassé de sa propre dimension et propulsé dans une autre.

… Une dimension où il y avait un autre Harry Potter, qui lui ressemblerait et même si ce n'était pas le cas, les gens pourraient malgré tout noter sa parenté avec James et Lily.

… Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce penser qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une bonne idée ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Bon, il n'avait pas de lunettes, c'était un bonus. Il était petit et Sirius tout comme Remus lui avaient affirmé que son père était plus large et que même sa mère était plus grande que lui, même lorsqu'elle avait été scolarisée à Poudlard. Il était raisonnable de penser qu'un adolescent élevé par de bons parents aurait un corps en meilleur santé alors cet autre Harry Potter serait certainement plus grand, même s'ils avaient le même âge.

La Destinée avait été … assez gentille pour le faire garder la même coiffure qu'il avait adopté et avait gardé jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la déité. À quatorze ans, ses cheveux avaient donné l'impression qu'il était tombé du lit et avait placé un sort de Stase dessus pour qu'ils restent ainsi. Maintenant, bien que légèrement ébouriffés, ses mèches avaient été quelques peu domptés et ne défiait plus réellement la gravité.

Bon, si qui que ce soit demandait, il n'aurait qu'à nier cette similitude. De plus, il avait lu quelque part, une étude Moldue, que quelqu'un pouvait avoir le même visage que près de huit autres personnes dans le monde. Et en toute honnêteté, c'était le dernier de ses problèmes.

Bien plus important encore que tout cela, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était censé être son nom. La Destinée avait dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle appellation et qu'elle s'occuperait de toute la paperasse, pour ainsi dire. Alors, le _corps enseignant_ devait savoir qui il était mais lui-même ne le savait pas.

Magnifique.

Il poussa un autre soupir et observa le quai se vider peu à peu. La sifflet du Poudlard Express résonna dans la gare et Harry essaya de ne pas se tendre. Il n'aimait pas tout ce qui était bruyant.

Des bruits de pas étouffés s'approchèrent et Harry commença à prier pour qu'ils ne choisissent pas son compartiment. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant – dieu merci, pas la sienne – puis se refermant après quelque secondes le fit se détendre quelques instants pour se raidir à nouveau lorsque trois bruits de pas distincts se firent entendre. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut sa porte qui s'ouvrit, cette fois.

« Aïe, Ron ! C'était mon pied ! »

« Désolé, désolé. Vas-y, entre. »

« C'est vide- oh, euh, salut. »

Harry se sentit se figer à l'instant où les voix de Ron et de Hermione atteignirent ses oreilles. Il s'était presque attendu à se voir lui-même comme troisième du trio mais, peut-être pas de façon peu étonnante, ce fut Neville qui parla en dernier.

Harry se rappelait encore, assez peu toutefois, du garçon timide et maladroit qu'il avait connu lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Neville avait longtemps gardé la tête baissé et avait trimé pour répondre aux questions et pour le travail pratique. La seule matière dans laquelle il avait brillé était la Botanique et même là, il avait été plutôt réservé.

Ce Neville-là se tenait plus droit et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry d'une façon qui lui rappela le Neville avec lequel il était plus familier, le frère incontestablement loyal qui l'avait suivi sur les champs de bataille, encore et encore. Cependant, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair évidente sur le front de Neville lui fit ressentir un puissant bourdonnement d'empathie envers l'adolescent.

Il y avait d'autres différences, bien évidemment – notamment une musculature plus fine et moins de charisme. Mais ce furent surtout l'absence des ombres le hantant amenées par la perte qui luisaient sans cesse dans ses yeux et l'absence du poids des années sur ses épaules qui lui firent prendre conscience que ce n'était pas _son_ Neville.

Négligemment, Harry se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour que le garçon devienne un guerrier aguerri tel qu'il l'avait été dans son monde.

Derrière Neville, Hermione avait encore ses incisives légèrement trop grandes et ses cheveux bouclés étaient encore broussailleux. Ils ne commenceraient à se lisser quelque peu qu'à partir de l'année prochaine.

La talonnant, Ron avait autant de taches de rousseur et était aussi dégingandé que toujours, le plus grand du groupe, même à quatorze ans. Aucun des deux ne possédait l'obscurité sinistre que son Ron et sa Hermione avaient acquis à force de voir la dure réalité de la vie.

« Euh, est-ce que ça te dérangerai que l'on se joigne à toi ? » s'enquit finalement Neville alors que le silence surpris commençait à se faire désagréable.

Harry inspecta leurs trois visages puis, avec un infime sourire, hocha la tête et fit un geste englobant les sièges vides. Neville lui rendit son sourire et tous trois s'éparpillèrent à l'intérieur, tirant leurs valises derrière eux.

Harry regarda Hermione grimacer, jonglant entre la cage de Pattenrond et sa malle. Après y avoir songé un instant, il se releva et tendit ses mains.

« Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? » la questionna-t-il, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton amical et repoussant la douleur dans sa poitrine quand des yeux innocents clignèrent doucement.

Hermione balaya une mèche de son visage avant de lui offrir un sourire penaud. « Oui, s'il te plait. Je pense que j'en ai un peu trop pris. »

« Hermione, tu en prends toujours trop. » acquiesça Ron**,** en aidant Neville à soulever sa valise pour la poser dans la soute au-dessus de leurs têtes avant que les deux garçons ne se tournent vers celle du roux. Il n'y avait pas de Coquecigrue en vue ou de Trevor, par la même occasion. « Je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux que les trois-quarts de ta valise sont des livres dont la moitié d'entre eux sont inutiles. »

Hermione tourna la tête d'un geste légèrement coléreux, sans réelle morgue toutefois, si l'on en croyait ses yeux, puis libéra son animal de compagnie tandis que Harry s'occupait de sa malle. Il jeta un sort d'Allègement dessus pour l'aider. Le demi-Fléreur sauta sur un siège et tourna ses yeux calculateurs sur Harry pendant quelques secondes avant, apparemment, de convenir qu'il n'était pas une menace et de se rouler en boule pour faire une sieste.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai besoin, Ron. » le contra-t-elle. « J'en ai déjà laissé quelques-uns chez moi alors que je souhaitais les prendre mais on peut les trouver à la Bibliothèque alors j'ai décidé qu'ils ne m'étaient pas nécessaires. »

Harry laissa le badinage familier le faire sourire doucement avant qu'il ne se rappelle avec sévérité qu'ils n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes qu'il avait connu et qu'il devrait être prudent dans sa manière d'interagir avec eux. Il pouvait se lier d'amitié avec eux mais il ne devait pas oublier qui ils étaient ni qui il était.

« Au fait, qui es-tu ? » demanda Ron avec son habituel manque total de tact, ce qui lui valut un regard exaspéré de la part de Neville et un regard plein de reproches de la part de Hermione. Harry eut du mal à réprimer un sourire nostalgique.

« Ce que Ron veut dire est que nous ne t'avions jamais vu auparavant même situ as l'air d'avoir notre âge. » le coupa Hermione en lui lançant un regard d'excuse mais également curieux. « Je suis Hermione Granger. Voici Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat. »

À en juger, c'est une expression qui ne se conjugue pas) par l'expression résignée qui se peignit sur les traits de Neville, il s'attendait clairement à ce que Harry s'émerveille devant le Survivant. Harry retint avec difficulté un ricanement.

« Je suis nouveau à Poudlard, » s'exprima Harry, tentant rapidement de trouver un nom. Bon, la Destinée semblait savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait durant sa vie. Cette entité féminine devrait être en mesure d'apporter une petite modification à son nom dans le registre de Poudlard et dans tous les papiers que Dumbledore devait avoir consultés.

« Hadrian. » se décida-t-il enfin. « Hadrian Evans. »

Pas le nom le plus imaginatif de toute l'histoire de l'humanité mais il ferait l'affaire. Il ne voulait pas que les professeurs l'appellent par un nom et les élèves par un prénom qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas, ce qui aurait pour cause de le faire ainsi les ignorer complètement. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

« J'étais scolarisé à domicile jusqu'à maintenant. » continua-t-il, tentant de rester vague tout en donnant assez d'informations pour assouvir leur curiosité. « Mais j'ai décidé d'aller étudier à Poudlard à partir de cette année. Je commencerai en quatrième année. Et vous ? »

Neville lui adressa un grand sourire. « Nous sommes également en quatrième année, dans la Maison de Gryffondor. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. » acquiesça Harry-devenu-Hadrian. « Gryffondor est la Maison de la bravoure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron se redressa et approuva du chef avec fierté pendant que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et que Neville rigolait.

« Plutôt de l'imprudence, si tu veux mon avis. » le corrigea Neville. « Puis il y a Serdaigle où sont répartis la plupart des élèves qui aiment étudier et sont réellement intelligents. Hermione a failli en être une. C'est un vrai génie. »

Hermione piqua un fard et prit la parole à Neville pour cacher son embarras. « Il y a également Poufsouffle, là où les élèves loyaux et travailleurs vont. Certaines personnes pensent que seuls les élèves les moins doués atterrissent là-bas mais ce n'est en aucun cas la vérité alors n'écoute pas les personnes qui te diront cela. »

Hadrian hocha la tête. Il savait cela, même si, lors de l'été avant sa première année, il n'avait eu que l'opinion de Draco.

« Et puis il y a Serpentard. » finit Ron, fronçant le nez. « C'est là où tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières maléfiques vont. »

Hadrian pencha la tête sur le côté, feignant la confusion. Ron avait toujours été un crétin plein de préjugés en tant qu'enfant. « Tu as été reparti quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment un enfant de onze ans peut-il être automatiquement maléfique ? Ne sommes-nous pas façonné par nos actes ? Le bien ou le mal, tout dépend entièrement des choix que l'on fait dans la vie, pas vrai ? »

Ron en fut bouche-bée tandis que Hermione paraissait plaisamment surprise. Neville le dévisagea pensivement, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Eh bien, nous verrons. » maintint Ron avec entêtement, récupérant de sa surprise après quelques secondes. « Ces Serpentards sont des cons. Toujours à nous chercher des noises, à nous, Gryffondors. »

« Oh, ne l'écoute pas. » se renfrogna Hermione en fusillant le roux du regard avant de se retourner vers Hadrian. « Serpentard est la Maison de l'ambition et de la ruse mais de nombreux sorciers maléfiques proviennent de cette Maison, c'est pourquoi elle a une si mauvaise réputation. Un bon nombre d'entre eux sont vraiment méchants mais maintenant que j'y pense, je suppose que ça ne veut pas dire que toute la Maison l'est. »

Hadrian sourit et hocha la tête à nouveau. Il espérait que cela les ferait réfléchir. Neville paraissait au moins méditer sur ses mots avec une sérieuse considération.

Un coup à la porte révéla le chariot de friandises du train. Neville, Ron et Hermione achetèrent une petite pile de bonbons chacun mais Hadrian rejeta poliment l'offre de la dame. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé de telles sucreries. Même s'il avait consommé du chocolat durant les sept dernières années, cela avait été pour des raisons purement médicales.

« Prends au moins une Chocogrenouille. » persévéra Neville, en posant une dans sa main. Cela fit inexplicablement se rappeler sa première année à Hadrian, quand il avait fait la même chose pour Neville, après que Malfoy lui ait lancé un maléfice du Bloque-jambe pour se moquer de lui. « Trop peu de sucre dans le sang peut être mauvais pour ta santé, tu sais. »

Les coins de la bouche d'Hadrian se soulevèrent très légèrement lorsque Neville lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il accepta avec un petit merci. Il finit également par mordiller une Souris glacée après avoir liquider la grenouille au chocolat et avoir tendu la carte de Ptolémée qu'il avait reçu à Ron. Le roux bava longtemps devant et ne put s'empêcher de balbutier son appréciation pendant plus de cinq minutes. Il insista pour lui céder cinq de ses propres cartes en échange, le paquet contenant un exemple de la carte de Paracelse dont Ron parut avoir du mal à se séparer mais annonça finalement que c'était équitable.

Hadrian resta silencieux pendant une grande partie du trajet, écoutant ses futurs camarades discuter avec légèreté et répondant à une question de temps à autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant que Ron et Hermione sommeillaient sur les sièges en face de lui et Neville feuilletant un manuel de Botanique, baignant dans la lumière du clair de lune, Hadrian entraperçut le premier endroit qu'il ait jamais appelé sa maison se profiler à l'horizon.

Poudlard, dans toute sa majestueuse gloire, se tenait là, fière et forte.

Harry détailla intensément la bâtisse et frissonna intérieurement. Il avait été si facile pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts d'annihiler le château. Ils l'avaient fait en un peu plus de deux ans.

* * *

« Nous te reverrons dans la Grande Salle, alors ! » Neville lui fit un signe de la main pendant que Ron et Hermione acquiesçaient.

Hadrian inclina la tête en retour avant de s'installer dans un des bateaux. Il offrit un sourire doux et salua avec gentillesse les trois premières années – deux garçons et une fille – qui montèrent à bord de l'embarcation qu'il avait choisie. Ils lui avaient lancé tous trois un regard perplexe mais étaient tellement nerveux qu'ils ne s'attardèrent pas là-dessus. Mais à son salut, ils semblèrent se détendre légèrement et lui rendirent timidement son sourire.

Probablement le plus courageux des trois, le garçon aux cheveux sombre à sa gauche, lui demanda, « Vous paraissez plus vieux que nous ? Est-ce que vous êtes simplement grand pour votre âge ? »

Hadrian s'esclaffa. « Non, je suis en quatrième année mais j'ai été scolarisé à domicile jusqu'à maintenant. »

Cela lui valut des regards incrédules mais la voix bourrue et familière d'Hagrid résonna dans les airs et les premières années furent bientôt occuper à pousser des petits 'aah' et des petits 'ooh' au spectacle qui s'offrit à leur yeux. C'était une nuit claire alors aucun d'entre n'eut à craindre de se noyer.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la plupart des enfants se hâtèrent d'emboîter le pas à Minerva qui semblait aussi sévère que la première fois que Hadrian l'avait vu. Néanmoins, il la connaissait désormais assez pour discerner la lueur bien cachée de compassion qui luisait dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle les conduisait dans la petite salle vide dont il se souvenait encore. Elle débita alors son habituel speech introductif.

« Hadrian Evans ? » La femme avait scanné le groupe des yeux et avait facilement identifié le seul élève âgé de quatorze ans parmi eux. Hadrian s'accorda un instant pour admettre à contrecœur que la Destinée s'était véritablement occupée de son entrée dans ce monde.

« Oui, madame. » répondit-il promptement lorsque Minerva le prit à part.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard. » lui dit-elle, son ton se voulant brusque mais détenant une note de chaleur. « Vous serez réparti après les premières années alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir lorsque votre nom ne sera pas appelé durant la Répartition. Vous commencerez les cours avec le reste de vos camarades de classe mais n'hésitez pas à venir me voir moi ou votre Directeur de Maison si vous vous sentez plus ou moins avancé que les autres. Compris ? »

« Oui, professeur. » acquiesça Hadrian. « Merci. »

La femme hocha la tête en retour et le reconduit auprès des autres avant de quitter la pièce.

Il y eut quelques cris et halètements quand les fantômes flottèrent jusqu'à eux et les traversèrent. Hadrian put enfin confirmer le fait que les silhouettes argentées prévoyaient toutes les années de surprendre les nouveaux. Le Baron Sanglant se rapprocha, lançant un regard morbide à la cantonade, ce qui les fit presque tous reculer d'un pas. Le sang sur ses robes aida quelque peu également.

Harry les observa avec peu d'intérêt. Héléna brillait par son absence. Il supposa que la Dame Grise ne voudrait pas participer à quelque chose comme ça bien que la raison pour laquelle le Baron avait fait son apparition cette année était un mystère. Hadrian ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait été présent lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, en première année. Toutefois, pour être honnête, Harry avait manqué trois Répartitions, trois années de suite après cela et il avait été bien trop préoccupé par le Crapaud et le retour de Voldemort durant sa cinquième année pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le fantôme aurait très bien pu se joindre aux autres les années suivantes que Hadrian n'en saurait rien.

Minerva revint bientôt, leur ordonnant à tous de se mettre en ligne et Hadrian s'assura d'être le dernier de la file lorsqu'on les fit traverser le hall et les portes de la Grande Salle.

Hadrian sentit sa gorge se serrer en entrant. C'était comme revivre un souvenir parce que la Grande Salle n'avait pas encore été complètement réparée la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé à Poudlard. Hadrian leva les yeux et vit un ciel d'un noir velouté agrémenté d'étoiles. Il ne fut pas bien compliqué à son esprit de comparer ce plafond au ciel sous lequel il avait dormi un nombre incalculable de fois durant la guerre.

Ignorant les regards curieux que l'on posait sur lui, sachant que sans nul doute leurs possesseurs se demandaient qui il était et pourquoi il se tenait parmi les premières années, Hadrian rendit leurs gestes à Neville, Hermione et Ron quand ceux-ci lui firent signe de la main. Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent d'amusement quand les trois élèves furent immédiatement bombardés de chuchotements interrogatifs.

La chanson du Choixpeau Magique fut la même que celle que Hadrian avait entendu durant sa première quatrième année. Lorsque la Répartition commença, il scanna rapidement la table des Gryffondors et dénicha presque instantanément son alter ego. Une coiffure peu soignée et des yeux verts derrière des lunettes, c'était là que s'arrêtaient les similitudes. Hadrian était presque certain de n'avoir jamais eu une telle expression narquoise et supérieure sur son visage et il était réellement étrange de voir Dean et Seamus l'encadrer à la place d'un roux et d'une brune. Un garçon aux cheveux ébène, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique et une expression froide peinte sur son visage se tenait assis à côté de Dean et Cormac McLaggen se trouvait à la droite de Seamus. Pas mal d'autres élèves tentaient d'être aussi près du groupe que possible.

Cet Harry Potter ne rechignait visiblement pas à être le centre de l'attention. En fait, l'adolescent semblait baigner dedans et s'en repaître, d'après l'arrogance qui suintait de tous ses gestes. Hadrian n'avait pas besoin de la Légilimencie pour sentir l'adoration que lui portaient les élèves l'entourant.

Franchement, c'était un spectacle tout bonnement révoltant. Comment, au nom de Merlin, son homologue avait pu finir ainsi ? Le garçon avait de bons parents, un parrain en bonne santé, un oncle de substitution et ne manquait pas d'amis. Est-ce que James et Lily l'avaient trop gâté ? _Était-ce_ ce que Hadrian serait devenu si _ses_ parents n'avaient pas été tués ?

Par tous les dieux, il espérait que non.

Avec une grimace interne quand Harry se moqua avec méchanceté d'une timide première année répartie à Gryffondor un instant auparavant – la jeune se réfugiant immédiatement à l'autre bout de la table, Hadrian tourna son attention vers les professeurs.

Il y avait Faux-Maugrey, jetant des regards mauvais à tous et buvant le contenu de sa flasque. L'homme n'était pas en retard, cette fois mais Hadrian était désormais en capacité de savoir qu'il s'agissait là de la seule différence. Il pouvait sentir la magie noire qu'émettait faiblement la Marque des Ténèbres s'il concentrait sa magie sur l'homme.

Voir Croupton Jr. fit automatiquement dériver le regard d'Hadrian vers la table des Poufsouffles. Cela lui prit moins d'un battement de cœur pour trouver Cédric, grand, avec ses larges épaules et applaudissant actuellement avec enthousiasme puisqu'un garçon venait d'être envoyé dans sa Maison.

Hadrian détourna le regard. Cédric Diggory était son premier échec. Il ne voulait pas être encore une fois placé en plein milieu du drame mais, quoi qu'il advienne, le sixième année ne mourrait pas cette fois-ci. C'était une chose dont Hadrian s'assurerait.

Focalisant une nouvelle fois son attention sur les enseignants, il repéra Filius, Pomona, Pompom, Sinistra, Bibine, Vector, Babbling et même Trelawney avait daigné faire acte de présence.

Hadrian se fit une note mentale de trouver un moyen d'embrocher la Destinée si l'entité avait osé le mettre en Divination.

Hagrid se trouvait en bout de table et Pince était placée à ses côtés. Dumbledore était assis au centre, comme à son habitude. Hadrian s'assura de ne pas regarder l'homme. Si le Directeur tentait de le légilimencier, il se pourrait qu'il craque.

A l'autre bout de la table resplendissait Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur. Hadrian dut réprimer un large sourire à la pensée des nombreuses retenues que l'homme allait distribuer et aux points encore plus nombreux qu'il allait retirer rien que durant la première semaine.

Il se tourna pour détailler la femme assise près de Severus et dut faire un effort pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de pure surprise. Charity Burbage n'était nulle part en vue alors cette femme aux yeux verts brillants et aux longs cheveux de feu devait être l'enseignante de l'étude des Moldus.

_Lily Evans était l'enseignante de l'étude des Moldus._

Les pensées d'Hadrian se mirent à tourbillonner en son for intérieur. Sa mère avait voulu devenir enseignante ? Eh bien, de ce que Hadrian savait d'elle, elle paraissait faite pour cela.

Se faisait-elle appeler Professeur Potter ou Professeur Evans ? Sûrement Potter puisque ni Hermione, Neville ou Ron n'avaient commenté son nom de famille.

Verrait-elle la ressemblance entre Hadrian et son propre fils ? Ils étaient aussi opposé que le jour et la nuit, en terme de personnalité alors peut-être que non et Hadrian n'avait pas choisi les cours d'étude des Moldus – du moins, il l'espérait.

Il examina une nouvelle fois la femme. Bien qu'il ait toujours voulu la connaître, il valait mieux garder ses distances. Cette Lily ne serait jamais sa mère et il ne serait jamais son fils. Il se contenterait de simplement savoir qu'elle était en vie et heureuse dans ce monde.

Toutefois, elle ne paraissait pas joyeuse en ce moment-même. Un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur creusait son front et Hadrian suivit son regard pour découvrir Harry assis à la table des Gryffondors. A en juger par l'expression furieuse de Hermione, les traits rougissant rapidement de Ron et la mâchoire serrée de Neville, il était probablement en train d'insulter le trio d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ah. Alors pas si gâté que ça, dans ce cas.

Hadrian n'eut plus le temps d'y penser lorsque le dernier élève fonça vers la table de Serdaigle. S'avançant, il observa Dumbledore se relever, dirigeant vers lui son sourire accueillant de grand-père.

Hadrian tiqua mentalement et ne lui rendit pas son sourire, s'occupant en rejoignant Minerva.

« Je suis enchanté d'accueillir l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant qui se joindra aux restes des quatrièmes années. » annonça Dumbledore, rayonnant comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui méritait d'être célébrer dans la joie. « Ayant suivi un enseignement à domicile, j'espère que vous ferez tous de votre possible pour que Hadrian Evans se sentent le bienvenu ici. »

Hadrian étouffa un soupir en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Il n'eut pas besoin de lancer de coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards pour savoir qu'ils reniflaient déjà avec dédain. Cet déclaration n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le Directeur aurait simplement pu leur dire qu'il venait d'être transféré dans cet établissement.

Minerva fit en pas en avant et laissa tomber le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête. Hadrian n'eut pas le temps de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre lorsqu'Alistair plongea dans son esprit et se retrouva abruptement au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille sanglant.

_« Toutes mes excuses. »_ souffla doucement Hadrian en tentant de séparer l'agitation morne qui se déroulait dans sa tête du Choixpeau. Pas même le plus haut niveau d'Occlumencie ne pouvait empêcher le Choixpeau de pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Cela prit un moment à Alistair pour répondre. _« Ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous excuser, M. Potter, bien que je suppose que c'est M. Evans, désormais. Les deux sont vrais. »_

Le chapeau marqua une pause, assistant en compagnie d'Hadrian à une scène que le jeune homme avait vécu, le vert mortel d'un sortilège de Mort le frôlant et Hadrian ressentit de la tristesse ainsi que de la compassion provenir de la présence. _« Une âme si ravagée … vous avez grandement souffert, M. Evans. »_

Hadrian haussa mentalement les épaules. _« D'autres ont également souffert. Je n'ai juste pas réussi à m'en remettre aussi bien qu'eux. De plus, ce n'est pas plus mal. Pas même Voldemort ne voulait jeter un coup d'œil dans mon esprit après que la guerre ait commencé. »_

Et c'était la vérité. Severus n'avait jamais réussi à lui apprendre comment Occluder correctement, même après que leur relation se soit adoucie et se soit métamorphosée en une sorte de respect mutuel.

Au final, Hadrian n'en eut pas besoin. Se jeter dans son esprit équivalait à se retrouver propulsé au beau milieu d'une guerre en n'y étant aucunement préparé. L'esprit d'Hadrian était une bataille constante, un champ sanglant où les sortilèges, les maléfices et les explosions se succédaient sans fin, où les corps s'amoncelaient continuellement. Même Voldemort avait au assez de bon sens pour rester éloigné de lui après avoir tenté de le posséder par deux fois.

_« Ce n'est pas bon pour vous. »_ remarqua plutôt inutilement Alistair.

Hadrian haussa à nouveau les épaules. _« Ça ne m'a pas encore tué et un esprit tentant d'attaquer un intrus __est une meilleure défense que toutes les barrières mentales__ que __je n'ai jamais__ réussi à créer. »_

Alistair soupira mais ne s'obstina pas, préférant plutôt sonder doucement ses autres souvenirs. _« Vous avez eu une vie dure, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous vous sentiez tant épuisé à un si jeune âge. Hmm … Envoyé ici par la Destinée ? C'est intriguant. Peut-être que ce nouveau monde vous fera du bien. »_

_« Vous n'en parlerez pas à Dumbledore ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de demander Hadrian.

_« En aucun cas ! »_ rétorqua le Choixpeau avec indignation. _« Une Répartition est privée. Même le Directeur n'a pas accès à de telles informations. »_

Une grande partie de la tension qui avait habité Hadrian jusque-là se dissipa.

_« Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. »_ reprit Alistair. _« Je vois que vous avez atterri à Gryffondor dans l'autre monde. Hmm, approprié, cette Maison vous convenait bien et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Et je vois que vous vous êtes déjà fait quelques amis bien qu'il semble que vous nourrissiez de l'aversion envers votre homologue. »_

Le chapeau parut amusé mais également satisfait. Apparemment, Alistair n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié Harry durant sa Répartition.

_« Toutefois, vous êtes pareillement doté d'une ruse et d'une débrouillardise qui vous a servi à sauver la vie de nombreuses sorcières et sorciers que vous avez mené tant de fois au combat. »_ observa Alistair, le rabrouant quand Hadrian essaya immédiatement de protester. _« Ne le niez pas. De nombreuses personnes ont perdu la vie mais c'est ce qu'est la guerre. Vous avez fait de votre mieux et bien que cela n'ait pas été suffisant par moment, c'était déjà plus que ce quiconque n'aurait dû avoir à vous demander, plus que vous n'auriez dû avoir à donner__. »_

Hadrian fut trop surpris pour répondre. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça.

_« Vous ne manquez pas d'intelligence non plus. »_ poursuivit le Choixpeau. _« Loin de là, même et à vingt-deux ans, je doute que le travail que l'on vous demandera de fournir ici sera bien compliqué pour vous. Et votre essence même … hmm … oui … bon, dans quelle Maison aimeriez-vous être réparti ? »_

Hadrian resta bouche-bée quelques instants. _« Vous me le demandez ? »_

_« Eh bien, oui. La plupart des enfants ont leurs préférences, même les Nés-Moldus. Même vous aviez des critères lorsque vous avez vécu votre première Répartition. Il me semble que vous aviez dit 'Pas Serpentard' à mon alter ego, non ? Et pourtant, je ne ressens plus aucune prédilection pour aucune Maison en vous. Vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaiter, vraiment. Vous êtes un jeune homme complet, je ne serai pas difficile si vous avez une préférence marquée. »_

Hadrian gigota sur le tabouret. Merlin, sa Répartition devait être la plus longue de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Il pouvait vaguement entendre les autres élèves murmurer impatiemment. Heureusement que les opinions des autres l'indifféraient au plus au haut point, désormais.

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. »_ médita-t-il, las. « _Qu'on en finisse avec ça. Je promets de ne pas me plaindre, peu importe la Maison que vous choisirez pour moi_. »

_« … Épuisé. »_ réitéra le Choixpeau Magique avec peine. _« Bon, Salazar Serpentard lui-même approuverait votre astuce mais vous ne possédez pas de réelle ambition pour le moment, à l'exception de celle de protéger M. Diggory. Ce jeune homme est véritablement chanceux de vous avoir pour bouclier. »_

Hadrian ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas être plus en désaccord avec cela.

_« Vous possédez un courage immense. »_ persista Alistair. _« Mais les Gryffondors chahuteurs ne vous laisseront pas vraiment de répit et je suspecte que vous aimeriez profiter d'un peu de calme et de paix. Un esprit brillant tel que le vôtre brillerait dans n'importe quelle Maison. Serdaigle conviendrait à la tranquillité que vous recherchez mais votre soif de savoir n'est présente que lorsque des vies sont concernées. Alors peut-être … »_

Alistair sembla pensif. Il ne restait plus qu'une Maison à passer en revue et Hadrian se découvrit surpris de la conclusion du Choixpeau.

_« Votre cœur n'est que pure loyauté, M. Evans. »_ dit enfin le chapeau et dans sa voix transparaissait un profond respect et énormément d'admiration. _« Loyauté envers vos amis, envers ceux que vous considérez comme étant votre famille, envers vos alliés et même envers ceux que vous avez un jour appelez 'ennemis'. Une fois sous votre aile, vous ne les trahirez jamais. Et rien ne peut se mettre en travers de votre chemin lorsque vous souhaitez faire quelque chose, peu importe la difficulté de la tâche. De l'intégrité, vous en avez à la pelle et vous avez appris à être patient. Je ne vois plus qu'une Maison pour vous, maintenant. »_

_« Envoyez-moi là-bas, »_ songea sèchement Hadrian. _« Mais je me dois de vous prévenir, je suis un aimant à problèmes. Mes camarades de Maison pourraient finir par s'insurger. »_

_« Je suis certain que vous vous y plairez et que cette Maison est faite pour vous. »_ affirma Alistair avec jovialité. _« Ça a été un vrai plaisir de converser avec vous, M. Evans. Je vous souhaite __la bonne chance__ à ... »_

« ... POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Hadrian se remit debout et retira le Choixpeau Magique de sur sa tête, le tendant à une Minerva manifestement impatiente. Son horloge mentale l'informa que sept minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Retenant un soupir, il se dirigea vers la table l'applaudissant, ses yeux voletant le long des bancs pour essayer de trouver une place de libre. A son soulagement, il y en avait une en bout de table. Il ne pensait qu'il aurait été en mesure de supporter d'être coincé entre deux personnes.

Le reste de la soirée fut similaire à toutes les autres fêtes de début d'année que Hadrian avait connu. Il ingéra une salade et se débrouilla pour ingurgiter un bout de tarte à la mélasse et un verre de jus de citrouille. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter ses bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu et ses simples rations de nourritures. C'était plutôt ironique. Sept ans plus tôt, rien que de penser à ces rations lui avait fait préférer ses repas chez les _Dursley_.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et Hadrian se tordit pour trouver Cédric se tenant derrière lui, lui souriant amicalement.

« Salut, moi c'est Cédric Diggory. » Le jeune homme lui tendit la main. « Sixième année, préfet. Ça te dérange si je m'assois avec toi ? »

Même si Hadrian accepta la poignée de main, sa première pensée fut, _'Oui, ça me dérange. Tu as été tué par ma faute. Tu devrais rester aussi loin de moi qu'il est physiquement possible.'_

Au lieu de dire cela à haute voix, Hadrian se retrouva à se décaler pour faire de la place au brun.

« Hadrian Evans. » Dieu merci, sa voix ne tremblota pas. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

'_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?'_ s'admonesta intérieurement Hadrian avec abattement tandis que Cédric attrapait deux parts de tarte à la mélasse. _'Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire des amis, et surtout pas avec les homologues des personnes mortes dans mon ancien monde. Au fait, pour quelle raison suis-je venu ici ? Oh, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu le choix. La Destinée est une salope quand elle veut quelque chose.'_

« Tiens. Je t'ai vu en mangé une, plus tôt. » Cédric déposa une des parts dans ses mains. « Tu sais, tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux. »

Hadrian acquiesça avec raideur et mordit dans la part. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à discuter pour meubler. Il arrivait à produire des discours inspirés dans l'instant quand cela était requis mais il avait toujours préféré rester silencieux. Il n'était certainement pas ce que l'on appelait un moulin à paroles. Cédric parut parfaitement heureux de manger en silence à ses côtés, répondant occasionnellement à des questions ou commentant lorsque d'autres Poufsouffles se penchaient vers lui pour lui parler.

« Alors comme ça, tu as été scolarisé à domicile jusqu'à maintenant ? » débuta Cédric en brisant enfin le silence entre eux. Il ne sembla pas perturbé quand Hadrian ne fit qu'hocher la tête. « Bon, j'imagine que venir à Poudlard à quatorze ans peut rendre l'adaptation difficile mais tu te feras des tas d'amis en très peu de temps. »

Hadrian haussa les épaules, avalant son dessert. « Cela ne m'importe pas vraiment. »

Cédric le dévisagea pensivement avant qu'un sourire un poil moqueur ne se peigne sur ses traits. « Pas besoin d'être timide, Evans. Tu es un Poufsouffle, maintenant. Nous autres, blaireaux, sommes très amicaux. »

Cela demanda beaucoup d'efforts à Hadrian pour ne ricaner avec incrédulité. Les humains étaient des humains et la plupart du temps, les humains en arrivaient à conclure le pire, suivaient la rumeur faisant le plus de bruit comme des moutons suivraient leur berger. Et bien souvent, des doigts étaient pointés et quelqu'un serait isolé et rejeté de tous.

« Pas timide, Diggory. » marmonna-t-il à la place. « Pas besoin d'avoir pitié du petit nouveau. »

Cédric ne s'offensa pas, lui souriant simplement une fois de plus. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je suis un préfet et mon boulot consiste entre autres à m'assurer que tout le monde s'adapte bien à ce nouvel environnement. »

Il s'arrêta pour montrer quatre garçons assis à la table de Poufsouffle. « Tu partageras ton dortoir avec ces quatre-là – Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins et Zacharias Smith. Tu peux leur demander de l'aide si jamais tu en as besoin ou alors tu peux venir me trouver. Ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Hadrian émit un son étouffé affirmatif d'arrière-gorge tout en examinant ses quatre futurs colocataires. Justin et Ernie s'étaient battus avec hargne à ses côtés durant la guerre. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Hopkins et Smith l'irritait rien qu'en étant dans son champ de vision. Hadrian méprisait la déloyauté et Smith était exactement cela dans tous les sens du terme. Il supposait que c'était un miracle que le garçon n'ait pas été celui qui avait trahi l'AD durant sa cinquième année.

« Eh, Cédric ! Viens j'ter un coup d'œil ! »

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête en entendant l'appel provenant d'un petit groupe d'étudiants. Hadrian ne perdit pas de temps et saisit l'opportunité qu'ils venaient de lui offrir, surtout lorsque Cédric parut sur le point de refuser.

« C'est bon, » lança-t-il, se remettant vivement sur ses pieds. « Je vais faire un tour à la table des Gryffondors pour saluer quelques connaissances. »

Cédric cligna des yeux. « Oh, très bien dans ce cas. A plus tard, Hadrian. »

Hadrian acquiesça avant de se hâter en direction de la table de Gryffondor, allant droit vers Neville, Ron et Hermione. Il était conscient que pas mal de paires d'yeux se focalisèrent soudainement sur lui. Il était plutôt inhabituel que quelqu'un d'une Maison se dirige vers la table d'une autre.

Hermione fut la première à le voir et Hadrian ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle l'accueillit chaleureusement. « Hadrian ! Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir atterri à Poufsouffle ! Ron, bouge tes fesses et fais-lui un peu de place. »

Ron, la moitié d'une part de gâteau dans la bouche, se décala docilement sur sa gauche, se débrouillant pour lâcher un 'salut' peu clair. Hadrian lui sourit en retour. Il s'était familiarisé aux habitudes alimentaires de Ron des années auparavant.

« Tu aimes la nourriture d'ici ? » s'enquit Neville tandis que Hadrian se laissait tomber entre Hermione et Neville, la jeune fille s'était également poussée pour lui faire de la place. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être autant entouré quand il s'agissait de personnes en qui il avait explicitement confiance, même s'ils n'étaient pas _ses_ personnes.

« C'est plutôt bon. » agréa Hadrian. « Est-ce que les repas sont toujours aussi extravagants ? »

« Oh, non. » Hermione rayonna soudain comme toujours lorsqu'elle avait une occasion de partager ses connaissances. « Seules les fêtes de début d'année, de fin d'année et les banquets durant des périodes spécifiques sont aussi grands. Halloween en est une et Noël en est une autre. »

« Mais la nourriture est bonne toute l'année. » contribua Ron avec un sourire, ayant fini s'engloutir sa pâtisserie. « Il y simplement plus de choix lors des fêtes, pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes du roux. « L'estomac de Ron est un trou noir. Il mange absolument tout. »

Hadrian s'esclaffa quand Ron protesta bruyamment et les deux se mirent à se quereller.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça. » lui confia gentiment Neville. « On apprend à ne plus les entendre avec le temps. »

Hadrian émit un petit bruit de gorge, évasif. Gérer les disputes de Ron et deHermione était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien.

Son regard fureta le long de la table des rouges et or et décida de commencer son intégration à Poudlard. Il fit un geste en direction de son homologue. « Qui est-ce ? »

Neville suivit sa main du regard puis son expression s'assombrit. « Oh, c'est Potter. Harry Potter. Il est vraiment populaire mais … eh bien, disons qu'il n'est pas le mec le plus sympa que tu puisses rencontrer. Sa mère est le professeur d'étude des Moldus – là, c'est elle. »

« Alors tu ne l'aimes pas. » résuma Hadrian, jetant un coup d'œil fugace à Lily avant de se retourner vers Neville.

Neville grimaça avant de soupirer. « Non, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce soit le cas. Il s'en prend aux plus jeunes et insulte tous ceux qu'il n'apprécie pas. Il pense que le monde tourne autour de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est aussi con. Sa mère est bien – le professeur Potter est toujours gentille et patiente avec tous ses élèves. »

Neville sembla s'échauffer sur le sujet tandis qu'il poursuivait en présentant les étudiants entourant Harry. « Ces deux-là se nomment Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça mais ils suivent l'exemple de Potter et des baguettes ont été tiré plus d'une fois, d'autant plus que Ron et moi partageons notre dortoir avec eux. Mais bon, ça fait trois ans maintenant. Nous nous sommes habitués à protéger nos rideaux, la nuit. »

Hadrian dut réprimer un froncement de sourcil. Seamus pouvait être un vrai connard – on ne pouvait nier ce fait – mais l'adolescent pouvait devenir le plus brave des Gryffondors si jamais il en avait la motivation. Dean était plus calme que son meilleur ami, plus en retrait mais Hadrian n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec lui. Mais si les deux s'étaient associés au Harry de ce monde, il ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient devenir amis.

« Et puis il y a Cormac McLaggen à la droite de Seamus. » continua Neville. « Cinquième année. Il est même pire que Potter et avant que je ne commence à la connaître, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible. »

« Il est si horrible que ça ? » demanda sardoniquement Hadrian, bien qu'il sache mieux que personne quel genre de personnalité McLaggen possédait. Hadrian et lui avaient eu de très nombreuses engueulades, souvent après que l'idiot ait refusé de suivre ses ordres et ait foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir. Même Severus avait admis – avec réticence, bien évidemment – que si cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à faire avec McLaggen, il aurait volontiers passé toutes ses journées à apprendre l'art des potions à Hadrian. Ces paroles provenant de l'ennemi juré de son père et de son parrain, cela en disait long.

« Qui est le gars avec les cheveux noirs ? » le questionna Hadrian. Il y avait quelque chose chez le garçon qui lui était plutôt familier, quelque chose dans sa conduite – une sorte de dignité tranquille seulement contrebalancé par une froideur prudente – qui réveilla les souvenirs d'Hadrian.

« Oh, c'est Orion Black. Ses parents sont des amis des Potter. Un de ses pères est en fait le parrain de Pott … Hadrian ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Se donnant mentalement une claque et tentant de ne pas paraître aussi choqué qu'il l'était intérieurement, il répéta faiblement, « Orion Black ? Un de ses pères ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Neville, semblant toujours un peu inquiet du moment d'inattention d'Hadrian. « Black a été adopté par le sang. Il a perdu ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant et Sirius Black et Remus Lupin l'ont pris avec eux. »

Alors voilà pourquoi l'adolescent – Orion – lui semblait si familier. Ces yeux bleus étaient ceux de Sirius et bien qu'ils soient légèrement plus courts, ses cheveux étaient les mêmes. L'allure d'Orion tendait plus à ressembler à celle de Remus, toutefois et il y avait dans ses yeux une lassitude qui lui rappela …

« Est-ce que l'histoire de sa vie est connue de tous ? » interrogea Hadrian avec brusquerie, une suspicion tenace s'imposant dans son esprit.

« Eh bien, techniquement, elle n'est pas censée l'être, » admit le Survivant, paraissant désormais déconfit. « Mais James Potter et Sirius Black sont deux Aurors plutôt connus au Ministère et ils sont célèbres de leurs propres faits alors les médias aiment parler d'eux. Le groupe des quatrièmes années est également au courant puisque … eh bien … »

Neville baissa les yeux et sa voix ne fut alors plus qu'un murmure. « Orion est un loup-garou. »

Hadrian grogna, son intuition se confirmant. L'apparence d'Orion lui rappelait Sirius mais, inconsciemment, en voyant le garçon, il avait tout d'abord pensé à Remus.

« Ça … ne te dérange pas ? » Neville parut surpris. Hadrian en fut hautement contrarié.

« Absolument pas, pourquoi ? Toi, si ? » le défia Hadrian, haussant un sourcil.

Neville secoua hâtivement la tête, bafouillant, « Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais de nombreuses personnes ont un problème avec ça et Dumbledore a jugé qu'il était … juste de nous dévoiler ce fait à nous et aux plus grands que nous. Les loups-garous ne sont pas vraiment acceptés. Je veux dire, ça s'améliore peu à peu – Remus Lupin est un loup-garou connu et il n'est pas complètement mis sur le ban de la société, bien que cela soit peut-être dû à son relation avec Sirius Black – mais les progrès ne sont pas terribles. Mais Potter et Black ont grandi ensemble alors j'imagine qu'ils sont amis. »

« Hmm, » Hadrian pencha la tête sur le côté et ne prononça plus un mot. Il songea à Teddy Remus Lupin qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Il songea à Nymphadora Tonks qui resterait seule ou trouverait l'amour autre part.

Les mondes parallèles étaient étranges. Hadrian n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était triste ou non de cette disparité. Teddy avait été son filleul, après tout, bien que Hadrian n'ait pas été un bon parrain. Et il avait réellement apprécié Tonks – la femme était drôle, avait un grand cœur, était aussi maladroite qu'il était possible de l'être, farouche dans les batailles mais Hadrian l'avait considérée comme une grande sœur pendant un bon nombre d'années.

Cependant, Sirius et Remus avait toujours été proches et Hadrian supposa que sans les douze ans à Azkaban, les deux auraient sûrement fini par se mettre ensemble s'ils avaient été de ce bord-là, ce qui, manifestement, était le cas.

« Je ferais mieux d'y retourner. » annonça Hadrian lorsque l'argenterie sale commença à disparaître. « Je vous dis à demain, vous trois. »

Le Trio, comme Hadrian commençait déjà à les appeler, murmurèrent tous leur accord et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant que Hadrian ne se dirige vers sa propre table, se glissant à son ancienne place au moment-même où les tables finirent de se débarrasser. Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois.

Tentant de faire abstraction du discours et de la chanson – les deux lui tapaient sur les nerfs – Hadrian repassa en revue la Grande Salle, distinguant d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass et Théodore Nott à la table de Serpentard. Tous semblaient être similaires à leurs alter-egos, en termes de personnalités de surface, tout du moins. Puis il y avait Luna à la table des Serdaigles, ses boucles d'oreille en radis faisant ressentir une vague d'affection à Hadrian ainsi que Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et quelques autres qui s'étaient joints à la rébellion contre Voldemort.

Ils étaient tous si ridiculement _jeunes_.

Il médita que peut-être que l'impact de ce que la Destinée avait accompli avait finalement atteint son cerveau puisqu'il tituba derrière le reste des Poufsouffles dans une sorte de brouillard, entendant à peine Cédric leur expliquer comment entrer dans leur dortoir avant qu'ils ne soient menés dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle.

'_C'est réel, c'est vraiment en train de se passer.'_ tenta de raisonner distraitement Hadrian après s'être poliment présenté à ses colocataires et qu'ils en aient fait de même puis il s'assura que personne n'avait touché à sa valise.

Une heure plus tard, Hadrian était le seul encore éveillé dans la chambre mais cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Son corps ne requérait plus beaucoup de sommeil et il devait attendre que les autres se soient endormis avant de pouvoir jeter les sorts de Silence et de Protection sur ses rideaux et autour de son lit. Ces sortilèges lui étaient indispensables. Après tout, il valait mieux éviter de faire mourir de peur ses nouveaux camarades lorsque Hadrian se réveillerait en hurlant à pleins poumons.

Il souffla en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre avec quelques-uns de ses manuels scolaires. Il trouva _Numérologie et Grammaire_ et _Nouvelle Théorie de la Numérologie_ dans la pile des livres qu'il avait pris, ainsi que _Traduction de Runes Avancées_, _Runes Anciennes Rendues Faciles_, _Hiéroglyphes Magiques et Logogrammes_, _Dictionnaire des Runes_ et _Le Syllabaire de Spellman_. Au moins, la Destinée avait eu le bon goût de le mettre dans des cours qu'il n'avait pas choisi dans l'autre monde. S'il avait eu à s'asseoir devant une tasse emplie de feuilles de thé ou une boule de cristal, il n'aurait pas hésité à faire comme Hermione.

Avec la nuit devant lui, il pouvait tout aussi bien prendre le temps de revoir les cours, bien que ce qui était demandé en quatrième année ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. Peut-être que s'il visait une note spécifique pour chaque cours, cela rendrait les choses légèrement plus difficiles. Il voulait une vie normale, pas une vie ennuyeuse.

Hadrian aurait dû savoir que la normalité ne s'appliquait pas à lui.

* * *

Yeah, chapitre 2 terminé ! Ça annonce bien la couleur, non ? Au fait, vous êtes des fous, les gens ! C'est la première fois qu'un premier chapitre d'une de mes trads plait autant ! 15 reviews, des tas d'alertes et de favs ... Vous êtes si bons envers Igor, maîtres ! Igor est content !

RARs aux anonymes :

**Black Jo :** Cool, contente que tu ais aimé le début. Alors, pour te rassurer, j'ai pris contact avec cywscross, l'auteur de cette fanfiction et elle m'a affirmé qu'elle allait continuer son histoire "même si elle devait mourir pour la finir", selon ses dires. J'avais moi aussi peur qu'elle l'abandonne mais ce ne sera pas le cas, je suis tellement heureuse :DD Bon, par contre, les updates seront longs à venir. Mais ils viendront. C'est déjà cela :) Allez, bises et merci !

**THL :** Heureuse que la fic soit à ton goût, pour le moment, du moins :) Merci pour ta review :)

**Tompotter12 :** Ouuuiiiiii, je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fanfiction est trop bien !

**Lol : **Here is it :D

**Emilie :** Yeah, encore une personne qui a l'air d'aimer le début ! Je suis tellement heureuse :D Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ceci est une traduction !**

**Auteur :** **cywscross**

**Fanfiction Originale :** En Cours, 9 chapitres pour le moment, 105 000 mots ( Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur est bien vivante et n'a pas abandonné l'histoire, même si ses updates sont un peu longs à arriver )

**DISCLAMER** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à cywscross. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Notes de l'AUTEUR :** Pas de Pairing pour Hadrian et les Horcruxes existent mais **Neville n'en est pas un.**

**Notes de Traductrice : Merci JayIshtar, ma super Bêta !**

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

Le matin suivant, après deux heures de sommeil sporadiques, Hadrian s'était mis en route en direction du lac pour faire son jogging matinal à quatre heures trente. Après la fin de la guerre, même Percy, qui avait toujours passé plus de temps à l'intérieur, s'occupant de leurs plans de bataille, du nombre d'escouades et des blessés, avait fait un effort pour rester en forme. C'était une habitude tenace que de rester préparé et en bonne condition, prêt à se battre ou à s'enfuir à tout moment.

Le couvre-feu à Poudlard était techniquement de vingt-trois heures à cinq heures le matin suivant mais Olivier avait eu pour habitude de les faire sortir du lit à trois heures trente les matins d'entraînement de Quidditch. Alors Hadrian ne pensait pas qu'aller courir lui entraînerait trop de soucis, même s'il était vu. Ce qu'il ne serait pas puisque personne d'autre ne se levait à cette heure improbable.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, une heure et demi plus tard, il découvrit ses camarades encore bien endormis et ne semblant pas sur le point de réveiller. S'efforçant de faire aussi peu de bruits que possible – ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisque il était toujours silencieux, sans compter qu'Ernie pouvait facilement battre Ron au jeu 'qui ronfle le plus fort' – Hadrian prit une rapide douche. Après quoi, il fit son sac pour la journée et s'assura que ses armes étaient bien toutes là où elles devaient se trouver. Poudlard pouvait être aussi sûre que l'était se promener dans champ d'Inferi avec, en tout et pour tout, une boîte d'allumettes et un briquet.

Hadrian n'aimait pas particulièrement la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Bien que reposante, elle était en grande partie situé sous terre et même avec les fenêtres amenant la lumière du soleil, il avait l'impression d'être piégé dans une grotte.

Ainsi, il était seulement six heures trente lorsqu'il atteignit la Grande Salle et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il s'installa à la table des Poufsouffles. Il n'y avait littéralement personne dans la salle. Même les fantômes brillaient par leur absence.

Scrutant les alentours pour s'assurer que Dumbledore n'allait pas se matérialiser en retirant un sort de Désillusion, ses foutus yeux bleus pétillant joyeusement, Hadrian sortit sa baguette de son holster et lui fit faire un mouvement rapide dans les airs. Il sentit ses épaules se détendre lorsque les tons apaisants de Mozart atteignirent ses tympans. Sortant _Hiéroglyphes Magiques et Logogrammes _de son sac, il commença à marquer des petits commentaires dans la marge. Même si Bill lui avait donné des cours intensifs en Runes Anciennes durant la guerre – le roux lui avait bourré le crâne de tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsque Hadrian avait montré d'excellentes dispositions pour briser les sorts – cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait jamais pris Runes Anciennes comme cours à Poudlard. C'était également le cas pour l'Arithmancie, bien qu'il ait toujours été bon en mathématiques. Il était presque certain qu'il arriverait à suivre mais il préférait être préparé que ne pas l'être.

* * *

Severus Snape n'était pas une personne matinale. En fait, il n'était ni du midi, de l'après-midi ou du soir mais …

« Merci pour t'être levé si tôt pour moi, Sev. » rayonna Lily à sa gauche. Severus eut du mal à réprimer un long soupir.

Il s'était débrouillé pour se débarrasser du béguin qu'il avait un jour eu pour sa meilleure amie mais le fait était que Lily Evans – désormais Potter, Merlin, que ce crétin arrogant soit damné, même si le crétin en question avait quelque peu gagné en maturité et qu'ils pouvaient maintenant se parler tant qu'ils ne restaient pas en la compagnie de l'autre plus de vingt minutes – était toujours sa meilleure amie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait se tirer hors du lit à quatre heures du matin – par Merlin, se réveiller à une heure pareille était complètement indécent ! – plusieurs fois par an pour l'aider à préparer ses cours. La femme avait toujours aimé inventer des façons créatives pour intéresser les nouveaux idiots qui allaient suivre ses cours aux inventions Moldues. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils s'ennuient.

Personnellement, Severus pensait que Lily n'avait qu'à les sanctionner s'ils s'ennuyaient trop pour lui prêter attention. Néanmoins, la seule fois où il avait proposé cette alternative, la sorcière l'avait réprimandé pendant une demi-heure non-stop et devant James Potter, qui plus est. L'imbécile avait ricané dans son coin pendant que Severus se faisait hacher menu.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » grogna-t-il sans réel enthousiasme tandis qu'ils avançaient en direction des cuisines pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner plus tôt que les autres. « Assure-toi simplement de ne pas en faire trop, cette fois-ci. »

« Je n'en fais pas trop ! » récrimina Lily mais un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Vraiment ? Aurais-tu commodément oublié l'année passée ? Tu sais, cette année où tu as préparé une démonstration extravagante pour chaque début de mois et lors de l'une d'entre elles, tu as introduit dans l'enceinte de l'école une vraie motocyclette qui a court-circuité au moment où tu as voulu la mettre en marche, faisant ainsi exploser la moitié de ta salle de classe ? »

« Au moins, les enfants ne se sont pas ennuyés. » se défendit Lily, ignorant le marmonnement de Severus comme quoi « Oui, parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à s'enfuir. ». « Mais je vais reprendre mon système précédent et faire des démonstrations tous les deux ou trois mois, surtout avec le tournoi immin- Est-ce que c'est … Mozart ? »

Severus avait en effet entendu ce qui semblait être un orchestre provenant de quelque part, au-dessus de leur têtes, étouffé mais malgré tout relativement clair.

« Ça vient de la Grande Salle. » s'exprima Lily tandis qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux levés sur le plafond.

« En effet. » agréa Severus, percevant les multiples violons jouant simultanément.

« Nous devrions mener l'enquête ! » suggéra Lily avec enthousiasme, se dirigeant déjà vers l'escalier le plus proche.

« C'est probablement Albus manigançant quelque chose d'outrageux. » soupira Severus, emboîtant malgré tout le pas à la rousse curieuse.

« Je peux dire que c'est du Mozart mais je ne sais comme est nommé ce morceau. » déclara Lily alors qu'ils approchaient de la Grande Salle.

« Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, » suppléa immédiatement le maître des potions. « Quatrième mouvement. »

Lily ne parut pas plus surprise que cela de ses connaissances puisqu'elle savait que Severus avait toujours eu un penchant pour la musique classique. Ça et une bonne tasse de thé – ou un verre de vin, tout dépendait de la médiocrité de leurs travaux – étaient sûrement les seules choses qui pouvaient l'empêcher de pourchasser ses élèves et de les étrangler après avoir lu leurs dissertations épouvantables.

« Oh. » Lily s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la salle, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'une agréable surprise.

Severus posa un regard inquisiteur sur la femme avant de s'arrêter à ses côtés et de jeter un œil.

C'était le nouveau Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Le garçon était assis à sa table, le dos droit et son attention focalisée sur tous les livres et parchemins étalés devant lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que c'était bien lui qui avait invoqué la mélodie. Severus pouvait presque voir la musique danser autour du garçon – Evans, même nom de famille que Lily – tandis qu'un vrombissement de magie tourbillonnait dans les airs.

« Scolarisé à domicile, hein ? » Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant pensive. « Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu sur mes listes de classe et seul Filius sera en mesure de le voir en Enchantement. »

Severus eut automatiquement un rictus. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut invoquer de la musique qu'il est adepte d'enchantements. »

Lily parut exaspérée. « Imagines-tu toujours le pire chez quelqu'un avant même de l'avoir rencontré, Severus ? »

« Oui. » rétorqua promptement Severus. « Si mes attentes sont aussi basses qu'elles peuvent l'être, je ne serai pas tenté de commettre un homicide quand la personne me remettra inévitablement des rapports et des potions affligeantes. »

Lily roula des yeux mais ne poussa pas le bouchon plus loin. Les deux s'étaient déjà querellés à ce sujet un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Allons lui dire bonjour. » dit-elle à la place et ignorant complètement l'expression atterrée de Severus.

Leurs bruits de pas étaient clairement audibles mais Severus ne remarqua aucune raideur subite dans ses épaules ou une quelconque autre réaction. La garçon n'était soit pas facile à surprendre ou bien possédait des sens exceptionnels et avait su qu'ils étaient là avant même qu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Evans leva les yeux de son livre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de lui et rangea ce qui semblait être un manuel sur les Runes Anciennes avant de se lever.

« Bonjour à vous, » le salua chaudement Lily. « M. Evans, c'est ça ? »

Evans leur offrit un sourire poli mais placide tout en hochant la tête. « Bonjour à vous également, Professeur Potter, Professeur Snape. »

Tandis qu'il s'exprimait, le volume de la musique les entourant chuta en un instant à un son quasiment inaudible à l'oreille humaine. Severus parvint à peine à voir le tic simultané d'un doigt contre la cuisse d'Evans. Alors comme ça, le garçon savait faire de la magie sans baguette ?

Il nota que Lily lui lançait un regard goguenard et il réprima l'envie de se renfrogner tandis qu'il acquiesçait avec tension en guise de salutation. Une lueur d'amusement éclaira les yeux verts ombragés lorsque Evans lui rendit son hochement de tête. Bien que se sentant agacé à l'idée d'être perçu comme amusant et non pas intimidant, Severus fut soudain frappé par la familiarité de la couleur. Ils étaient similaires aux yeux de Lily.

Non, pas similaires, réalisa Severus lorsque Lily entreprit de lancer la conversation sur un sujet banal avec le garçon. Ils possédaient exactement les mêmes nuances bien que ceux de Evans semblaient plus réservés, plus méfiants envers le monde. Severus se souvint qu'Albus avait donné une vue d'ensemble du passé du garçon aux Directeurs de Maison et à Pompom. Le garçon avait récemment perdu ses parents lors d'un des raids occasionnels effectués par une petite poignée de Mangemorts convaincus qui n'avaient pas été attrapés et placés à Azkaban mais ne s'étaient pas réintégrés à la communauté sorcière non plus. Ces sorcières et sorciers fanatiques et complètement tarés estimaient qu'ils 'menaient à exécution les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres' en attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en question réapparaisse. Bellatrix serait parmi eux si elle n'avait pas été attrapée.

Bref, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Hadrian Evans avait les yeux de Lily, bien que, pour être honnête, Lily ne pouvait pas être la seule personne au monde à arborer des yeux verts. Son fils – et c'était seulement parce qu'il était le fils de Lily que Severus ne l'éviscérait pas à chaque cours de Potions. Cela aidait que Lily ne prenne jamais automatiquement la défense de ce sale gosse à chaque fois qu'il venait se plaindre – avait pareillement les mêmes yeux verts émeraude.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry Potter et Hadrian Evans avaient également la même couleur de cheveux que le père du premier.

Severus secoua mentalement la tête et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Même cheveux noirs et yeux verts mais Potter était plus grand qu'Evans, sans mentionner qu'il avait vu Evans interagir avec le pseudo Trio, la nuit d'avant. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit en terme de personnalités. Pourquoi est-ce que cela importait s'il y avait une légère ressemblance physique ?

« Alors tu as choisi Runes Anciennes comme une de tes options ? » demandait Lily.

Evans approuva du chef, jetant un coup d'œil à ses livres et parchemins. « Oui, ça et Arithmancie. »

« Bon choix. » approuva Lily. « T'a-t-on éduqué dans ces deux matières, chez toi ? »

Une expression étrange traversa fugacement le visage d'Evans mais bientôt, un sourire en coin adoucit ses traits. « En quelque sorte. Mais ces deux sujets me viennent naturellement et je n'ai probablement pas encore tout passé en revue dans les manuels. »

« Les cours te feront du bien, dans ce cas-là. » décida Lily. « Ils peuvent être difficiles pour quelques étudiants mais également fascinants si l'on est intéressé par les Runes. Je n'ai pas pris cette option, toutefois. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me plonger dedans alors je ne connais que les bases. »

Evans rayonna pratiquement en tendant le bras pour attraper le livre le plus proche. « Vous devriez essayer celui-là, Professeur. Les bases ne sont pas aussi appréciables puisqu'il s'agit surtout de mémorisation mais une fois que l'on a atteint un niveau supérieur, on peut commencer à créer de multiples agencements et à lier les runes ensemble à l'aide de la magie. Oh, mais une simple rune peut contenir beaucoup de puissance également. Par exemple, 'Eihwaz' est une rune purement défensive. J'appelle ça une 'halte' habituellement puisque c'est une rune qui représente la patience et le calme. Si l'on place assez de magie en elle, elle … »

Ses sourcils se haussant sans discontinuer, Severus observa Evans poursuivre son cours, une main battant dans les airs pour illustrer ses propos. Et Lily écoutait, écoutait honnêtement parce que …

Parce que le garçon savait de quoi il parlait. Cela était évident, ses phrases ne se terminaient pas jamais en question et sa voix était dotée d'une passion non feinte. Severus lui-même en savait seulement assez pour s'en sortir, ayant largement préféré les Potions et la DCFM durant sa scolarité. Mais il se retrouva à tendre le cou pour mieux voir lorsque Evans agrippa quelques bouts de papier et posa son doigt sur un cercle de runes complexe dessiné méticuleusement à la main sur le parchemin.

Merlin, il avait le pressentiment que Bathsheda allait sauter de joie avant la fin de semaine.

Il leva les yeux du papier quand Evans s'arrêta brusquement et vit l'expression penaude émerger sur le visage du garçon.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il et Severus put presque voir le masque invisible reprendre place sur ses traits, effaçant son excitation soudaine avec une efficacité d'expert. « Ce n'était pas mon but de radoter ainsi. »

« Tu ne peux décemment pas t'arrêter maintenant ! » s'insurgea Lily avec indignation en faisant le tour et en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Allez, que disais-tu à propos de lier 'Sowilo' à 'Hagalaz' ? »

Evans hésita avec incertitude, dévisageant Lily avec une perplexité déroutante. Severus retint un rictus avant de s'asseoir à côté de la rousse, un sourire narquois peignant ses traits lorsque Evans dirigea sur lui un regard encore plus décontenancé.

« Reprenez, M. Evans. » s'exprima Severus d'une voix trainante. « Ou prévoyez-vous de vous tenir là, à nous regarder bêtement comme un imbécile amoureux jusqu'à ce que le petit-déjeuner ne commence ? »

« Severus, sois gentil. » lui ordonna Lily – un vieux réflexe – mais elle eut l'air plutôt contente qu'il ait choisi de s'asseoir avec elle. Comme s'il avait eu le choix, Lily l'aurait ignoré pendant le reste de la journée s'il s'était dérobé et … Eh bien, il pouvait secrètement admettre qu'il aimerait bien finir d'écouter le point de vue d'Evans sur le fait de lier deux runes. Pas qu'il le dirait jamais à haute voix, bien entendu.

Lentement, presque précautionneusement, Evans s'assit à son tour, poussant ses notes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouvent au milieu de la table. Mais il n'y eut pas d'hésitation lorsqu'il le lança dans une autre explication, leur esquissant des exemples et les gardant soigneusement captivés tandis qu'ils débâtaient ensemble d'une théorie sur les runes.

Ce fut seulement plus tard, presque une heure après que Lily et lui se soient rendus dans la Grande Salle – ils n'avaient pas vu le temps le passer et il avait fallu qu'un elfe de maison s'enquière anxieusement si les deux professeurs allaient manger avec les élèves ce jour-là pour qu'ils se rendent compte de l'heure. Cela avait fait foncer Severus et Lily hors de la salle pour aller préparer des détails de dernière minute dans leurs salles de classe, et Evans fourrer vivement ses affaires dans son sac – que Severus comprit enfin ce qui l'avait titiller depuis qu'Evans avait commencé à converser avec eux.

Le raisonnement intelligent et les gestes de main accompagnant ses dires avec emphase, aucunement irritant contrairement à l'attitude qu'avait adopté Granger en classe, était vaguement évocateur d'une Lily plus jeune en faisant de même à la Bibliothèque alors qu'elle lui expliquait comment lancer tel ou tel enchantement ou délibérant des potions avec lui.

Severus songea qu'il était peut-être en train de devenir fou. Et le trimestre scolaire n'avait même pas encore débuté.

* * *

Lily jeta plus d'une fois un coup d'œil à la table des Poufsouffles et plus précisément au garçon aux yeux d'émeraude assis en bout de table qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ignorer les tentatives de Cedric Diggory de lancer la conversation. Elle devait lui reconnaître cela. Hadrian – elle n'arrivait pas à penser à lui par son nom de famille puisqu'ils partageaient le même, c'était simplement trop étrange – se débrouillait merveilleusement bien en empêchant toutes discussion de démarrer.

A sa gauche, Severus faisait de même qu'elle. Bien plus subtilement, évidemment mais son regard était pensif au lieu d'inquiet.

Oh, elle avait observé quelques similitudes entre le garçon et elle-même – les yeux verts et un penchant pour se montrer passionné quand elle aimait quelque chose – et elle savait que Severus l'avait également noté. Mais le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie était Pétunia et Hadrian ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur ou au mari de sa sœur – dieu merci – alors elle avait laissé tomber toutes hypothèses les connectant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait pareillement remarqué les cheveux noirs quelque peu ébouriffés mais ils n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux indomptables de James et de Harry. Personne du côté de la famille de James n'avait les yeux verts et cela incluait toute la famille étendue que la plupart des personnes devaient traquer à l'aide d'un arbre généalogique et une loupe.

Mais après seulement une heure en sa compagnie, Lily s'était grandement attaché à Hadrian. Le garçon aimait véritablement les Runes Anciennes et elle espérait que Bathsheda serait en mesure de le mettre au défi. Hadrian allait probablement s'ennuyer à suivre les cours des quatrièmes années puisqu'il s'agissait en grande partie de l'apprentissage des bases.

Un grand groupe de Gryffondors se traîna à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et Lily repéra automatiquement son fils. Elle lui fit de grands signes de la main pour le saluer. Son sourire se s'effaça un peu lorsque Harry l'ignora mais elle ne laissa pas cela l'embêter. Il n'était sûrement pas cool pour un fils de devoir saluer sa mère devant ses amis.

Elle se tourna alors vers Orion et fut contente de voir que le jeune héritier des Black répondre à son salut par un hochement de tête cordial. Orion était toujours si poli – sans aucun doute l'influence de Remus – même si un peu distant. Elle savait qu'autant Sirius que Remus avaient espéré qu'Orion s'ouvrirait un peu plus une fois à Poudlard mais, si cela était possible, le garçon s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même depuis ses début ici.

Cela n'aidait que son propre fils – _son propre fils !_ – soit plein de préjudices envers les loups-garous. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir où James et elle s'étaient trompés dans son éducation. Harry réussissait à garder son aversion pour lui quand Remus et Orion venaient leur rendre visite, les évitant le plus possible. Mais elle savait, à son plus grand désespoir, que si la raison principale pour laquelle Orion était rejeté des élèves était parce qu'Albus avait été un abruti complet et avait déclaré sa nature à l'école, cela était également dû au fait que Harry incitait ses pairs à craindre et à haïr les loups-garous.

Elle supposait qu'elle devait se considérer chanceuse que Sirius et Remus tentent toujours de rester amicaux avec Harry. Et qu'Orion reste malgré tout en compagnie de son fils, bien que ce soit probablement dû au fait qu'Orion n'avait littéralement personne d'autre avec qui traîner et non dû à un quelconque sens de la loyauté. Harry lui était familier. Le reste de l'école non.

Simplement y réfléchir la fatiguait. Où avaient-ils commis une erreur en l'éduquant ?

Elle observa Harry lancer un regard noir à Neville Londubat qui venait d'entrer avec ses deux amis. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû présenter son fils au 'Survivant' aussi tôt.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise quand le Trio se dirigea vers la Table des Poufsouffles. Même Ronald Weasley, célèbre pour son appétit sans fin, trotta gaiement pour aller saluer Hadrian.

Elle vit un rare sourire naître sur les lèvres du jeune homme quand Neville passa un bras sur ses épaules et Miss Granger commença à pointer du doigt les différents professeurs pour les lui présenter. Hadrian fut assez poli pour ne pas lui dire qu'il les connaissait déjà tous, ou du moins une grande majorité d'entre eux. Lily avait mentionné quelques-uns de ses collègues lorsqu'ils avaient discuté ensemble.

Avec un soupir chagriné, l'attention de Lily retourna à son petit-déjeuner tandis que Severus se levait, un paquet d'emploi du temps dans la main pour aller les distribuer à ses Serpentards. Les cours allaient bientôt commencé. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser à tout cela plus tard.

* * *

Le premier cours de Hadrian était Botanique en compagnie des Gryffondors. Il ne s'était jamais trop mal débrouillé dans cette matière mais il ne possédait pas non plus le doigté magique de Neville. Ainsi, quand Pomona leur ordonna de se mettre par deux, Hadrian fut plutôt content lorsque Neville ne perdit pas de temps et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à un plan de travail. Ron et Hermione choisirent celui à côté du leur.

« Pas fan de la Botanique ? » Neville sourit lorsque Hadrian tenta de collecter du pus de Bubobulb à pleines mains tout en gardant un sourire disant J'apprécie-vraiment-ce-que-je-suis-en-train-de-faire. A en juger par les ricanements que Neville essayait de réprimer, il ne convainquait personne.

« La plupart du temps, ça ne me dérange pas. » Hadrian fit une grimace puis tendit la plante à son partenaire. « J'ai planté des tonnes de fleurs, des roses aux azalées en passant par les myosotis. Mais ça c'est un peu … »

Seuls des années d'expériences permirent à Harry de se baisser juste à temps quand, accidentellement, Ron serra sa plante trop fort et que le pus gicla en direction de leur plan de travail. Instinctivement, son bras se tendit et il entraîna Neville avec lui juste avant que le liquide ne puisse les toucher.

« Ron ! » glapit Hermione. « Oh, Merlin, je suis tellement désolée ! Est-ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux ? »

« Désolé, vieux. » ajouta Ron avec culpabilité, se jetant à genoux aux côtés de Neville et jetant un regard inquiet à Hadrian. « Est-ce que vous avez été touchés ? »

« Nan, Hadrian est rapide. » Neville semblait avoir du mal à retrouver ses repères. « Par contre, je propose qu'on nettoie tout ça avant que le Professeur Chourave ne vienne par ici. »

Hadrian approuva du chef, jetant un coup d'œil à la sorcière qui se trouvait actuellement à l'autre bout de la serre.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident notable. Pomona – il fallait vraiment qu'il se réhabitue à se référer à elle en tant que Professeur Chourave – passa contrôler leur travaux et observa Hadrian manipuler le Bubobulb avant de le féliciter pour son habilité dans sa matière. Elle attribua vingt points à Neville et à lui et Neville fut, bien évidemment, chaudement congratulé pour son travail.

Hadrian souhaita presque pouvoir révéler à la femme qu'il avait, en réalité, vingt-deux ans et ne pas savoir s'occuper des plantes de quatrième année aurait été tout simplement honteux pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Conclure sa tâche aussi rapidement lui permit cependant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Sa discussion avec la Lily de ce monde – et Severus, quel miracle – n'avait pas été quelque chose à laquelle il s'était attendu aussi rapidement après son arrivée ici. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il interagirait autant avec Lily. Pour tout avouer, il avait même songé qu'il ne lui parlerait pas du tout. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que quiconque serait débout à cette heure et s'était donc retenu de lancer un Assurdiato autour de lui. Le temps qu'il sente les deux professeurs, il était trop tard et ce n'était pas comme si il avait pu leur dire de dégager. De plus, il avait été franchement curieux. Comment était la Lily Evans de ce monde ? Et quand elle avait paru véritablement intéressée par ce qu'il disait, Hadrian n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque Pomona les laissa sortir et il se baissa pour attraper son sac. Son cours suivant était Arithmancie au septième étage.

« Eh, Weasley ! Tu n'arrives même pas manier une plante ? Comment fais-tu pour ne serait-ce que t'habiller, le matin ? Peut-être que maman Londubat t'aide à boutonner ta chemise ? »

Pendant une seconde, Hadrian songea presque qu'il s'agissait de Draco se moquant d'eux, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un con. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna, il trouva en face d'eux une copie presque identique de lui-même. Sur ses lèvres, un rictus supérieur avec Seamus, Dean et Orion autour de lui.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, Hadrian vit le visage de Ron rougir rapidement pendant que Neville serraient les poings. Hermione se tenait entre eux, tirant sur leurs manches, mal à l'aise.

« Ne créons pas de problèmes, d'accord ? » siffla-t-elle. « Allons-y ! Potter ne peut rien faire. Le Professeur Chourave est ici. Ne le laissez pas vous atteindre. »

Neville hocha la tête en serrant les dents et commença à se détourner mais, comme Malfoy l'aurait fait, Harry lança moqueusement, « Ou je suppose que Granger devrait s'en charger. Londubat n'a pas d'expérience pour ce qui est des parents. »

Hadrian attrapa vivement le poignet de Neville et serra. Fort. Le visage du garçon blanchit et son autre main plongea dans ses robes, à la recherche de sa baguette. Hermione en faisait de même bien que ses lèvres étaient pincées et elle posait sur Harry un regard de haine pure.

« Hadrian, lâche-moi ! » parvint à souffler Neville.

« Il essaye simplement de te provoquer pour que tu ais des ennuis. » murmura Hadrian. « C'est le premier jour d'école et il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te retrouves à nettoyer les toilettes pour Rusard. Prends une grande inspiration et calme-toi. »

Neville tiqua mais fit ce qu'on lui avait conseillé de faire avec réticence après quelques secondes. Ron le suivit et les rougeurs au niveau de ses oreilles disparurent mais il lançait toujours un regard meurtrier à Harry.

« Pourquoi ne pas foutre le camp, le Poufsouffle ? » claqua Harry, visiblement mécontent lorsque ni Neville ni Ron ne mordirent pas à l'hameçon. « N'as-tu pas des amis à aller enquiquiner ? »

Hadrian posa sur le Trio un regard exagérément long en haussant un sourcil avant de replonger son regard sur Harry. « A moins que tu ne sois atteint de cécité d'inattention, je suis presque certain que j'en ai. »

Harry plissa les yeux et avança d'un pas, menaçant. « Traîne avec l'Élu et sa malchance s'abattra sur toi, Evans. Tes parents pourraient bien finir comme les siens. »

Hadrian fronça les sourcils. Pendant une seconde, Harry lui avait rappelé … Malfoy. Malfoy, pas Draco. Malfoy comme ces Sangs-Purs qui regardaient les Nés-Moldus avec mépris. Sauf qu'Alice et Frank Londubat avaient tous deux été des Sangs-Purs et Hadrian n'avait pas mentionné de quel type de sang ses propres parents étaient.

Il pencha la tête et tricha légèrement en infiltrant l'esprit d'Harry, passant seulement en revue les émotions qui irradiait presque de son homologue.

… Oh. Harry Potter était jaloux ? De Neville ? Ou du … Survivant ?

Hadrian dû réprimer un éclat de rire dépourvu d'humour. Idiot. Son double était un crétin absolu. Il utilisait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver – erreurs, bourdes, absence de parents – pour rabaisser Neville parce qu'il était jaloux d'un titre.

Harry semblait être un mélange de Ron-le-crétin et de Draco-le-con.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. » déclara Hadrian, gardant une voix légère. C'était vrai après tout, il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps. « Mais tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi d'une famille. C'est irrespectueux. »

Harry ricana, rétorquant cruellement. « Quelle importance ? Les parents de Londubat sont morts. Peu leur importe que je parle mal d'eux. »

Hadrian ressentit les vagues de furie qui s'échappaient de Neville. Le petit groupe d'élèves qui regardait l'altercation jusque-là en chuchotant se tut.

« Oui, ils sont morts. » agréa doucement Hadrian, brisant le silence. « M. et Mme Londubat devaient vraiment aimer leur enfant pour mourir pour lui. Que tu les dénigres avec tant de négligence – n'as-tu donc pas honte ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que leurs camarades de classe les observaient. Ils ne se contentaient plus d'observer. Nombre d'entre eux acquiesçaient et lançaient des regards noirs au Gryffondor populaire, surtout les quelques Poufsouffles qui trainaient encore dans la serre. Derrière lui, Seamus et Dean gigotaient nerveusement pendant qu'Orion restait impassible et silencieux. Ce dernier dévisageait Hadrian avec une expression illisible.

Satisfait d'avoir fait se taire son autre lui, Hadrian donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'un Neville complètement choqué. « Allons-y. La pause est bientôt finie et j'ai Arithmancie. Dans une salle de cours située au septième étage. Je vais devoir courir si je veux prendre une douche avant. »

Hadrian parvint à conduire le Trio hors de la serre avant que Harry - apparemment un peu médusé par la tournure des événements - ne se reprenne et ne se prenne un coup pour quelque chose qu'il aurait dit**.**

Dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, Hadrian s'éclaircit la voix. « Bon, euh, j'imagine que c'était un peu présomptueux de ma part … »

« Merci, Hadrian. » le coupa Neville, lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

Hadrian cligna des yeux avant de hausser les épaules. « Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. »

« Oui mais personne n'était jamais intervenu, auparavant. » lança Hermione, les yeux brillants tandis qu'elle jetait un œil à Neville.

« Ouais, la plupart du temps, les gens ne font qu'observer. » souffla Ron. « Dommage que je n'ai pas pu essayer un sort. Ce sortilège de Chauve-Furie que Ginny m'a appris. C'est sa spécialité. Oh, Ginny est ma p'tite sœur, un an de moins que moi. »

Hadrian hocha la tête avant de lancer un Tempus. « Bon, je dois vraiment courir. »

« Nous avons Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » annonça Neville, dévisageant toujours Hadrian avec insistance. « On se voit au déjeuner ? »

Hadrian acquiesça et leur fit un signe de la main avant de foncer vers le couloir le plus proche, empruntant le raccourci que le château créa peu à peu pour lui. Poudlard avait toujours été gentille avec lui.

* * *

Aussi bien l'Arithmancie que les Runes Anciennes l'après-midi furent d'une facilité telle que Hadrian s'endormit. Les devoirs assignés – un paquet de fiches d'exercices que Vector leur tendit pour le premier et un essai sur la liaison d'au moins deux runes et les propriétés qui en résultaient pour le second – devaient être fait pour le lundi suivant. Hadrian en était à plus de la moitié du paquet de feuilles et ce n'était même pas encore l'heure du dîner.

Un des avantages du cours des Runes Anciennes était qu'il le partageait avec Hermione. Enthousiaste, elle lui avait donné un cours sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Autrefois, cela l'aurait ennuyé. Aujourd'hui, il avait écouté avec indulgence tandis qu'elle avait listé toutes les runes simples. La brune était réellement brillante.

« Hadrian ! »

Hadrian soupira. « Salut, Cédric. »

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée pourquoi le sixième année semblait tant vouloir son amitié. Le préfet lui avait parlé au petit-déjeuner, lui avait parlé au déjeuner et s'asseyait maintenant à la table de Poufsouffle à ses côtés comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il voulait plus être. Malheureusement, Hermione s'était enfuie à la Bibliothèque dès que les cours s'étaient terminés. Hadrian lui avait simplement dit qu'il allait débuter son devoir d'Arithmancie et qu'il la retrouverait dans la Grande Salle.

« Comment s'est passé ta première journée de cours ? » s'enquit Cédric.

« Je me suis ennuyé. » déclara Hadrian d'une voix traînante. Il finit de remplir la trentième page et passa la trente-unième sur le dessus du tas de feuilles.

« Es-tu déjà en train de faire tes devoirs ? » Le préfet jeta un coup d'œil sur son devoir d'Arithmancie.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Hadrian. Son regard se porta sur son voisin. « Tu sais, Cédric, j'apprécie que tu essayes de … m'aider à m'installer mais je suis pratiquement certain d'y être déjà parvenu. Je m'adapte bien et rapidement. J'ai des amis et mes cours sont assez simples pour que je me maintienne au niveau pour le moment. Tu n'as pas à me suivre ainsi tout le temps. Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres engagements, d'autres choses à faire. »

N'importe qui d'autre aurait paru blessé ou au moins embarrassé ou déçu même si Hadrian avait essayé de le formuler aussi gentiment que possible. Cédric lui lança juste un regard de pure perplexité.

« Eh bien, nous sommes amis, non ? » indiqua le sixième année.

Hadrian résista à l'envie qui lui prit de se pincer l'arête du nez. « Nous nous connaissons depuis moins de deux jours. »

Cédric parut indigné. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec notre conversation actuelle ? Tu connais ces trois Gryffons depuis moins de deux jours et ils ne sont même pas dans la même Maison. »

Hadrian laissa échapper un autre soupir et déposa sa plume. Il n'arriverait pas à faire quoi que ce soit tant que ce problème n'était pas résolu.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi veux-tu traîner avec un quatrième année ? » demanda Hadrian, faisant enfin face au préfet. « Tu as des tonnes d'amis avec qui converser, avec qui jouer au Quidditch ou avec qui étudier. Tu as même des admirateurs qui sont prêts à te demander 'de quelle hauteur' si tu leur demandes de sauter. »

Les yeux de Cédric se plissèrent pensivement. « Oui et c'est tout à fait le but. » Il secoua la tête avec ironie. « Les premières années de notre Maison me regardent déjà avec admiration et même les Serpentards n'ont pas de problèmes avec moi. Tous les Poufsouffles m'ont en quelque sorte mis sur un piédestal et je n'ai aucune idée comment j'en suis arrivé à cela. »

« Mais toi, » Le sixième année sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu viens juste d'arriver, bien sûr, mais tu es la seule personne à Poufsouffle qui semble ne pas pouvoir me voir en peinture et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu es une personne intéressante. »

Hadrian tiqua. « Habituellement, les gens se sentent insultés quand quelqu'un ne peut pas se les voir en peinture sans une quelconque raison. »

Cédric eut un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Être insulté n'est pas marrant, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, je suis un blaireau. Tant que tu ne pourras pas me blairer, je te harcèlerai. »

Un rire surpris échappa au quatrième année mais il se reprit rapidement et toussa pour couvrir son éclat. « C'était tout bonnement horrible. »

Cédric haussa un sourcil complice. « Absolument immonde mais tu as rigolé. Maintenant dis-moi sur quoi tu travailles et pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, tu en es déjà à la moitié du paquet. Je me rappelle avoir fait ce devoir. Ça m'a pris jusqu'à décembre pour tout finir. À cette vitesse, tu auras fini le cursus de ton année en un mois à peine. »

Hadrian haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « C'est facile. Du moins, ça l'est pour moi. J'espérai pouvoir demander à Vector de me mettre dans la classe des cinquièmes années. »

Cédric tendit le bras et attrapa quelques feuilles sur la pile.

« Une année ne sera pas suffisant pour toi. » remarqua-t-il, feuilletant son travail. « Par l'enfer, tu as inscrit trois façons différentes de résoudre chaque problème. Tu pourrais me donner des cours. Où as-tu appris tout cela ? »

Hadrian faiblit le temps d'un battement, songeant à Bill et aux longues soirées qu'ils avaient passé plongés dans les manuels et les parchemins. Le plus vieux de Weasley lui avait tant inculqué.

« C'est mon frère qui m'a appris tout ça. » répondit-il, détournant subrepticement les yeux de l'autre garçon pour tourner quelques pages de _Numérologie et Grammaire_.

« Oui ? Il doit être brillant. » commenta distraitement Cédric.

«C'est vrai. » approuva Hadrian. Quelque chose dans sa voix dû le trahir car Cédric leva les yeux sur lui avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Hadrian cligna des yeux avec innocence avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Il pouvait entendre les voix se faire plus fortes et les bruits de pas signalant l'arrivée massive des élèves pour le dîner.

De soulagement, il s'avachit presque sur la table lorsqu'il aperçut Neville, Hermione et Ron se diriger dans sa direction. Le roux feignait de vomir tout en interprétant une bonne représentation de Trelawney. Ron leva les yeux, vit Hadrian en train de le regarder et fit comme s'il étudiait le contenu d'une tasse de thé avant de feindre de s'évanouir.

Hadrian ricana et échangea un grand sourire avec le roux.

« Tu les traites comme de vieux amis. » observa Cédric en lui rendant ses fiches d'exercices. Hadrian se raidit.

« Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. » ajouta le préfet, se remettant sur ses pieds lorsqu'un troupeau de jeunes filles dévia de sa trajectoire première pour se diriger vers le sixième année. Ce même sixième année donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « À un de ces quatre, Evans. Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Vector pour sauter quelques classes. »

Hadrian regarda Cédric partir, saluant les filles avec un sourire amical tandis qu'elles l'entouraient.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment _connu_ le Cédric Diggory de son monde. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots lors de la quatrième année de Hadrian mais c'était tout. Il ne lui était jamais passé par l'esprit que ce Cédric, populaire et toujours entouré de ses amis et ses admirateurs, n'aimait pas cette attention.

Plutôt stupide de sa part, vraiment. Hadrian savait mieux que personne à quel point il était frustrant d'être toujours au centre de l'attention.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Hadrian se leva une nouvelle fois avant l'aube, fit une nouvelle fois quelques tours du lac mais évita cette fois la Grande Salle, au cas où sa mère aurait été debout. Une partie de lui-même voulait apprendre à connaître la femme – elle était peut-être la Lily Evans de ce monde mais elle n'en était pas moins une version de sa mère – mais il se souhaitait être trop proche d'elle. Ne serait-ce que penser au fait que Harry était aimé et choyé par James et Lily suffisait à le faire grimacer de ressentiment.

L'Histoire de la Magie était totalement barbante. C'était encore pire que l'Arithmancie basique – au moins, il _aimait_ l'Arithmancie. Il y avait aussi le fait que Binns était d'un ennui mortel – probablement littéralement – et c'était sans mentionner que ce cours ne mélangeait pas les Maisons alors Hadrian n'avait même pas la possibilité de parler au Trio.

Une heure de libre dans son emploi du temps le fit se diriger vers la Bibliothèque pour la première fois de l'année. Une fois là-bas, il s'installa rapidement à une table pour débuter son devoir en Runes Anciennes. Les consignes étaient plutôt simples mais même le plus facile des devoirs pouvait être amusant à faire dans ce cours. En effet, puisque Hadrian était libre de lier autant de runes qu'il le voulait, tant qu'il pouvait prouver que ce qui en résultait marchait, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il en était à plus de la moitié de son pentagone runique quand l'atmosphère changea pour se teinter de tension et, d'instinct, sa main attrapa sa baguette. Quelques mètres plus loin, un groupe de Gryffondors de cinquième année étaient assis à une table mais ils ne faisaient plus leurs devoirs et ne chuchotaient même plus entre eux. À la place, toute leur attention était portée sur un élève qui venait d'entrer dans la Bibliothèque.

Un simple regard. Leurs expressions hostiles apprirent à Hadrian tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sans même poser les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Cependant, Orion soutenait admirablement bien leur animosité, regardant droit devant lui avec ses yeux bleus glaciaux et une mâchoire contractée.

« Les Bibliothèques ne sont pas faites pour les loups-garous, Black. » cracha un des Gryffondors.

Hadrian jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Madame Pince devait s'être rendue dans l'arrière de la Bibliothèque, là où étaient placées les vieilles archives. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne faisait pas mystérieusement apparition pour mettre fin à une dispute.

Orion prétendit ne pas avoir entendu, se rendant à la table située la plus loin possible des cinquièmes années, ce qui le plaçait à une table de celle d'Hadrian. L'odorat surdéveloppé du garçon devait avoir perçu Hadrian, maintenant et même si ce n'avait pas été le cas, il était impossible qu'Orion ne l'ait pas vu ou reconnu. Pourtant, le quatrième année ne lui avait pas une seule fois posé son regard sur lui.

« Eh, on te parle, le loup-garou ! » aboya un autre cinquième année, semblant se donner du cœur au ventre quand Orion ne riposta pas. « Dégage ton cul puant d'ici avant que tu ne commences à pisser sur le mobilier ! »

Les Gryffondors s'esclaffèrent.

Orion ne réagit pas.

Hadrian fut horrifié.

Il avait défendu Remus de nombreuses fois quand des alliés à leur cause, durant la guerre, avaient critiqué son oncle de substitution – ils avaient rapidement appris à craindre la colère d'Harry Potter, maintenant Hadrian Evans – mais jamais ne s'étaient-ils montrés aussi ouvertement offensants. Ces alliés susmentionnés avaient malgré tout été des adultes possédant un minimum de tact et leurs propos n'étaient pas marqués de la cruauté dont certains enfants faisaient si inconsidérément preuve. Les critiques détenaient bien évidemment une certaine note de méchanceté mais elles n'avaient jamais contenu la malveillance cruelle que les enfants – et plus particulièrement les adolescents – prônaient, simplement parce que la plupart des enfants ne se rendaient pas compte de l'étendue des ravages causés par leurs propos avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au moins, la plupart des adultes savaient où fixer la limite, même s'ils abhorraient les créatures 'démoniaques' de tous leurs cœurs, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des personnes qu'ils auraient ainsi dénigrées.

« Excusez-moi, » intervint Hadrian alors qu'un troisième Gryffondor ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. « Si vous souhaitez parler entre vous, je vous prierai de quitter les lieux. Il m'est impossible de me concentrer avec vous cinq déversant rageusement de telles balivernes et gaspillant l'air de cette pièce. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Orion se figer, les mains dans son sac. Hadrian s'accorda une demi-seconde pour se demander si le garçon était offensé ou non. Il aurait très bien pu confondre l'action de Hadrian avec de la pitié alors qu'il était dans la nature du Poufsouffle de défendre les personnes à qui l'on faisait du tort. D'autant plus que la personne en question était _le fils de Sirius et de Remus_. Puis il décida qu'il n'en avait cure.

Personne ne devrait avoir à faire face au monde entier, seul. C'était d'une solitude écrasante, Hadrian pouvait en attester.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est cette chose ?! » claqua avec incrédulité le premier Gryffondor à s'être exprimer, pointant Orion du doigt. « C'est un loup-garou ! »

Hadrian tenta de contrôler la rage qui montait en lui. Il était bien plus calme qu'auparavant mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à complètement maîtriser sa colère lorsqu'on s'en prenait à Remus. Maintenant, cela s'étendait également à Orion.

« Et ceci est un livre. » déclara Hadrian d'un ton traînant, tapotant sa plume contre ledit livre. « Et ceci est mon essai. J'apprécierai grandement que vous baissiez le ton assez longtemps pour que je puisse le terminer. »

Les Gryffondors bondirent sur leurs pieds, se rassemblant tandis qu'une partie de leur animosité ciblant maintenant Hadrian. Ce dernier ricanant mentalement. Pensaient-ils vraiment l'intimider ?

« Tu es l'étudiant qui était scolarisé à domicile jusqu'à maintenant, pas vrai ? » Le premier Gryffondor, apparemment le meneur, croisa les bars sur la poitrine et lui adressa un regard hautain. « Nous allons laisser passer ça parce que t'es un nouveau et que tu ne sais clairement pas comment les choses marchent, ici. Vu l'état actuel des choses, je me dois de te donner un cours rapide. Les créatures des ténèbres doivent être évitées sauf si tu es à Serpentard. » Le garçon avança d'un pas et sortit nonchalamment sa baguette, sans doute pour essayer d'effrayer Hadrian. « Les petits élèves doivent faire profil bas s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. Les plus jeunes doivent respecter leurs aînés … »

« Je ne suis pas si petit ! » l'interrompit Hadrian, profondément contrarié. C'était la deuxième fois que cet idiot insinuait qu'il était chétif. Oui, il était un peu plus petit que la moyenne mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était le plus petit quatrième année de toute l'école !

Les Gryffondors le fusillèrent tous du regard et le leader éructa, « Tu m'écoutes, Evans ?! »

« 'Les plus jeunes doivent respecter leurs aînés' » l'imita Hadrian avant de plisser les yeux. Les Gryffondors pâlirent. « Je respecte ceux qui méritent le respect. Au cas où je n'aurais pas été assez clair pour que cela pénètre dans vos cerveaux déjà bien malmenés, permettez-moi de clarifier ma pensée : Cela ne vous inclue pas. »

Le meneur devint rouge brique, bouillonnant de rage tandis qu'il levait sa baguette. Orion se tendit, plongeant la main dans sa poche pour agripper la sienne. Hadrian réprima un sourire. Pas si froid que ça, finalement.

« Je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais toi. » lui conseilla gaiement Hadrian, prétendant farfouiller parmi ses parchemins tout en s'assurant qu'une rune défensive atterrissait sur le dessus de la pile. Il pouvait désormais lancer un sort de Bouclier sans baguette mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient visibles. Une rune défensive ne pouvait pas l'être et il pensait qu'il serait amusant de voir l'expression de son assaillant quand …

« Espèce de petit connard ! » gronda le leader avant de crier, « Dentesaugmento ! »

Un rayon de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette et, au même moment, Hadrian tapota la rune du doigt, la nourrissant d'un filet de sa magie pour l'activer. Le sort frappa l'air devant le visage de Hadrian et disparut instantanément, aspiré par la rune et enfermé en elle, prêt à être recracher si Hadrian le souhaitait.

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent, bouche-bée. Cela ne les arrangeait définitivement pas. De son côté, Orion fixait tour à tour Hadrian et la rune des yeux. Apparemment, il avait été le seul à voir et à comprendre ce que Hadrian avait fait.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » siffla le premier Gryffondor.

« Rien. » nia Hadrian avant de pencher la tête sur la gauche. « Mais saviez-vous que tous les sorts jetés dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard déclenche une alarme silencieuse qui prévient automatiquement une certaine bibliothécaire ? »

De vifs bruits de pas se dirigeant vers eux firent blanchirent les cinq Gryffondors mais le meneur fut trop lent et ne parvint pas cacher sa baguette avant que le Dragon de la Bibliothèque ait tourné après un rayon de livre et ait posé ses yeux sur eux.

« Un duel à la Bibliothèque ! » hurla-t-elle, brandissant un plumeau tandis qu'elle s'approchait à grands pas des Gryffondors se recroquevillant. « Hors d'ici ! Il est absolument hors de question que je laisse des vauriens tels que vous lancer des sorts avec mes livres autour ! HORS D'ICI ! »

Les cinquièmes années prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, s'arrêtant à peine pour récupérer leurs sacs avant de fuir.

Hadrian sourit innocemment quand la femme se tourna vers lui, l'étudiant suspicieusement. Son regard dériva alors vers Orion et son expression s'adoucit imperceptiblement avant qu'elle ne pose à nouveau les yeux sur Hadrian.

« Vous vous concentrez sur votre propre travail, vous m'entendez ? » le prévint Pince. « Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on enfreigne les règles, ici. On étudie et c'est tout ! »

Le sourire d'Hadrian s'agrandit. « Oui, madame. »

Pince souffla avant de tourner les talons et de repartir de là où elle venait.

Hadrian la regarda partir, son sourire s'effaçant avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur sa rune. Les runes simples telles que celles-ci étaient à utilisation unique et, à moins que le sort emprisonné soit relâché, il resterait enfermé dans la rune jusqu'à ce que la force de celle-ci se dissipe et que le tout explose.

Avec un soupir, il plaça la tranche de la main au bord de la rune et concentra sa magie dans sa main. Lentement, la magie crépitant presque autour de lui, il passa la main sur la rune. Il observa avec une certaine satisfaction la rune se décoller du parchemin et disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Il aimait réellement travailler avec les runes. Tout comme la DCFM, c'était quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier, quelque chose sur lequel il avait durement travaillé et dans lequel il était devenu talentueux.

Un froissement de parchemin lui fit subitement relever la tête. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

Orion avait sorti ses manuels et ses feuilles de son sac mais il n'avait pas lâché Hadrian des yeux. Cette expression étrange, indiscernable que Hadrian avait vue pendant sa confrontation avec Harry était de retour.

Dans un soudain accès d'impulsivité joueuse, Harry lui lança un sourire enjoué et le salua de la main avant de finalement replonger dans son travail. Il jura avoir vu la bouche d'Orion s'entrouvrir.

Orion ne fit rien en retour mais Hadrian ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le fasse. Un geste de bonté n'allait pas effacer quatorze années de crainte et de méfiance. Mais Orion ne changea pas de table bien que les Gryffondors aient déguerpi. Et lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, ils rangèrent tous les deux leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Hadrian en premier et Orion fermant la marche. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée principale de l'école pour aller à leurs dortoirs respectifs avant le repas.

* * *

Le cours de Potions avec les Gryffondors était programmé après le déjeuner et si Hadrian avait pensé que Severus serait un _tout petit peu_ plus gentil avec lui parce qu'il était à Poufsouffle et qu'il avait réussi à intéresser le Maître des Potions à quelque chose hors des cours, il avait eu complètement tort.

En fait, c'était même l'exact opposé. Severus ne se retenait pas. À en juger par les yeux grands écarquillés de ses camarades de Maison, ce n'était pas une occurrence régulière. Severus pouvait faire pleurer des Poufsouffles mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'en faire autant.

« M. Evans, bien que vous soyez un nouvel élève, je ne tolérerai aucune flemmardise dans salle de classe. » Severus lui adressa un regard noir. « Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous maintenir au niveau, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Informez-moi de votre incompétence et je mettrai avec les troisièmes années. »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit plaisamment Hadrian pendant que Neville et Ron lançaient des regards meurtriers à l'homme. À l'autre bout de la salle, Harry, Dean et Seamus souriaient ouvertement, narquois.

Severus les ignora, fondant sur Hadrian comme un animal sur sa proie. « Très bien, un petit rappel pour vous, dans ce cas. Rapidement – de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre ajoutée à une infusion d'armoise, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? »

Hadrian réprima difficilement un éclat de rire. C'était exactement la même question que le Severus de son monde lui avait posé lors de son tout premier cours de Potions.

« La Goutte du Mort Vivant, monsieur. » répondit-il. Ils ignorèrent tous deux l'intervention d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci marmonna « Potion apprise en cinquième année. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'utiliserais pour inverser les effets de ce philtre ? » le défia Severus.

« La potion Wiggenweld, monsieur. » assura tranquillement Hadrian.

Les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions se plissèrent. « La couleur de cette potion ? Et la différence ? »

Une question piège. « Magenta quand le dernier ingrédient est une corne de licorne. Violette quand le dernier ingrédient est l'aconit. Cette dernière n'est faite que pour les loups-garous. »

Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans le regard de Severus. « Nommez une potion qui inclut de la poudre de pierre de lune, ce qu'elle fait, ses caractéristiques et ses effets secondaires, le dernier ingrédient et les circonstances dans lesquelles il doit être ajouté. »

Hadrian entendit Hermione sortir un parchemin. « Le philtre de Paix qui soulage de l'anxiété et de l'agitation. Elle émet une vapeur argentée et doit être bleue turquoise lorsque correctement préparée. L'effet secondaire, si les ingrédients sont ajoutés en trop grande quantité, provoque un profond sommeil. Le dernier ingrédient est le sirop d'ellébore et, avant d'être ajouté, la température des flammes doit être baissée et la potion doit mijoter pendant sept minutes. »

À nouveau la même émotion. Hadrian était presque certain que c'était de l'approbation. « Quelle est la Troisième Loi de Golpalott ? »

« L'antidote pour un poison mélangé sera égale à plus de la somme des antidotes de chaque composant. » récita Hadrian. Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Peu importe le monde auquel il appartenait, Severus Snape exigeait de la perfection. Et quand le Severus de son monde avait décidé de lui inculquer son art durant la guerre, ils en étaient presque venus aux mains à cause des erreurs qu'il arrivait à Hadrian de commettre.

Severus recula alors doucement, comme si Hadrian avait passé une sorte de test. « Dernière question – décrivez le Véritasérum. »

Cinquième année. Ombrage. L'interrogatoire. Severus l'avait laissé tomber quand il avait dû faire face au Crapaud Rose, cette année-là.

Le Véritasérum était en fait la dernière potion qu'on apprenait aux élèves de septième année et elle n'était même pas inclue dans les ASPIC. Mais elle était également une des potions que Hadrian pouvait probablement préparer dans son sommeil.

« Utilisé pour les interrogatoires, il force une personne à ne dire que la vérité. » dit doucement Hadrian. « Son temps de préparation est d'une phase lunaire. La potion est claire, sans couleur et n'a pas d'odeur. Elle est pratiquement indiscernable de l'eau. Trois gouttes sont suffisantes pour que le sérum marche. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. La classe toute entière semblait retenir sa respiration et la seule chose que l'on entendait était le grattement de la plume de Hermione sur son parchemin.

« Nous commencerons cette année par les antidotes de poison. » déclara finalement Severus, se détournant de lui.

Quelques élèves parurent indignés de sa conduite envers Hadrian mais ce dernier connaissait assez bien le Maître des Potions pour comprendre ce qu'exprimait l'absence d'insultes dirigées à son encontre. À partir de maintenant, Severus n'accepterait que le meilleur de sa part et, venant de Severus Snape, il s'agissait de l'éloge le plus gratifiant qu'une personne puisse jamais recevoir.

« Où as-tu appris cette loi et les informations sur le Véritasérum ? » lui souffla Hermione quand Severus se trouva à l'autre bout de la classe, affichant son mépris envers Harry et ses amis. « Et ta description du philtre de Paix était si détaillée ! Même moi, je n'ai lu qu'une présentation sur le sujet, il y a quelques semaines. »

Hadrian parvint à sourire à moitié tout en ajustant la température des flammes sous son chaudron. « J'en ai lu quelques bouts par-ci, par-là. Et j'ai eu un tuteur. C'était un perfectionniste et il ne me laissait pas tranquille tant que j'oubliais ne serait-ce qu'un détail ou tant qu'il m'arrivait de sauter des étapes. Il m'a fait apprendre d'abord toutes les lois avant de m'enseigner les potions les plus importantes, même si elles n'étaient pas nécessairement les plus faciles à préparer. »

« Alors tu as déjà préparé du Véritasérum ? » insista Hermione, paraissant à la fois impressionnée et envieuse.

Par chance, Severus revint vers eux avant qu'il ait pu le confirmer et que la brune ait pu le forcer à lui apprendre à la faire. Peut-être aurait-il dû répondre 'Je ne sais pas' à la dernière question mais il était tellement habitué à répondre à Severus à chaque fois que l'homme le bombardait de questions que rien que de penser à ne pas répondre aux attentes de l'homme faisait grimacer Hadrian.

Il enfouit vivement toutes ses affaires dans son sac et fonça pour quitter les donjons quand le cours se termina, lançant un simple au revoir par-dessus son épaule au Trio pour pouvoir échapper à Hermione l'Ouragan. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard évaluateur que Severus posa sur son dos tandis qu'il s'échappait à toute vitesse de la salle de classe.

* * *

« Le garçon est compétent en Potions. » fut la première chose que Severus dit à Lily quand elle ouvrit sa bouche pour demander. Il savait qu'elle avait voulu le questionner sur Hadrian Evans depuis le moment où elle avait réalisé qu'il lui donnerait cours ce jour-là. « Il a répondu à mes questions avec suffisamment de détails et a préparé une Potion de Nettoie-Plaie. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, la referma pour finalement la rouvrir. « La Nettoie-Plaie ? C'est une potion médicale qu'on ne touche pas avant la sixième année. Tu as fait préparer une potion de sixième année à toute ta classe ? »

Severus lui lança un regard noir. « Bien sûr que non. Une classe d'imbécile préparant quelque chose bien au-delà de leurs compétences dans une seule pièce ? J'ai droit à assez d'explosions comme ça quand ils préparent quelque chose de simple. Je leur ai dit que j'allais leur assigner la concoction d'une potion différente pour chacun d'entre eux. La plupart ont créé de la Pimentine et quelques-uns que j'avais sélectionnés ont préparé de l'Essence de Murlap. Evans est le seul à qui j'ai confié la tâche de préparer une Potion de Nettoie-Plaie. »

Lily se détendit quelque peu et son visage s'éclaira. « Et il y est parvenu ? »

Severus haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. « En effet et il a passé le plus clair de son temps à simultanément tenir une conversation avec Granger tout en s'assurant que les potions de Weasley et de Londubat ne faisaient pas fondre leurs chaudrons. Par conséquent, ils ont été en mesure de me rendre des potions quasiment adéquates, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois les séparer ou les garder ensemble. »

Lily rigola en voyant le dégoût se peindre sur le visage de son ami. « Qu'est-il advenu de la potion d'Hadrian, dans ce cas ? L'as-tu gardé ? »

« Non. » annonça Severus, poursuivant quand Lily parut perplexe. « Je l'ai donnée à Pompom. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais soudainement 'aussi gentil avec elle'. »

Lily s'esclaffa et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle a cru qu'il s'agissait d'une de tes propres potions ? C'est un beau compliment. »

Severus acquiesça, sirotant son verre d'eau tandis que son regard voyageait une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la Table des Poufsouffles. Il se demanda pourquoi le garçon n'était pas à Serdaigle ou même à Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors étaient au moins assez peu raisonnables pour le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il les insultait.

Contrairement à Albus, Severus n'avait pour habitude d'utiliser sa Légilimencie à tout va. Il n'avait pas vraiment de scrupules à l'idée de plonger dans les esprits des autres mais il se refusait de dépasser une certaine limite. Il ne se servait de cette capacité que lorsqu'elle se révélait nécessaire. Les quelques fois où il avait légilimencié Londubat avaient été durant les premières et deuxièmes années du garçon, lorsque l'imbécile se débrouillait pour être constamment en danger, fourrant son nez dans des affaires qui n'étaient aucunement les siennes avec deux autres _gamins de onze ans_.

Cela n'avait pas aidé qu'Albus les ait encouragé. Mettre en place des pièges que des premières années pouvaient déjouer pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sérieusement ? Severus s'en était presque arraché les cheveux quand, après que le fiasco de la Pierre Philosophale soit passé et qu'il se soit rendu au troisième étage pour récupérer ses potions, il avait découvert que l'énigme qu'il avait mise au point avait été remplacé par une devinette d'une facilité pathétique. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Granger était peut-être intelligente mais Severus n'avait pas joué l'espion Serpentard pour rien et Albus le savait.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait été un jour Mangemort, Severus ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement violent mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de cogner Albus ce jour-là, quand les yeux de l'homme avaient pétillé et qu'il lui avait dit que c'était pour le _plus grand bien_. Rien, pas même Potter-fils dans ses pires jours, n'arrivait à l'irriter autant que ces trois mots.

Alors, quand Evans avait croisé son regard et avait répondu à toutes ses questions sans hésitation, Severus avait dû se retenir d'entrer dans l'esprit du garçon. En y repensant, il y avait eu quelque chose dans ces yeux verts étrange qui avait éveillé sa méfiance. Il se demandait si Evans connaissait l'Occlumencie.

« Pompom s'intéresse à lui. » déclara Severus, jetant un coup d'œil à l'Infirmière qui était en pleine conversation avec Minerva. « Elle voulait savoir si Evans souhaitait se diriger vers la Médicomagie. »

Lily lâcha un petit 'hum' contemplateur. « Je pense qu'il sera un peu trop occupé avec les Runes Anciennes. »

Severus ne dit rien. Il se demanda si quelqu'un remarquerait s'il commençait à assigner des potions plus difficiles à Evans, juste pour voir à quel point le garçon était adepte.

* * *

Pour Hadrian, la semaine passa sans autre confrontation avec Harry et sa bande. Il n'avait pas même encore rencontré Draco, ce qui était bizarre puisque le blond et lui-même avaient été comme chien et chat depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard. Enfin bon, les cours venaient juste de commencer alors il pourrait les rencontrer les alter-égos des personnes qu'il connaissait plus tard.

Les cours d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose lui firent gagner des points pour Poufsouffle. Filius et Minerva exprimèrent leur ravissement au vu de ses capacités dans leurs matières respectives. Il n'avait jamais brillé en Métamorphose comme son père l'avait apparemment fait et il n'avait pas plus été talentueux en Enchantement comme sa mère l'avait été mais après tout, il avait vingt-deux ans. Il avait eu le temps de s'entraîner.

Le cours de DCFM fut … eh bien, Hadrian passa une grande partie de l'heure à garder la tête baissée, tentant de toutes ses forces de se retenir de tuer Faux-Maugrey. Le bâtard radota encore en encore sur les Impardonnables et Hadrian, vindicatif, se demanda s'il pouvait s'en tirer s'il lançait un Avada Kedavra sur Croupton Jr. tandis qu'il voyait Neville se faire de plus en plus pâle.

Au moment où le cours se finir, Hadrian tira Neville hors de son siège, attrapant son sac au passage, laissant Hermione et Ron discuter entre eux de ces sorts.

« Bois. » ordonna Hadrian au Survivant au moment où il eut trouvé une salle de classe vide et eut fermé la porte derrière eux. « C'est une Potion Calmante. Bois-la puis prends une grande inspiration. »

Le visage blême et tremblant, Neville obéit, ingurgitant la potion sans grimacer puis respirant un bon coup. Hadrian pensa qu'il avait eu une plutôt bonne idée en songeant à prendre la potion avec lui. Il l'avait trouvé sa pochette d'urgence emplie de potions diverses et variées la veille, rapetissée et cachée sous ses vêtements.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il auprès de Neville une fois que la respiration de ce dernier se fut calmée et que son visage ait repris des couleurs. « Ou veux-tu aller à l'Infirmerie ? »

« Ca va aller. » marmonna Neville avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Je ne voulais … je veux dire … je pensais à … à mes parents. »

Hadrian ne dit rien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire dans ces cas-là.

A la place, il s'assit aux côtés de Neville qui s'était laissé glisser par terre, adossé au mur, et passa fermement son bras autour des épaules de l'autre.

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix avant que Neville ne lève finalement la tête et regarde Hadrian.

« Merci. » déclara-t-il avec reconnaissance. « Pas … pas juste pour la potion mais aussi pour ce que tu as dit, lundi. » Il gigota soudain, mal à l'aise. « Cela fait moins d'une semaine que je te connais mais tu … tu … comprends ? Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis à du sens mais … »

« Mes parents sont morts aussi. » annonça alors Hadrian. Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent d'une réalisation naissante. « Dans un raid. Ils sont morts pour me protéger. Je sais ce que c'est. »

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants, écoutant le chahut des élèves dans les couloirs se rendant à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Neville fut assez gentil pour ne pas pousser Hadrien à lui donner des détails. Ils allèrent dîner dans un silence agréable et bien que le cours de DCFM soit encore présent dans les esprits, il n'était plus aussi douloureux.

* * *

Nya, qu'est-ce que j'aime cette histoire ! Non, sérieusement, j'en suis folle ! Sinon, ce chapitre, pas mal, non ? Au fait, je vous aime, les gens :DD

RARs aux anonymes :

**tompotter12** : T'inquiète, j'adore faire des traductions alors c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre ces histoires magnifiques à la base :D Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, en tout cas. Ça fait drôlement plaisir ! Sinon, je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien l'histoire, pour le moment :) Bises !

**Black Jo** : Je pense réellement que le fait que Harry soit enfant unique n'a pas dû aider. James et Lily ont dû lui passer tellement de caprices qu'il est devenu insupportable. Pas ou pas assez de réprimandes et hop, le tour est joué. C'est du moins ce que je pense. M'enfin, ça n'empêche que je ne peux pas me le voir, ce perso ... tellement con et méchant ! Autrement, oui, je trouve que les rares avec Harry à Poufsouffle sont rares : ça ne fait que rendre cette fanfiction encore plus originale et géniale :D Contente que tu ais aimé :) Bises !

**Emilie** : Niark niark niark, la vie est dure, n'est-ce pas ? N'empêche, je trouve que j'aurai pu être bien plus méchante et attendre un mois pour poster ce nouveau chapitre traduit. Ma bonté me perdra xD Nan, sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre. Celui-là est encore meilleur, d'après mon humble avis. Qui ne doit pas valoir grand chose xD Et oui, je trouve aussi que ma Bêta fait un travail formidable. Je l'ai, je la garde ! xD Autrement, eh bien, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'en suis friande et ça réchauffe mon petit coeur :D Allez, bises !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Ceci est une traduction !**

**Auteur :** **cywscross**

**Fanfiction Originale :** En Cours, 9 chapitres pour le moment, 105 000 mots ( Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur est bien vivante et n'a pas abandonné l'histoire, même si ses updates sont un peu long à arriver )

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à cywscross. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Notes de l'AUTEUR :** Pas de Pairing pour Hadrian et les Horcruxes existent mais **Neville n'en est pas un.**

**Notes de Traductrice : Merci JayIshtar, dear Bêta ! You're great at whatcha doing :D**

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, je t'en prie, Hermione, arrête de distribuer ces badges pour la SALE ! »

Hadrian se figea, un morceau de poulet que Cédric avait déposé dans son assiette avec des tas d'autres aliments – le préfet semblait avoir décidé de materner Hadrian depuis qu'il avait remarqué à quel point Hadrian mangeait peu lors des repas – à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

Ah, la SALE. Il avait oublié. La campagne d'aide aux elfes de maison de Hermione en quatrième année.

Il poussa un soupir et abaissa son morceau de poulet. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas si faim que ça. Un dur coup dans les coudes de la part de Cédric lui fit planter sa fourchette dans sa nourriture un peu plus fortement qu'il n'était nécessaire. Impénitent, il fut grandement reconnaissant au Trio lorsque, derrière lui, Ron la fustigea et que Hermione lui reprocha véhément son indifférence. En effet, cela fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention de Cédric.

« Je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Et ce n'est pas la SALE, c'est la S.A.L.E. ! Les elfes de maison devraient être libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Que les elfes de maison doivent obéir à tous les ordres qu'on leur donne – c'est de l'esclavage, c'est tout ce que c'est ! »

« Elle a été comme ça tout le week-end. » soupira Neville en s'asseyant à côté de Hadrian. Le préfet et les trois Gryffondors s'étaient, en quelque sorte, liés d'une amitié polie grâce à Hadrian. « Où étais-tu ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu hier ou même samedi. Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup pu parler, ce matin. »

« Devoir de Runes Anciennes. » annonça vaguement Hadrian. En vérité, il s'était installé dans la Salle sur Demande pour avoir la paix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quatre personnes le suivent partout où il allait. « Pour aujourd'hui. »

« Hm, chanceux. » Même Neville parut assez mécontent. Hermione avait toujours été passionnée à propos de ses idéaux.

« Hadrian ! »

Hadrian cacha sa grimace et se tourna prudemment vers la brune. « Oui, Hermione ? »

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'un badge se retrouva devant son visage. Un regard implorant mais déterminé croisa le sien.

« C'est mal que les elfes de maison soient obligés d'obéir aux gens ! » dit-elle avec vigueur. « Ils travaillent dans le château, ils font la cuisine pour nous, font notre lessive. Tout ça sans être payés ! C'est pour cela que j'ai créé la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Tu es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai ? Et toi, Cédric, tu vas soutenir la S.A.L.E, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que Hadrian avait rencontré Cédric, le préfet parut intimidé tandis qu'il lançait un regard nerveux à Hadrian.

« Euh … » Cédric toussa pour se donner du temps, tirant sur le nœud de sa cravate. « J'aimerais beaucoup mais … »

« Génial ! » Hermione enfonça un badge dans la main du Poufsouffle surpris avant de vivement en attraper un autre et de le tendre à Hadrian, dans l'expectative.

Hadrian étudia le badge avant de lever la main et de gentiment refermer les doigts de Hermione dessus. La déception qui transparut de ses yeux lui donna l'impression d'être une pourriture mais il continua résolument sur sa lancée.

« Hermione, est-ce que les elfes de maison disent qu'ils ne veulent pas travailler ici ? » la questionna Hadrian.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Bon, non mais ils savent pas ce que c'est que d'être libre ! Ils seront heureux dès qu'ils seront affranchis ! »

Hadrian délibéra en son for intérieur avant de s'enquérir. « À l'heure actuelle, ne sont-ils pas heureux ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne trouvant pas ses mots. « Ils pourraient être plus heureux ! » insista-t-elle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » la défia Hadrian avec acharnement. « Leur as-tu demandé ? »

« Eh bien … ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! »

« Ce sont des elfes de maison, Hermione. » lui rappela Hadrian. « Pas des enfants. Ils peuvent penser par eux-mêmes. »

Une légère rougeur s'étendit sur les joues de la sorcière alors qu'elle essayait de le faire la lâcher. « Si tu ne veux pas te joindre à … »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Hadrian resserra sa poigne sur son poignet pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller en tempêtant. « Ce que tu essayes de faire est admirable mais ne devrais-tu pas également prendre les avis des elfes de maison en compte ? Je ne nie pas le fait que certains elfes de maison se font maltraiter mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils le sont tous. Si des enfants humains étaient maltraités, tu ferais en sorte de les retirer à leurs parents, oui ? »

Hermione blanchit, semblant légèrement atterrée. « C'est différent ! »

Hadrian haussa les épaules et la relâcha enfin. « C'est le même concept. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les elfes de maison sont parfaitement heureux de travailler ici, au château. Faire la cuisine, s'occuper du ménage – c'est ce qu'ils aiment faire. Nous, humains, sommes des paresseux. Nous n'apprécions pas de faire la lessive ou de cuisiner des repas après une longue journée. Ce n'est pas le cas des elfes de maison. Ils aiment travailler dans les cuisines et nous aider autant que Ron aime jouer aux échecs. Autant que toi tu aimes lire. Autant que Neville aime prendre soin des plantes. Autant que Cédric aime jouer au Quidditch. Leur retirer ce qui leur fait plaisir ne va pas aider. »

Hermione le dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux sur le badge dans sa main.

« Je pense quand même qu'ils pourraient être plus heureux s'ils étaient libres. » persista Hermione avec une toute petite voix mais son entêtement transparaissant toujours.

Juste derrière elle, Ron ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour l'arrêter dans sa lancée avec aussi peu de tact que d'habitude. Hâtivement, Neville lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le faire taire.

Hadrian se permit un petit sourire tout en proposant, « Et que dirais-tu de cela, dans ce cas ? Tu remets ta campagne de la S.A.L.E. à plus tard et nous faisons quelques recherches pour savoir si les elfes de maison devraient être libérés ou non. »

Hermione se ragaillardit. « Des recherches ? »

Hadrian acquiesça. « Oui, nous pourrions passer quelques livres de la Bibliothèque en revue et nous rendre aux cuisines pour interviewer quelques elfes de maison. Ainsi, nous saurons pour de vrai s'ils doivent être complètement indépendants. »

Hermione rayonna en le regardant. Hadrian se félicita mentalement.

« Nous ? » se rappela soudain Hermione.

Le sourire de Hadrian se fit presque narquois lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres garçons qui avaient été silencieux jusque-là. « Compte sur moi et je suis sûr que Nev et Ron seront ravis de t'apporter leur aide. »

« Moi aussi. » intervint Cédric, choisissant cette occasion pour rendre son badge à sa créatrice. « Je me ferai un plaisir de vous apporter mon aide. »

Neville paraissait bien plus content et même Ron hocha la tête. À contrecœur, certes, mais quand même. Il s'assit en face de Hadrian.

Un grand sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Hermione et Hadrian lui fit un geste de la tête pour lui indiquer de prendre la place vide à côté de Ron. « Maintenant, allez, tu dois manger quelque chose. N'as-tu pas sauté le petit-déjeuner, ce matin ? »

« Et le dîner d'hier soir. » grogna Ron, entamant déjà une part de tarte au saumon. Hermione s'installa à ses côtés. « Rater deux repas et un petit-déjeuner avant ça. Tu es complètement folle. »

Hermione fusilla le roux du regard. « Les elfes de maison ont cuisiné cette nourriture ! »

« Et ils ont fait l'effort de la préparer. » médita sournoisement Hadrian. « Ce serait dommage de la gâcher. »

Les coins des lèvres de Hermione se soulevèrent d'un amusement réticent avant qu'elle ne tende le bras et ne ramène à elle un bol de salade. « Ne pense pas un seul instant que je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, Hadrian Evans. »

Hadrian sourit simplement de toutes ses dents avant de planter une nouvelle fois sa fourchette dans son bout de poulet. Cédric n'allait probablement pas le laisser quitter la table avant qu'il ait fini tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« Je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse la calmer comme tu l'as fait. » souffla Neville en s'assurant que Hermione ne l'entendrait pas.

Hadrian émit un petit 'hum' nonchalant. Autrefois, il n'en avait pas été capable non plus mais personne ne connaissait Ron, Hermione et même Neville aussi bien que lui les connaissait aujourd'hui. Et cela incluait leurs alter-égaux.

« Tu sais bien débattre. » remarqua Cédric, pensif. « Tu ferais sûrement un avocat d'enfer. »

Hadrian se renfrogna. « S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour m'asseoir dans une salle d'audience toute la journée. Je deviendrai fou. »

« Tu es un mec d'action, alors ? » sourit Cédric.

Hadrian songea à toutes les batailles qu'il avait menées. Toutes les morts qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Tout le sang sur ses mains.

« Oui. » Il sourit affablement et se concentra sur sa nourriture. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

* * *

« Yeux Verts, viens me voir, s'il te plait. »

Hadrian marqua une pause alors qu'il allait passer la porte et son regard se posa sur Babbling. Il se retourna vers Hermione qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. « Je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle. »

Hermione acquiesça et s'en fut. Hadrian revint dans la salle de classe et approcha le professeur assise à son bureau, fixant distraitement quelques parchemins étalés devant elle.

Bathsheda Babbling, Hadrian l'avait appris, avait constamment l'air perdu dans son monde, ce qui lui rappelait Luna, ainsi qu'un penchant pour ne jamais appeler qui que ce soit par son vrai nom. Personne ne savait si c'était parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait réellement pas ou parce qu'elle trouvait cela amusant. Hadrian était Yeux Verts. Hermione était Bouclette, ce qu'elle trouvait extrêmement irritant. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement appréciée non plus quand Ron avait déclaré que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'elle aurait très bien pu être surnommé Broussailleuse.

Pour en revenir à son professeur, elle était petite et fine, les cheveux d'un brun foncé et courts. Elle semblait avoir à peu près l'âge de Severus et de Lily et enseignait avec une attitude affable et sereine. Elle avait cependant tendance à oublier sa propre classe, s'arrêtant quelque fois en plein milieu d'une phrase pour marmonner sur un concept ou autre.

La plupart des élèves, surtout Hermione, auraient aimé qu'elle arrête cela parce qu'elle passait souvent d'une idée à une idée, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse suivre. Hadrian aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse plus souvent. Ses digressions étaient toujours plus intéressantes que ce qu'elle leur enseignait.

« Professeur ? » lança-t-il quand il lui apparut clairement qu'elle avait complètement oublié sa présence. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Babbling cligna des paupières puis leva ses yeux bleus sur lui, le clouant sur place. Elle ne semblait plus du tout distraite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle en lui jetant ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Hadrian fronça les sourcils. « Mon devoir, madame. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. » le contra Babbling.

Une pointe d'anxiété inattendue tordit le ventre de Hadrian mais sa voix resta égale. « Nous étions censés lier au moins deux runes. Vous n'avez pas spécifié que nous ne devions en lier que deux. »

Babbling continua de le dévisager sans cligner des yeux. « Miss Granger en a lié trois. »

Hadrian n'était pas sûr de ce que cet illogisme venait faire là alors il choisit de hocher la tête. Un instant plus tard, on lui tendit une craie.

« Recopie-moi le procédé en entier. » lui instruisit son professeur en lui indiquant le tableau. « Ne t'embête pas avec les propriétés, démontre simplement comment tu as trouvé le pentagone. »

Hadrian sut alors que son dîner n'allait probablement pas se retrouver dans son estomac. « Tout ? »

Les yeux de Babbling étincelèrent. « Tout. »

Hadrian étouffa un soupir avant de déposer son sac sur un bureau à proximité et de s'approcher du tableau.

Deux heures et cinq tableaux de recherches, de données et de formules plus tard, Hadrian se redressa et recula d'un pas, dévoilant l'esquisse de son pentagone runique auquel il était parvenu.

Se retournant, il découvrit Babbling se tenant à quelques mètres de lui, son regard parcourant toutes les étapes avec vitesse, encore et encore. Hadrian ne savait pas si elle tentait de dénicher une erreur ou si elle était simplement intéressée. Un pentagone runique, bien que compliqué, n'était pas la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait du produire. Un tridécagone runique, ça c'était impressionnant. Il n'en avait eu à en créer un qu'une seule fois, en cinq mois et avec l'aide de Bill. Et le résultat final n'avait malgré tout eu que soixante-dix pourcent de chance de réussir. Il avait fallu treize sorciers et sorcières pour le maintenir et ça avait été un vrai miracle qu'ils soient parvenus à le retirer, au final.

« Tu as fait ça en une semaine ? » s'exprima enfin Babbling. Il n'y avait pas d'incrédulité inscrit sur son visage. Elle examinait avec sérieux et avec contemplation. Hadrian ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Oui. » répondit, faute de savoir quoi dire d'autre. « … Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Sans aucun doute. » déclara Babbling. Hadrian se raidit et se retourna vers le tableau. Il s'était trompé quelque part ? Sur un simple _pentagone_ runique ? Bill devait très probablement se retourner dans sa tombe.

« Ne t'embête pas à venir au prochain cours. » continua Babbling et Hadrian fit volte-face, ahuri. Son professeur retournait déjà vers son bureau.

« Quoi ? » Hadrian se redressa, étudiant désespérément le tableau et tentant de découvrir là où il s'était trompé. « Ecoutez, si vous me donnez une demi-heure – quinze minutes, même – je trouverai mes erreurs et les corrigerai mais s'il vous plaît, ne me mettez pas à la porte ! J'aime les Runes Anciennes. J'ai réellement envie de suivre ce cours et … »

Babbling fronça les sourcils en l'observant, récupérant son devoir. « Le pentagone est parfait, tu n'as commis aucune faute. Mais je ne t'autoriserai pas à venir à mes cours. »

Hadrian la dévisagea avec perplexité. Donc il ne s'était _pas_ trompé ? Alors pourquoi, par l'enfer, se faisait-il virer de ce cours ?

Il essaya à nouveau. « Mais … »

« Pas de mais. » Babbling secoua la tête, farfouillant dans son tiroir avant d'en tirer un bout de parchemin et une plume. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir t'asseoir avec les autres élèves. »

L'appréhension qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt laissait peu à peu place à l'agacement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me virer sans raison. » affirma-t-il, la note d'acier dans sa voix qu'il cachait habituellement quand il ne commandait pas les troupes reprenant sa place sans qu'il ait besoin de faire des efforts. Il vit Babbling s'arrêter. « Au moins, s'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal, Professeur. »

Babbling leva lentement ses yeux sur lui. Hadrian ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si visiblement surprise. Tous les élèves voudraient savoir pourquoi ils se faisaient expulser d'un cours, non ?

« Ce que tu as fait de mal ? » répéta Babbling, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle repassa devant son bureau. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Yeux Verts ! Mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas vouloir continuer de t'asseoir en classe à m'écouter expliquer les bases de runes et de concepts si simples que tu pourrais les réciter en dormant. Enfin, si, tu le pourrais mais tu n'arriveras pas à m'en convaincre. Tu as créé un pentagone runique en une semaine. Les élèves ne touchent pas aux runes enchaînées avant leur septième année et encore, il ne s'agit que de paires, de trinités et peut-être de quadrivium si j'estime qu'ils peuvent y arriver. Mais toi, tu as réussi quelque chose qui est bien au-delà dès la première semaine en quatrième année. Avant que tu n'arrives, Miss Granger était l'une de mes meilleures élèves et de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir de son devoir, pour le moment, sa troisième rune a besoin d'être renforcée. Elle peut encore s'améliorer. »

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas, agitant son devoir dans les airs. « Toi, par contre, de ce que tu viens juste de me montrer, je peux te garantir que tu pourrais passer ton BUSE en Runes Anciennes demain et l'avoir haut la main. Tu pourrais passer ton ASPIC juste après ça et l'avoir également. Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que tu assistes à mes cours. »

Hadrian ne put s'en empêcher. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Babbling inclina simplement la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe comme si elle ne comprenait réellement pas pourquoi il était effaré.

« A-Attendez, » balbutia Hadrian. « Je n'ai pas commis d'erreur ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ? Je suis juste … au-delà des septièmes années, en terme de compétences et c'est pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me voir venir à vos cours ? »

Babbling plissa les yeux. « C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début, Yeux Verts. T'es-tu récemment cogné la tête ? Peut-être devrais-tu te rendre à l'Infirmerie après que nous ayons terminé. »

Hadrian tiqua. Puis il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait sûrement pensé qu'elle se moquait de lui s'il n'avait pas entendu la note d'inquiétude véritable dans sa voix. Apparemment, son professeur de Runes Anciennes – bientôt son ex-professeur – était tout simplement inepte, socialement parlant. Si elle l'avait _dit _au tout début au lieu de lâcher quelques des indices pouvant facilement être mal interprétés, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait de mauvaise interprétation. Ceci dit, elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas clairement expliquée du tout.

« Non, madame. » Hadrian lui sourit avec ironie. « Je vais bien, merci. À propos des cours, j'aimerais vraiment passer mes BUSE et ASPIC avec les autres élèves. Je suppose que je pourrais étudier par moi-même pendant ce temps-là mais … »

« Non, non, non. » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Babbling, secouant la tête tout en faisant un mouvement pour désigner son parchemin sur son bureau. « Yeux Verts, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête ? Je te l'ai dit, tu pourrais passer ton BUSE de Runes Anciennes demain et ton ASPIC juste après. Comme cela n'est pas possible puisqu'un examinateur ne pourra pas être dépêché à temps et que Barbe Blanche doit toujours faire son intéressant pour montrer à quel point il est bienveillant avant de donner sa permission quand ça n'est pas un de ses Gryffondors chéris, cela prendra au moins quelques semaines. Mais je veux quand même que tu viennes me voir quelques heures par semaine pour discuter avec moi de théories avancées. Nous nous assurerons que tu connais bien tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir passer tes examens sans la moindre difficulté … »

Tandis que Babbling radotait et retournait à son bureau, Hadrian se demanda si elle réalisait seulement qu'elle venait d'insulter Albus Dumbledore ou si elle était juste directe.

Dans tous les cas, Hadrian se dit que Babbling venait très probablement de devenir un de ses professeurs préférés.

* * *

« Hadrian, tu nous as manqué, hier soir. » l'appela Hermione dès qu'elle vit l'adolescent. Leur nouvel ami – elle se demanda si les gens allaient commencer à les appeler le Quatuor ( s'ils débutaient à les nommer ainsi, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de leur jeter des sorts. C'était un surnom tout bonnement immonde pour tout groupe ne provenant pas d'un orchestre ) – paraissait, comme toujours, alerte. Hadrian ne venait jamais prendre son petit-déjeuner avec des yeux ensommeillés ou décoiffé bien qu'il ne prenait jamais sa cravate. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir vu une seule fois la mettre. Mais les professeurs ne s'en plaignaient pas alors Hermione laissa tomber. Elle portait toujours la sienne mais Neville et Ron, ayant malheureusement remarqué la mauvaise habitude de Hadrian et l'absence de réprimande, n'avaient pas perdu de temps et s'étaient débarrassés de leurs cravates.

« Le Professeur Babbling m'a retenu pour parler de mon devoir. » annonça Hadrian en s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor avec eux. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'écusson de Poufsouffle sur ses robes, Hermione aurait sûrement oublié qu'il n'était pas à Gryffondor. Occasionnellement, il lui était arrivé de se dire que si quelqu'un avait tenté de se faire une place dans leur trio, ça aurait rendu les choses assez bizarres. Mais non, Hadrian avait intégré leur petit groupe et on aurait presque pu avoir l'impression qu'il en avait toujours fait partie.

Neville tendit distraitement deux muffins au nouvel arrivant tout en le questionnant, « Déjà ? Ne devais-tu pas le rendre hier ? »

« Elle a commencé à les corriger en classe. » l'éclaira Hermione tandis qu'elle mordillait son toast. « Nous avons habituellement une période d'étude durant la dernière demi-heure alors elle en profite pour faire ses corrections. »

Ron lança un regard compatissant à Hadrian. « Elle t'a retenu après que tu ais remis ton premier devoir ? Dur. »

Hermione observa curieusement le Poufsouffle quand une expression étrange s'inscrivit sur son visage. « Hadrian ? T'a-t-elle donné une mauvaise note ? Si tu veux, je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ton prochain essai avant nous ayons à le rendre. »

Hadrian avala une bouchée de muffin avant de lui offrir un demi-sourire attristé. « En fait, elle ne m'a pas retenu parce que je m'étais trompé. Elle … eh bien, vas-y, jette-y un coup d'œil. »

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin, le passant à Hermione qui le déroula vivement. Il n'avait pas commis d'erreur ? Alors pourquoi … ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus comme elle lisait l'essai. Elle avait à peine conscience que Neville et Ron s'étaient penché par-dessus la table pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit sur le papier.

« C'est … Comment as-tu … Quoi ?! » bégaya-t-elle, impuissante et sans voix. Un pentagone runique ? Elle ne savait même pas comment en _débuter_ un ! La trinité de runes qu'elle avait créée lui avait assez posé de problèmes comme ça et elle _savait_ qu'elle n'avait pas été parfaite lorsqu'elle l'avait rendu à son professeur !

« Les Runes Anciennes sont ma spécialité. » Hadrian haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait pas produit quelque chose qui méritait qu'on s'extasie devant.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais j'imagine que c'est bien, non ? » interrogea Ron, mâchonnant ses céréales.

« _Bien ?!_ » s'écria Hermione, bondissant sur ses pieds et attirant involontairement l'attention d'au moins un quart de la Grande Salle. Elle agita le devoir devant leurs visages, tentant de leur faire comprendre. « Ce n'est pas _bien_, Ronald ! C'est … C'est … Incroyable ! »

Il y eut un court silence pendant quelques instants, les discussions de toute la table de Gryffondor et d'au moins la moitié de la table de Poufsouffle cessant. Même Potter leva ses yeux sur eux avec un froncement de sourcil irrité. Ils étaient également assez prêts de la Table des Professeurs pour qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux se concentrent sur eux. Un rougissement immédiat apparut sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Puis Hadrian se leva à son tour, tendant le bras pour retirer son essai de sa poigne de fer avec un grand sourire légèrement perplexe. « Merci, je crois. Mais ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Tu seras en mesure d'en faire de même dans quelques années. »

« Oui, dans quelques années ! » explosa Hermione, impressionnée et, il faut le reconnaître, un peu jalouse. Elle savait que Hadrian était intelligent. Elle avait pu le remarquer en Potions et en Enchantements, cours qu'ils partageaient et même s'il n'était pas aussi que bon que Neville en Botanique ( mais qui l'était ? ), il était suffisamment adepte pour gagner l'approbation de Chourave. Mais elle n'avait eu aucune idée jusque-là qu'il excellait littéralement en Runes Anciennes.

« Tu me rattraperas en rien de temps si tu le veux vraiment, Hermione. » déclara Hadrian avec une certitude qu'elle était loin de partager. « Maintenant, je dois me préparer pour aller en Histoire de … »

« Oh non, Evans ! » Hermione agrippa son bras avant que l'adolescent ait pu s'éclipser. « Tu es déjà en avance sur moi en Potions ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir où que ce soit avant que tu n'aies accepté de me donner des cours particuliers en Runes Anciennes ! »

Hadrian fit la grimace. « Hermione, je ne suis pas le meilleur choix pour … »

« Tu es le meilleur de toute l'école ! » affirma-t-elle avec assurance. Et elle était sûre d'avoir raison. Elle avait harcelé quelques septièmes années de Gryffondors ayant ce cours jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse jeter un œil à leurs travaux. Même s'ils avaient travaillé sur des pentagones et des hexagones de runes, ils n'avaient certainement pas été aussi compliqués que celui de Hadrian. Et cela ne lui avait pris qu'une semaine pour le faire !

Hadrian lança un coup d'œil autour de lui, fusillant du regard Neville et Ron qui les observaient avec de larges sourires qui annonçaient qu'ils ne comptaient rien faire pour venir en aide au Poufsouffle. Hermione les remercierait sûrement plus tard.

Hadrian poussa un long soupir et se retourna. « Après moi, tu es la meilleure de notre classe. D'ici janvier, tu seras probablement aussi bonne que la plupart des cinquièmes années. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Hermione souffla. Elle aurait croisé les bras si elle n'avait pas été aussi certaine que Hadrian aurait profité du fait qu'elle lui ait lâché le bras pour lui échapper. « Ce n'est pas la même chose ! S'il te plait, Hadrian ? Je travaillerai dur ! J'apprendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien m'apprendre ! »

« C'est une bonne idée, Yeux Verts. » les interrompit une voix et ils firent tous les deux volte-face pour trouver Babbling penchée en avant sur son siège à la Table des Professeurs. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que s'habitude, comme c'était typiquement le cas tous les matins.

Hermione avait noté que Hadrian n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise quand il était assis entre deux personnes et Cédric s'assurait toujours de choisir une place qui permettrait à Hadrian de s'asseoir en bout de table. Alors, elle avait fait part de sa découverte à Neville et Ron et depuis, ils avaient fait l'effort de toujours s'asseoir en bout de table quand Hadrian se joignait à eux, à la table des Gryffondors. Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient assis à l'extrémité la plus proche du corps enseignant.

« Professeur ! » siffla Hadrian, paraissant légèrement paniqué. « Je n'ai jamais donné de cours particuliers à qui que ce soit de toute ma vie ! »

« Il y a une première fois à tout. » Babbling hocha la tête. « Ce sera une bonne expérience pour toi, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Non, absolument p… »

« Il est d'accord. » le coupa Babbling, lançant un sourire rayonnant à Hermione. « Je veux que tes prochains devoirs soient encore meilleurs, Bouclette. »

Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement, plutôt satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Normalement, Babbling lui tapait sur les nerfs parce qu'elle était si … _écervelée. _Mais si sa brusquerie habituelle suffisait pour forcer Hadrian à lui donner des cours, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Hadrian alternait entre dévisager Babbling et Hermione. Puis il passa en revue les regards qui observaient la scène, comme s'il cherchait de l'aide. Sur son visage, une expression d'ahurissement avait pris place. Puis il jeta l'éponge, se dégageant de la poigne de Hermione pour prendre son sac et le glisser sur son épaule. En se retournant vers elle, il lui lança un regard noir.

« Les femmes. » marmonna-t-il en ignorant les yeux posés sur lui tandis qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et se rassit enfin. Hadrian n'était pas du genre à s'écraser s'il ne voulait réellement pas quelque chose mais il n'avait pas dit non.

* * *

« Severus ? Tu as M. Evans en cours de Potions tous les mardis, n'est-ce pas ? Que penses-tu de lui ? »

Severus sortit enfin de son dégoût profond à l'idée d'être forcé de participer à une réunion avec les autres professeurs. Albus insistait toujours pour que ces meetings aient lieu toutes les semaines pour que les enseignants puissent évacuer leur irritation de voir à quel point combien la nouvelle fournée d'imbéciles était obtuse, ô combien les nigauds des années précédentes s'étaient encore plus abrutis et quels étudiants – à savoir Potter et Londubat – devraient être surveillés à cause de leur stupidité optimale.

Toutefois, Albus ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi. Le Directeur avait déclaré qu'il souhaitait savoir comment les élèves s'adaptaient à la reprise des cours, si les premières années avaient le mal du pays, si le morveux de Potter avait fait quelque chose de dubitativement intéressant, ces derniers temps et si le Survivant avait choisi de défier une nouvelle fois la mort en fourrant son nez dans des affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

Du pareil au même.

Mais contrairement aux trois dernières années, ce meeting n'était pas complètement centré sur les deux élèves dont Severus aurait été parfaitement content de ne plus jamais entendre parler.

Cette fois, presque tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire sur Hadrian Evans.

Minerva et Filius avaient longuement loué les capacités et le travail du garçon dans leurs cours respectifs, insistant sur le fait qu'il était encore plus doué que Granger. Severus s'était alors souvenu de sa petite démonstration de magie sans baguette avec la musique, la semaine d'avant. Évidemment, ça n'avait pas été grand-chose et toutes les quelques années, un élève de Poudlard prouvait s'être toujours montré apte à réaliser de pareils performances, son noyau magique étant assez grand et puissant. Et ces quelques étudiants étaient toujours meilleurs en Enchantements et en Métamorphose.

Binns ne se rappelait même pas qui était Evans – rien de nouveau – et Maugrey avait fait un vague geste de la main, grognant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé le travail pratique. Ce qui rappela à Severus que Minerva et lui-même, suite à une tournure des événements stupéfiante, s'étaient ralliés et tentaient toujours de faire en sorte que le vieux sénile interdise à l'ex-Auror de lancer un _Impardonnable_ sur les élèves.

Ils étaient plutôt mal parti.

Evans n'avait pas pris Divination – dieu merci, le garçon avait un peu de bon sens – alors Trelawney ne put pas faire part de ses habituelles mises en garde. Sinistra n'avait rien remarqué de particulier chez le garçon pendant les cours d'Astronomie mais elle ne s'avançait pas, déclarant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour cela.

Peut-être pas si étonnamment que cela, Septima avait proclamé qu'Evans était un génie de l'Arithmancie. Le garçon avait terminé le paquet entier de feuilles qu'elle leur avait remis la semaine auparavant. Elle avait annoncé que, normalement, ce paquet de feuilles était à rendre pour fin décembre et, après l'avoir testé, elle lui avait donné la permission de ne plus venir aux cours d'Arithmancie et, à la place, de participer à ceux d'Arithmancie Avancée. En compagnie et de sixièmes et de septièmes années.

Albus avait subtilement froncé les sourcils en l'apprenant et Severus avait dû retenir un rictus narquois. Evans était un inconnu et ne se trouvait pas dans la sphère d'influence du Directeur. Or, Severus savait mieux que personne à quel point le vieil homme aimait contrôler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Albus s'opposait véhément au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais quelques fois, Severus se permettait de se demander si le Directeur ne commençait pas à devenir lui aussi maléfique.

Pomona avait rayonné fièrement à l'entente des louanges faites à un élève de sa Maison avant d'ajouter son propre avis. Evans était doué en Botanique. Pas autant que quelques autres Poufsouffles et surtout Londubat mais il était assurément au-dessus de la moyenne. La femme avait aussi commenté sur son amitié avec le Trio ainsi qu'avec le préfet de sixième année, Cédric Diggory. Elle aurait toutefois aimé que le garçon se fasse plus d'amis dans sa propre Maison.

Elle avait fini en évoquant une altercation qui fit réagir intérieurement Severus. Une querelle entre Potter et Evans avait eu lieu en dehors de sa serre. Et si elle avait été prête à intervenir au cas où ce conflit aurait dégénéré, elle était restée en dehors de tout cela. Apparemment, Evans avait empêché Londubat de s'en prendre à Potter, avait rallié les autres élèves à sa cause à l'aide de quelques critiques et avait _rabaissé Potter_.

Selon Severus, quiconque ne pouvant pas supporter le dédain arrogant dont faisait preuve Potter Jr. était un envoyé des dieux.

Et maintenant, c'était le tour de Severus.

« Le garçon est adéquat en Potions. » déclara-t-il avec brusquerie, pesant le pour et le contre de parler de la Potion de Nettoie-Plaie de la semaine d'avant et de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine du jour-même. Toutes deux sans défaut. « Il n'aura aucun problème à se maintenir au niveau. »

Un silence stupéfait s'ensuivit tandis que tous le regardait, bouche-bée. Même Albus avait haussé les sourcils. Seule Lily souriait paisiblement à ses côtés.

« Pas de récrimination ? Cela équivaut à une ovation, venant de toi, Severus. » s'exprima le Directeur avec douceur. Toutefois, Severus détecta une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux, cachée par l'habituel pétillement.

Severus sourit avec mépris. « Aucunement. Je ne fais que divulguer mes observations de M. Evans. Je suis assuré qu'il ne fera pas parti de ces imbéciles qui font exploser leurs chaudrons et gâchent des ingrédients. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour une grande partie des idiots qui peuplent cette école. »

Son rictus s'accentua quand presque tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Pompom qui n'avait pas encore parlé des deux potions qu'il lui avait confié. Mais comptait-elle seulement le faire ? L'Infirmière était une vraie mère poule avec ses patients, une femme débonnaire avec ses amis et collègues. Toutefois, parce qu'elle était si douce, peu réalisait réellement qu'elle était en fait une des meilleures guérisseuses de la Communauté Sorcière.

Pompom croisa son regard et ne dit rien.

Il y avait quelques personnes, surtout des individus de l'Ordre qui suivaient aveuglement Albus. Severus ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Il avait un jour fait cette erreur avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'était pas spécialement pressé de le refaire. Lily était pareillement assez intelligente pour ne pas laisser Albus la manipuler comme une marionnette. Et même si Potter, Black et Lupin pouvaient être particulièrement bêtes, ils valorisaient plus que tout leurs familles et amis et auraient préféré mourir que de laisser Albus leur faire du mal, directement ou indirectement.

Heureusement, Minerva, Fillius, Pompom et possiblement Pomona étaient tous assez judicieux pour penser par eux-mêmes, eux aussi. Ils avaient tous vu à quel point Albus pouvait se montrer impitoyable durant la dernière guerre, ce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour son _plus grand bien_. Ils avaient tous travaillé avec lui parce qu'il essayait sincèrement de protéger ceux qui s'opposait au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ils restaient prudents, connaissant désormais ses méthodes.

« Bathsheda ? Que penses-tu de lui ? Il me semble me rappeler que ce matin, Miss Granger à demander M. Evans de l'aider dans ses études des Runes Anciennes. »

Severus avait toujours pensé que Bathsheda Babbling était une étrange sorcière. Un prodige certifié en Runes Anciennes, certes, mais assurément étrange. Avec quatre ans de moins que lui et envoyée à Serdaigle, la femme faisait partie de ces individus qui ne s'intègreraient jamais à la société. Enfin, lui-même n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler social.

Là, Bathsheda parcourait quelques parchemins mais leva les yeux quand Albus la héla.

« Hmm ? » Elle cligna des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant de concentration avant que son expression ne s'éclaire. « Oh, avec Yeux Verts ? »

Lily étouffa un gloussement et un murmure d'amusement traversa la pièce.

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Oui, avec Yeux Verts. »

La tête de Bathsheda s'agita avec enthousiasme pendant que ses doigts tripotaient le parchemin en face d'elle. « Ce sera bon pour lui. À propos, j'ai besoin que vous signiez ceci. »

Elle sortit quelques feuilles et les fit léviter jusqu'au directeur. Severus haussa un sourcil quand de la surprise évidente se peignit brièvement sur le visage d'Albus.

« Bathsheda, » Albus jeta un coup d'œil à la brune. « Peut-être devrais-tu reconsidérer cela. Cela fait seulement … »

« Non ! » Bathsheda bondit sur ses pieds, ses mains venant frapper la table lorsqu'elle se pencha. Son expression se fit soudain féroce et concentrée. « Pas de musardise, Barbe Blanche ! Je dis qu'il le peut et je sais ce que je dis, je m'y connais plutôt bien en Runes Anciennes ! »

« Mais ma chère, » débuta gentiment Albus. « Demander à un quatrième année scolarisé à domicile jusqu'à maintenant de passer son BUSE et son ASPIC en Runes Anciennes serait mettre une pression monstre sur lui, peu importe que son talent dans cette manière soit grand. Il ne sera pas capable de le supporter. »

Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent. Bathsheda souhaitait qu'Evans passent ses examens en Runes Anciennes _maintenant_ ?

« J'ai des preuves ! » déclara Bathsheda, déroulant un parchemin et le tapotant de sa baguette. Instantanément, une masse de symboles runiques, de formules et d'explications surgit dans les airs, flottant devant eux pour qu'ils puissent tous voir.

Severus n'était pas spécialisé dans les Runes Anciennes mais il en savait assez pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de regarder après avoir examiné le travail pendant bien cinq minutes.

Il n'était pas souvent impressionné mais cela arrivait, souvent quand Lily était concernée. Toutefois, ce fut une de ces rares fois.

Partout dans la pièce, les autres professeurs se penchaient, étudiant le texte runique avec une grande intensité. Lily, Filius, Septima et Minerva avaient même tiré des plumes et des parchemins de leurs sacs et inscrivaient dessus.

« M. Evans a créé cela ? » s'enquit enfin Albus avec gravité.

Bathsheda hocha la tête et Severus songea que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait paraître fière.

« J'ai donné des cours à des septièmes années qui ont été incapables de réaliser quelque chose comme cela et lui, il l'a reproduit pour moi, hier, en deux heures et l'a créé en l'espace d'une semaine. Les cours des septièmes années l'endormiraient. Je veux qu'il devienne mon apprenti. » conclut-elle, catégorique. « Et il ne peut pas l'être avant d'avoir passé ses BUSE et ASPIC de Runes Anciennes. »

Une vague de surprise traversa la pièce. Bathsheda n'avait jamais pris d'apprenti, auparavant, pas même quand quelques élèves diplômés le lui avaient demandé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inédit qu'un élève encore scolarisé à Poudlard soit fait apprenti d'un professeur. Minerva en avait pris quelques-uns au fil des ans et il était arrivé à Filius d'en accepter sous sa tutelle. Mais ils avaient tous été des septièmes années, quelques fois, de rares sixièmes années qui faisaient montre d'un grand potentiel. Ces élèves avaient tous passé leurs BUSE avant de demander un apprentissage. Et les professeurs n'avaient accepté qu'après qu'ils aient passé l'ASPIC de la matière et aient reçu des notes satisfaisantes.

Albus soupira, baissant une fois les yeux sur le formulaire qui permettrait de contourner les démarches de l'éducation ministérielle et déclarerait Evans comme un cas spécial.

« Je pense que vous devriez signer, Albus. » s'exprima Lily, captant l'attention des occupants de la pièce. « Les compétences de Hadrian ne sont visiblement pas assez exploitées. Elles ne le seraient assez non plus si on lui faisait suivre le cursus des septièmes années. Un apprentissage semble être une bonne idée et Bathsheda se porte volontaire pour le prendre sous son aile. »

Albus sembla curieux. « Hadrian ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous parliez à M. Evans. »

Lily sourit avec franchise. « Apparemment, il se réveille tôt et j'ai fait sa connaissance un matin de la semaine dernière. Nous avons un peu conversé. Il a même soulevé son intérêt pour les Runes Anciennes. De plus, personnellement, je trouve qu'il m'est étrange d'appeler qui que ce soit M. Evans. »

Albus acquiesça, satisfait et ne demanda pas plus de détails. Nostalgique, Severus se dit que Lily aurait vraiment eu sa place à Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas menti, simplement orienté dans une autre direction. Le meilleur mensonge, après tout, était la vérité.

« Bathsheda, es-tu certaine que tu pourras te charger d'un apprenti ? » s'enquit ensuite Albus.

Bathsheda parut indignée. « Bien sûr ! Cela ne doit pas être si dur que ça ! Il va me chercher du café, le matin, je lui apprends tout ce que je sais, il m'aide avec les cours et les corrections et je … eh bien, je lui apprends tout ce que je sais. Facile. »

Severus grimaça intérieurement. Il se sentit soudain désolé pour Evans. Le garçon savait-il seulement qu'elle souhaitait le prendre pour apprenti ?

Albus parut quelque peu exaspéré. « Peut-être devrais-je d'abord parler à M. Evans. J'ai quelques connaissances en runes. Je pourrais lui poser des questions pour voir s'il est réellement capable de passer ses examens en avance. »

« Il n'est pas sous votre juridiction quand on en vient à l'apprentissage en Runes Anciennes ! » objecta Bathsheda, renfrognée. Son expression se fit soudain franchement abattue. « C'est mon premier apprenti. Je le veux faire moi-même et cela inclut que je le prépare aux examens requis. »

Albus soupira encore une fois, mais cette fois, il parut plus résigné qu'autre chose. Bathsheda releva ce fait et son visage s'éclaira immédiatement. Severus se demanda si elle aussi, elle n'avait pas une part de Serpentard en elle. Cela aidait probablement que Bathsheda n'ait jamais rien demandé depuis qu'elle était devenue professeur à Poudlard. La sorcière avait toujours tout gardé pour elle, n'interagissant avec le directeur que si elle le devait vraiment.

« Très bien. » capitula Albus, invoquant un plume et griffonnant sa signature sur la première feuille avant de passer à la suivante et de la signer également. « Donne-lui au moins un mois pour se préparer pour ses examens. Je n'autoriserai pas de dates avant octobre. »

« Le premier octobre, dans ce cas. » agréa Bathsheda en récupérant vivement son formulaire et en annulant le sort qui maintenait le devoir d'Evans dans les airs. Apparemment, elle était affable lorsqu'elle venait de remporter la victoire.

« Je vais lui faire un planning de révision. » annonça-t-elle joyeusement en fonçant hors de la salle.

« … Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi excitée. » commenta Minerva.

« En effet. » lui accorda Albus, joignant ses doigts. « Bon, je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Toutefois, je vous demanderai de garder un œil sur M. Evans. Un élève doué ne doit pas être laissé à ses dépens lorsqu'il s'ennuie trop. »

Le sourire avenant sur son visage fit rire quelques professeurs tandis qu'ils se levaient et quittaient la salle. Severus, lui, se renfrogna en emboîtant le pas à Lily. Evans avait de la chance de s'être lié d'amitié avec le Survivant et d'être un Poufsouffle. L'opinion d'Albus sur le garçon aurait été bien pire si Evans avait atterri à Serpentard et avait refusé l'amitié de Londubat.

* * *

Hadrian grommela un sort de silence lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit, ce soir-là, cinq jours après avoir été forcé de devenir tuteur.

Stupide Hermione.

Stupide Babbling.

Stupide soi-disant amis qui n'avaient même pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Il n'avait jamais donné de cours à qui que ce soit de toute sa vie et non seulement Babbling l'avait contraint à faire cela les mardis, mais elle l'avait également pourchassé pendant plusieurs heures après le dîner, quelques jours auparavant, lui annonçant qu'il passerait ses BUSE et ASPIC en Runes Anciennes le premier octobre.

Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait les deux examens l'un après l'autre, le professeur avait été assez vague pour le rendre instantanément suspicieux. Mais elle s'en était allée en dansant avant qu'il ait pu réellement l'interroger dessus. Laissant Hadrian gérer la mauvaise nouvelle comme quoi il allait devoir réviser pour deux examens primordiaux en l'espace d'un mois.

En toute honnêteté, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Babbling reçoive la permission de Dumbledore aussi rapidement. Voire qu'elle la reçoive tout court. Il s'était attendu à ce que le vieux fou refuse. Dans son monde, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas laissé faire grand-chose à part jouer au héros et au sauveur à chaque fois que le Directeur avait voulu qu'il le fasse.

Mais peut-être était-ce en cela que résidait toute la différence. Dans son monde, il avait été Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Mais dans ce monde, il était juste Hadrian Evans, un Poufsouffle hautement intelligent avec un passé assez vague. Dumbledore allait sûrement vouloir qu'il se joigne à sa cause quand Voldemort reviendrait. Surtout une fois qu'il aurait prouvé ses aptitudes en DCFM. Mais à part cela, il était simplement un élève.

Hadrian passa un autre moment à savourer ce savoir. Simplement un élève. Pas d'attente, pas besoin de faire attention aux manigances de Dumbledore à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision. C'était véritablement agréable.

Il sourit doucement en roulant sur son flanc. Jamais aucun professeur ne s'était autant intéressé à lui comme Babbling le faisait. Bien évidemment, il avait vingt-deux ans mais même quand il avait commencé, Bill s'était enthousiasmé et lui avait dit qu'il était brillant en runes. Qu'il avait été franchement dommage qu'il n'ait pas choisi cette matière quand il était encore à l'école. À part son équipe en matière de vol et Remus, quand il s'agissait de DCFM, deux talents qu'il avait soit hérité de son père, soit été dans l'obligation d'apprendre, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était brillant en quoi que ce soit. Il s'était senti coupable d'être heureux quand Remus lui avait confié que ni James, ni Lily n'avaient été particulièrement bons en matière de runes.

Il n'avait pas encore dévoilé à ses amis qu'il allait bientôt passer ses examens. Il ne voulait pas en faire grand cas, bien que, pour le moment, il ne leur en avait pas parlé parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et que personne n'avait demandé, de toute façon.

Bah, il finirait par le leur dévoiler.

Il roula sur son dos une nouvelle fois avant de s'asseoir. Il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit non plus. Peut-être qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud en cuisine l'aiderait ? Traîner dans les couloirs sans sa Cape d'Invisibilité lui ferait les jambes.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se faufilait hors de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, restant dans les ombres tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines de Poudlard.

Une poire verte chatouillée plus tard, il se retrouva baigné de la chaleur d'une énorme pièce au plafond haut. Des tas de marmites et de poêles en cuivre s'amoncelaient près des murs de pierre, exactement comme il s'en souvenait.

« Est-ce que le maître a faim ? » glapit une voix. « Filly peux vous amener tout ce que vous voulez ! »

Hadrian se tourna en direction de la voix, s'accroupissant automatiquement pour qu'ils soient à peu près au même niveau. Il avait assez d'expérience avec les elfes de maison pour savoir que l'elfe qu'il avait en face des yeux était de sexe féminin et plus jeune que la plupart des autres elfes de maison avec lesquelles Hadrian avait interagit jusque-là.

« Je n'ai pas faim, Filly mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir du chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît. » requit Hadrian.

L'elfe de maison eut un grand sourire et disparut avant de revenir vingt secondes plus tard avec une tasse fumante de la boisson demandée. Son sourire et son remerciement lui valurent d'être rapidement conduit à une chaise, près de la cheminée, le craquement de bûches et les flammes dansantes l'apaisant tandis qu'il sirotait son chocolat. Autour de lui, les elfes de maison arrivaient et repartaient, nettoyant de la coutellerie sale ou préparant les repas du lendemain.

Dans son monde, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans les cuisines pour un en-cas nocturne. Il se demanda si les elfes de maison de Poudlard traitaient tous les élèves aussi gentiment ou seulement ceux qui disaient merci. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent d'amusement quand il essaya d'imaginer Draco remerciant un elfe de maison. Ou buvant un chocolat chaud, d'ailleurs.

« Émeraude est l'ami de Neville Londubat ! » piailla une voix très familière à sa droite. Hadrian se tourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'un elfe mort dans sa dimension.

Il tenta de sourire. « Bonjour. Tu connais Neville ? »

Dobby hocha la tête, ses oreilles s'agitant follement. « Bien sûr ! Neville Londubat est un grand sorcier ! Il a libéré Dobby ! Il a un grand cœur ! »

Hadrian réussit à sourire cette fois. « Je trouve aussi. »

Dobby rayonna.

« Alors tu dois également connaître Hermione et Ron, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Hadrian, avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Dobby hocha encore une fois la tête, fier. « Wheezy et Grangy sont aussi des amis de Dobby. Dobby aimerait beaucoup qu'ils viennent voir Dobby. »

En l'espace d'un instant, l'expression faciale de Dobby se fit dévastée et il parut prêt à se frapper la tête la première contre la surface solide la plus proche. « Dobby ne devrait pas parler comme si le grand Neville Londubat avait du temps libre ! Un grand sorcier à d'autres choses à faire que de rendre visite à Dobby ! »

Instinctivement, Hadrian tendit la main et tira Dobby à lui avant qu'il ait pu se reculer. « Tu n'as à faire ça, Dobby. Vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout naturel que tu veuilles les voir. »

Il marqua une pause, le lâchant prudemment avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil quand Dobby ne bougea pas. Il se rappela de sa première quatrième année. Est-ce Neville savait seulement que Dobby travaillait ici ? Il ne pensait pas l'avoir réalisé avant la fin du mois de novembre. Et les elfes de maison avaient toujours tendance à savoir où est-ce que certains humains se trouvaient alors qu'eux-mêmes restaient hors de vue.

« Dobby, est-ce que Neville sait que tu travailles dans les cuisines de Poudlard ? » s'enquit Hadrian.

Les yeux de Dobby s'écarquillèrent. « Neville Londubat ne le sait pas ! Dobby a oublié de lui dire ! »

Hadrian rigola. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de te voir. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre visite demain matin, avant qu'il ne descende à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner ? Ron et Hermione seront là, eux aussi. »

Il s'arrêta, songeant à son autre lui. Harry n'aurait pas tendance à détester les elfes de maison s'il était ami avec un loup-garou, pas vrai ?

« Dobby fera ça ! » Dobby lui lança un grand sourire. « Dobby remercie Émeraude pour son aide ! »

Hadrian sourit encore avant de finir sa tasse, la confiant à Dobby quand ce dernier tendit les mains, dans l'expectative. « Merci. Bon, je vais y aller. À plus tard, d'accord ? »

L'elfe de maison le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui souhaita bonne nuit, paraissant encore plus joyeux qu'il avait semblé l'être quelques minutes avant.

* * *

Orion paraissait dans un coin sombre de l'école – il avait été une nouvelle fois sorti du lit pour jouer le chien de garde pour Harry et ses deux amis pendant qu'ils installaient leur dernière farce – quand il repéra l'odeur inconnue d'un élève longeant les murs du long couloir.

Il se raidit, se plaquant instinctivement contre le mur, dans sa cachette. En tant que loup-garou, ses sens de la vue, de l'ouïe et de l'odorat étaient plus développés et Harry était parfaitement content de pouvoir en tirer avantage malgré son aversion pour les loups-garous. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours à monter la garde à chaque fois que Harry choisissait de sortir sous la cape de James avec Dean et Seamus.

S'il sentait l'arrivée d'un professeur, il était censé en avertir Harry pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper à temps. Mais s'il sentait l'odeur d'un élève, il était censé le rapporter à Harry et cet élève malchanceux serait sûrement la victime d'un de leur tour.

C'était assurément un élève qu'il sentait s'approcher. Mais cet étudiant …

Orion hésita. Il avait toujours suivi la direction de Harry, simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus facile à faire. Harry était familier même s'il n'y avait pas de discussions, ces derniers temps, qui se passent sans qu'Orion soit cruellement insulté. Mais il avait l'habitude d'ignorer Harry et il valait mieux rester avec lui que de faire face à la haine et au dégoût de l'école toute entière. Personne ne voulait s'approcher d'un loup-garou. Harry l'en avait assuré. Et s'en était assuré.

Sauf …

Orion était loin d'être stupide, contrairement à ce qu'Harry disait, bien qu'il supposait que cela pouvait être discutable à chaque fois que Harry décidait de faire quelque chose de monumentalement idiot et que l'excuse d'être un loup-garou ne semblait pas valoir la peine.

Bref, Orion était assez intelligent pour remarquer que les choses avaient commencé à changer.

Il était revenu pour sa quatrième année à Poudlard, s'attendant à dix nouveaux mois à devoir garder le tête baissée, écoutant les ordres de Harry et ramenant des bonnes notes pour faire sourire son père. Remus avait toujours été personnellement touché quand Orion revenait chez eux sans que sa vie sociale se soit améliorée. Il n'accusait jamais Orion mais paraissait toujours affligé. D'un autre côté, son papa était plus impétueux, plus enclin à radoter amèrement sur Harry en compagnie de Remus, dès qu'ils pensaient qu'Orion ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais au moins, Sirius n'agonisait pas autant à cause de lui.

Mais même les deux premières semaines d'Orion à Poudlard ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues. Les Gryffondors partageaient les cours de Botanique, de Potions le mardi, d'Enchantements et de DCFM avec les Poufsouffles. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aveugle, sourd et muet pour ne pas remarquer à quel point le nouveau quatrième année de Poufsouffle était intelligent. Orion n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de garder un œil sur le nouvel étudiant depuis. Quand Granger avait crié sur tous les toits que le devoir en Runes Anciennes d'Hadrian Evans était 'incroyable', Orion avait ressenti une pointe inexplicable de déception à l'idée qu'ils ne partagent pas cette matière. Avec Harry, ils étaient assez avancés dans la matière pour avoir sauté une année. Ils étaient actuellement en cinquième année en cours de Runes.

Il n'avait pas compris ce sentiment à ce moment-là et ne comprenait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient échangé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot depuis qu'Evans était arrivé. Bon, Evans l'avait salué de cet étrange sourire et lui avait fait un signe de la main à la Bibliothèque, la semaine précédente mais c'était tout. Ils n'étaient même pas assis si près que ça durant les cours. Evans traînait avec Londubat et son groupe et ils restaient généralement aussi loin que possible de Harry.

Mais Evans n'avait pas avalé les salades de Harry quand l'adolescent s'était moqué Londubat et de ses parents. Il avait répondu sans peur d'une rétribution. Et il avait défendu Orion à la Bibliothèque, contre cinq Gryffondors tous plus grands et plus lourds qu'Evans. Mais le Poufsouffle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide, en fin de compte. Juste au moment où Orion avait mis la main sur sa baguette ( Et depuis quand cela arrivait-il ? Quand avait-il seulement essayé d'aider quelqu'un à part pour ses obligations envers Harry, et pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? ), le meneur du groupe – Orion ne s'était jamais embêté à chercher à quel était son nom – avait lancé un sort. Un sort qu'Evans avait capturé dans une rune qu'il avait activé d'un simple tapotement de doigt.

Orion ne pouvait pas faire ça et il avait été un des meilleurs élèves l'année passée, en Runes.

Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas si Evans avait un problème avec les loups-garous. Quelques personnes avaient prétendu être son ami – en première année, quand il n'avait pas encore été confronté à la dure réalité de la vie – et l'avaient trahi peu après, soit en collaborant avec Harry, soit pour s'amuser.

Aucune de ses méditations ne changeait le fait que Hadrian Evans se trouvait dans le couloir, en ce moment-même. Orion devait le reconnaître, il n'entendait pas l'autre adolescent. Il n'y avait que l'odeur d'Evans qui l'avait alerté.

Ce qui était encore une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Evans avait une odeur similaire à celle d'Harry mais en même temps, ils avaient une odeur grandement différente. Orion ne savait pas comment le décrire. S'il n'avait jamais posé les yeux ni sur l'un, ni sur l'autre, il les aurait qualifié de frères mais … non. Ils partageaient quelques attributs physiques mais il savait que James et Lily n'avaient pas d'autres enfants. Les frères et sœurs avaient des odeurs vraiment similaires même si Evans et Harry avaient cette similarité, Orion détectait quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui les différenciaient.

Il secoua mentalement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir dans lequel Harry et Idiot Un et Deux s'étaient engagés. Ils étaient en train de piéger l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient découvert qu'Evans était généralement le premier à arriver dans la salle, surtout le dimanche, quand le reste de l'école décidait de faire la grasse matinée. Alors ils avaient choisi le lendemain pour se venger de leurs egos meurtris.

Prudemment, Orion sortit un morceau de parchemin de ses robes et murmura le mot de passe correct. La carte apparut immédiatement.

Son père et son papa s'étaient longuement disputés avec James sur le devenir de la Carte du Maraudeur pendant qu'Orion s'était caché dans un placard et avait écouté – il n'avait eu rien de mieux à faire, ce jour-là et les Maraudeurs tentaient habituellement de ne pas discuter de leurs différends devant les enfants alors ça avait été intéressant.

Quand Oncle James souriait encore à son fils pour sa méchanceté occasionnel envers Remus et Orion au lieu de soupirer de défaite dégoûtée ou de devenir rouge d'une rage apoplectique comme il le faisait aujourd'hui, l'homme avait voulu que la carte soit partagée entre Harry et Orion. Tous les deux avaient su pour la cape puisque Harry n'avait pas s'empêcher de s'en vanter à Sirius quand James le lui avait donné lors de ses neuf ans. Mais l'avenir de la carte n'avait été abordé que deux mois avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard.

Sirius et Remus avaient été fermes sur ce point. Si Harry avait la cape, Orion aurait la carte. Bien que la cape appartienne à la famille Potter, elle avait toujours été un objet s'apparentant aux Maraudeurs, tout comme la carte. Les deux devaient être répartis équitablement.

James avait fini par jeter l'éponge et un Sirius fervent avait déposé la carte dans sa main sur le quai de départ, le premier septembre, quand les Potter avaient eu le dos tourné. Remus lui avait recommandé de l'utiliser à bon escient et de ne pas trop s'attirer d'ennuis mais son père avait souri en disant cela.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Orion avait gardé la carte secrète et, en toute honnêteté, il ne le regrettait aucunement.

Trois points à côté de la Grande Salle montrèrent Harry, Dean et Seamus pendant qu'un point s'approchant montra qu'Evans s'approchait de lui. Orion hésita encore un instant puis s'assura que les trois farceurs ne comptaient pas revenir tout de suite avant de replier la carte et de la ranger soigneusement dans sa poche. Ses pieds restèrent collés au sol.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Evans apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, portant non pas ses robes d'école mais un jeans Moldu et une chemise blanche avec une veste marron par-dessus. Orion avait choisi de simplement rester caché pendant qu'Evans le dépassait mais au moment où il arriva à son niveau. Mais les doux pas qu'Orion avait du mal à entendre même maintenant qu'il était aussi près s'arrêtèrent abruptement et les yeux verts perçants se posèrent immédiatement et avec une exactitude effrayante sur l'endroit où il s'était caché.

Etait-ce seulement normal ?

« Qui est là ? » La voix d'Evans était basse et glaciale, le flot de parole lent, similaire au ton qu'il avait employé avec Harry. Orion se retrouva à se redresser instinctivement, voulant sortir de sa cachette pour assurer à l'autre qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Il réprima cette envie absurde mais, après une seconde de considération et avisant que la main droite d'Evans se déplaçait lentement mais sûrement vers la poche de sa veste, il en sortit malgré tout.

Les yeux d'Evans se plissèrent dangereusement pendant un quart de secondes avant que la reconnaissance ne s'affiche sur ses traits et qu'il ne se détende complètement. Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine d'Orion pendant que son esprit se rebellait contre une telle notion.

« Oh, c'est toi. » sourit Evans, ouvertement et amicalement. Pas du tout révolté ou apeuré. « Je me disais que c'était peut-être Potter. »

Si Orion avait fait ce qu'il était censé faire, ça _aurait_ été Harry. En l'état actuel des choses, il choisit de ne rien dire. Il n'était pas habitué à dire grand-chose, de toute façon.

Evans l'étudia intensément pendant un long moment, le silence entre eux se faisant de plus en plus désagréable. Puis il lui tendit sa main.

« Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons présentés. » dit Evans. « Je m'appelle Hadrian Evans. »

Orion fixa la main des yeux et repensa aux amitiés qu'il avait tenté de débuter quand il était plus jeune. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait duré plus d'un mois. Evans ne serait pas différent.

Puis il songea à la Bibliothèque et à l'aversion visible entre Evans et Harry. À la façon dont Evans le regardait maintenant, son expression spontanée et vraisemblablement honnête. Orion ne détectait aucune supercherie provenant du plus petit et il était devenu expert dans l'art de repérer les mensonges, après toutes ces années.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Evans avant de s'armer de courage. Il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, après tout.

« Orion Black. » déclara-t-il laconiquement, serrant sa main avec fermeté et écrasant l'appréhension qu'il commençait à le parcourir. Presque avec défiance et très certainement imprudemment, il rajouta, « Je suis un loup-garou. »

Il savait qu'Evans était déjà au courant de cela mais il s'attendait malgré tout à ce que l'autre se dégage, le regarde avec mépris ou même s'enfuit en courant.

Evans ne fit rien de tout ça. Il lui rendit simplement sa poignée de main avec fermeté et sourit, une expression sincère qu'Orion n'avait jamais vu chez qui que ce soit d'autre que chez sa famille.

« Ça m'est égal. » le contra Evans avec candeur. « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Orion fit bien attention à garder un visage inexpressif tout en retirant sa main presque avec maladresse. Il était toujours possible qu'il s'agisse d'un piège.

« Toi aussi tu fais une petite promenade nocturne ? » Evans pencha la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant avec curiosité.

Orion haussa les épaules. Pas vraiment mais que pouvait-il dire ? Que Harry faisait léviter des Bombabouses au-dessus de la Grande Salle dans le but d'embarrasser Evans ?

Un silence mal à l'aise s'ensuivit tandis qu'Orion se remuait les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Merlin, il avait perdu la main.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit. » concéda Evans avec un sourire après quelques secondes. « Je me suis levé pour aller boire un chocolat chaud dans les cuisines. C'truc est censé faciliter le sommeil et tout. »

Orion fronça un peu les sourcils. « … Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Evans se balança d'avant en arrière. « Hmm ? Ah, eh bien, un peu. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Toi ? »

Orion ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner en se souvenant pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement hors de son lit. « Pas d'insomnies. »

Evans haussa un sourcil puis ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il observait les alentours. « Alors tu ne veux pas être ici ? Potter est dans le coin, alors ? Ne le prends pas mal, je sais que c'est ton ami. Nous avons juste eu une autre dispute, hier. »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Orion avait qu'il ait pu les retenir, froids et amers. « Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Un autre long silence. Evans l'étudia une nouvelle fois avec cette étrange intensité. Une partie d'Orion se sentit franchement mal à l'aise.

« D'accord. » accepta Evans avec une facilité déconcertante. « Pas amis alors. »

Orion fronça les sourcils. Evans était le mec le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais rencontré. « Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi ? »

Evans haussa les épaules, nonchalant. « Je peux l'imaginer. Bien que … disons que si un elfe de maison apparaissait soudainement dans votre chambre pour dire bonjour à Neville. Que se passerait-il ? »

Orion avait raison. Evans était vraiment singulier. « … Un nouvel échange d'insultes, je suppose. Harry … n'aime pas les créatures des ténèbres mais il tolère les elfes de maison. Mais il n'apprécierait sûrement pas que l'elfe soit là pour Londubat … pourquoi ? »

Evans sourit avec tristesse. « Il y a un elfe de maison travaillant à Poudlard qui est ami avec Neville, Ron et Hermione. Je lui ai dit d'aller leur rendre visite demain matin. »

Orion s'imaginait déjà sa matinée ruinée par les braillements et les insultes de Harry. Malheureusement, cela n'avait rien de nouveau. La plupart de ses matinées commençaient par une altercation.

Il se raidit quand ses oreilles détectèrent des ricanements et des bruits de pas. Et Evans avait soit lu son langage corporel, soit lui aussi entendu parce qu'il en fit de même.

« Je devrais y aller. » annonça Evans, ajustant le col de sa veste. « Un trois contre un ne serait pas juste. Pour eux. »

Evans lui lança un sourire taquin et Orion pouffa de rire avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Evans, » l'appela-t-il avant qu'il eut le temps de s'enfuir. « … Reste éloigné de la Grande Salle, demain matin. »

La surprise se peignit sur les traits d'Evans avant que le Poufsouffle ne sourit encore. « Oui ? Je m'en souviendrai, merci. À plus, Orion. »

Le temps que Harry et ses Hommes de main le rejoignent, Orion avait repris son poste.

« Personne n'est passé par là ? » le questionna Harry sans grand intérêt, n'accordant même pas un coup d'œil à Orion.

« Personne n'est passé par là. » confirma froidement Orion, emboîtant le pas aux trois Gryffondors.

* * *

La journée de dimanche passa. Hadrian écouta le récit de Neville et de Ron sur leur réveil qui avait pris la forme d'un elfe de maison enthousiaste ainsi que sur les retombées qui s'ensuivirent. Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé et Neville avait réussi à faire retourner Dobby aux cuisines avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

Il avait également vu un Severus au regard meurtrier retourner dans ses donjons après avoir été touché par une des neuf Bombabouses qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide à esquiver ou à éloigner de lui grâce à sa baguette. Hadrian avait le sentiment que lors du cours de Potions de mardi, Harry allait souffrir.

L'après-midi fut passée entre faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque et interroger des elfes de maison dans les cuisines avec le Trio et Cédric pour déterminer le devenir de la campagne d'aide aux elfes de maison. Et le soir, Hadrian donna son premier cours particulier à une Hermione jubilante. Malheureusement pour lui, Cédric vit en cela une bonne occasion pour passer du temps avec eux, les rejoignant avec ses devoirs de Runes Anciennes. Hadrian finit par leur donner des cours à tous les deux.

Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à maudire Babbling.

Lundi matin, Pomona lui remit son nouvel emploi du temps en rayonnant fièrement et en lui disant de continuer ainsi.

Hadrian avait encore Runes Anciennes les lundis après-midis mais Babbling lui annonça qu'il utiliserait ces heures à réviser pour ses examens. Hermione s'était montrée assez curieuse quand il avait reçu le paquet de feuilles mais elle finit par penser que Hadrian passait simplement à quelque chose de plus difficile. Hadrian ne l'avait pas corrigée. Même s'il l'aimait comme une sœur, il ne voulait pas que la brune le harcèle pour qu'il étudie dès qu'il le pouvait.

Désormais, sa matinée d'étude, le mardi se passait également dans la salle de classe de Babbling, discutant de théories et de runes avancées avec elle. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point Babbling pouvait se montrer savante quand elle n'enseignait pas à ses élèves. La femme était une chercheuse dans l'âme.

Mais le mercredi fut bien plus intéressant. Hadrian rencontra enfin Draco Malfoy.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » claqua Ron, de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un incident avec Harry Potter en Enchantements.

Hadrian se sentit presque nostalgique quand le con blond et péteux retroussa le coin de ses lèvres en un rictus narquois. « Honnêtement, la belette, rien venant de toi. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. »

Cela ne fit que renforcer le regard noir de Ron, ses oreilles rougissant. « Alors dégage d'ici et arrête de nous embêter ! »

Ron était plus grand que Blaise et Théo qui se tenaient derrière Draco et le dépassaient mais le blond se débrouilla malgré tout pour le regarder de haut.

« C'est la Bibliothèque, Weasley. » se moqua-t-il du roux. « Elle ne t'appartient pas et ce n'est pas comme si tu le pourras jamais. Ta famille aurait sûrement à vendre leur maison pour pouvoir acheter ne serait-ce qu'un rayon, ici. »

Neville soupira avec un mélange d'irritation et d'exaspération. « Ignore-les, Ron. Malfoy, il y a d'autres tables, ici. Que fais-tu là ? »

En effet, chacun des trois Serpentards se tenaient derrière une chaise vide de leur table mais avant que Draco ait eu le temps de lancer une autre insulte, Blaise se pencha en avant et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Draco, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te voir flirter ou quoi que ce soit que tu sois en train de faire avec Weasley. »

Draco rosit et Ron prit une belle couleur rouge brique, tous les deux se tournant furieusement vers le Serpentard qui arborait un petit sourire suffisant.

Hadrian réprima un ricanement et intervint avant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, dans ce cas ? »

En un instant, trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Hadrian. A côté de lui, Cédric se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, protecteur.

« Il parait qu'il y a un Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui excelle en Runes Anciennes. » attaqua Blaise.

Hadrian eut une vague idée de ce à quoi ils voulaient en venir. « Il se pourrait que je le connaisse. Aimeriez-vous que je lui transmette un message ? »

Blaise haussa un sourcil mais son expression resta sérieuse. « Très drôle. Tu _es_ Hadrian Evans, oui ? »

Hadrian soupira. « Oui, et ? »

« Tu donnes bien des cours particuliers à Granger et à Diggory ? »

Hadrian fit la grimace. « Pas par choix. »

« Et j'ai entendu dire que Granger avait reçu un EE à son dernier essai ? »

« Oui mais elle a travaillé dur pour obtenir cette note. Je n'ai pas fait le travail pour elle. »

Blaise hocha la tête, semblant se moquer de tout sauf du fait qu'il avait trouvé la personne qu'il recherchait. Le Serpentard plongea la main dans son sac et déposa un épais bouquin sur les Runes en face de Hadrian. « Je ne comprends pas la moitié des choses que Babbling raconte. Elle ne reste jamais fixée sur un sujet. Je souhaiterai que tu me donnes des cours particuliers. »

« Pareil pour moi. » s'exprima Théo pour la première fois. « Euh, s'il te plaît. »

Draco grimaça autant que sa condition de Sang-Pur le lui permettait. « Nous … l'apprécierions. Nous pourrions même te payer, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Hadrian tiqua. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était même franchement, _franchement_, anormal. Des Serpentards demandant de l'aide ? _Draco_ demandant de l'aide ? Il savait que Blaise et Théo étaient neutres, aucun des deux ne supportant ni le camp de la Lumière, ni le camp des Ténèbres mais ils s'étaient occupés de leurs propres affaires. Et où étaient Crabbe et Goyle, au fait ? »

« Hors de question ! » explosa Ron, paraissant véritablement énervé. « Pourquoi est-ce que Hadrian voudrait aider une bande de Serpentards ?! »

Draco le regarda de haut. « C'est sa décision, non ? Rassure-toi, Weasley, si jamais je te demande de me donner des cours particuliers, je te donne la permission de me faire admettre à Ste Mangouste. Parce qu'il faudrait que je sois devenu complètement fou pour te demander quelque chose comme ça. »

Ron bafouilla sans mot dire et Hadrian interféra une nouvelle fois. « Écoute, je n'ai rien contre les Serpentards … »

Ron lui lança un regard blessé qui fut expertement ignoré.

« … mais je ne donne des cours à Hermione que parce que j'y ai été forcé par Babbling. Et Cédric … eh bien, il ne veut pas s'en aller. »

Hermione renifla. Cédric sourit de toutes ses dents, impénitent.

Blaise hocha la tête de compréhension et Hadrian se soulagé l'espace d'un instant avant que l'adolescent reprenne la parole. « Alors que préfères-tu ? Qu'on aille voir Babbling ou que ne veuille pas nous 'en aller' ? »

Hadrian sentit qu'il venait d'entrer en territoire inconnu. Depuis quand les Serpentards faisaient … ça ? Il était habitué aux prises de bec verbales et aux duels occasionnels – qui, étrangement, n'avaient eu lieu qu'avec Harry et ses suiveurs, pour le moment – mais pas à cela. Bien sûr, Draco et Ron s'entendaient comme chien et chat et mais l'animosité qui s'était développée entre eux durant les années d'école, dans son propre monde, n'était pas présente. Ron détestait toujours les Serpentards et il semblait que Draco avait toujours un problème avec les 'traîtres à leur sang', ou au moins avec les Weasley. Mais la … haine était absente.

Et Hadrian ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment_, pas gâcher une telle opportunité. Une guerre allait bientôt éclater – Voldemort reviendrait. Ne serait-il pas plus facile pour toutes les personnes concernées si Draco et Lucius n'avaient pas besoin du meurtre de Narcissa des mains d'un fou pour les pousser à s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Ne pouvez-vous pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'enquit-il faiblement, protestant pour le principe parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait céder.

« Qui ? _Potter_ ? » Draco eut un sourire narquois. « Tu _rigoles_, j'espère. Il s'est probablement fait pistonné pour se retrouver en cinquième année et il est encore pire que le Balafré, la belette et la Sang… Née-Moldue rassemblés. »

Le Trio le fusillèrent tous du regard à l'entente du lapsus et Cédric fronça les sourcils d'une désapprobation sévère. Hadrian laissa couler. Le fait que Draco essayait seulement était déjà bien mieux que ce que Hadrian avait connu. Quand il était encore à l'école, Draco avait profité de la moindre occasion pour cracher ce mot.

« Très bien, j'accepte. À trois conditions et non, je ne veux pas d'argent. » ajouta-t-il quand les trois Serpentards commencèrent à sortir leurs bourses. « Premièrement, je donne des cours à Cédric et à Hermione alors pas de noms d'oiseaux entre vous. »

Ils savaient tous qu'il parlait plus pour la jeune sorcière que pour le préfet. Cédric était un Sang-Pur, après tout.

Blaise et Théo haussèrent les épaules.

« Je n'ai de problèmes avec les Nés-Moldus. » déclara Théo, obligeant.

Draco fit claquer sa langue avec mécontentement mais il hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il jeta un regard noir à Hermione quand elle eut un sourire plein d'autosatisfaction.

« Deuxièmement, je ne donne des cours que les dimanches soirs et les mercredi, après le déjeuner pendant trois heures. Ne m'embêtez pas en dehors de ces horaires-là. »

Une autre vague d'acquiescements consciencieux.

« En dernièrement, » Hadrian savait que son grand sourire devait être à la limite du démoniaque et tout le monde autour de lui se recula avec méfiance.

« Je veux dîner à la table de Serpentard au moins une fois par semaine. »

* * *

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ? » demanda Draco à travers ses dents serrées.

Tout bien considéré, il avait une bonne raison à son agacement. Après tout, il avait seulement accepté – avec réticence – de permettre à Evans de s'asseoir avec eux au dîner. Alors pourquoi y avait-il trois Gryffondors supplémentaires – et parmi eux, un Weasley, rien de moins ! – écrasés entre Blaise et Théo pendant qu'Evans et ce Poufsouffle de sixième année étaient pressés contre lui ?

« Il est hors de question que nous laissions Hadrian s'asseoir tout seul dans le repère des serpents. » annonça catégoriquement Weasley entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

Draco dut détourner le regard. Comment une personne civilisée pouvait-elle avoir des manières aussi consternantes ? Oh, attendez. Il avait sa réponse. Weasley n'était _pas_ civilisé.

« Je trouve que ça va. » commenta Blaise en passant une assiette de lasagne à Evans. « Tiens, Evans. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu vas juste boire une bol de soupe à la tomate. »

Draco poussa un soupir mental. Et la politique de leur Maison, hein ? Pas que Blaise s'y soit déjà intéressé. Théo non plus, d'ailleurs. Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour sauver les apparences. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à faire passer le mot comme quoi Evans ne s'assoirait à leur table que parce qu'ils étaient arrivés à un compromis. Tous les Serpentards respectaient les transactions et les affaires.

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi le _Trio_ était assis à la table des Serpentards. Il pouvait supporter Diggory. Au moins le préfet était un Poufsouffle et par conséquent, neutre.

Draco passa subtilement en revue la Grande Salle. Les conversations étaient quelque peu assourdies, aujourd'hui. La plupart des Serpentards étaient silencieux, leurs expressions variant de l'incrédulité raffinée au ressentiment raffiné. Même son parrain le regardait comme si une autre tête lui avait poussé. Et un troisième œil. Et peut-être quelques autres membres de plus.

Intérieurement, Draco soupira encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul élève qui était assez bon pour être tuteur _et_ était disposé à donner des cours particuliers à des Serpentards _soit_ le moins conventionnel de l'école ? Mais sa mère lui avait presque arraché l'oreille en le réprimandant pour sa note à peine passable en Runes Anciennes, l'année passée. Babbling devrait vraiment être virée mais même son père avait admis – avec réticence – qu'elle était l'une des meilleures dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était juste pas faite pour être professeur et c'est _justement_ en cela que résidait le problème.

Un coup d'épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il observa suspicieusement le quatrième année assis à ses côtés.

« Allez, souris, Draco. » dit Evans et Draco lui lançant automatiquement un regard noir. Il ne lui avait pas donné la permission de l'appeler par son prénom. Ils n'étaient pas _amis_. « C'est seulement une fois par semaine. »

Draco renifla et se fit un point d'honneur d'ignorer les nouveaux ajouts autant que possible. Il avait intérêt à avoir une des meilleures notes en Runes Anciennes, à la fin de l'année. Autrement, que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il étranglerait Evans pour lui avoir fait subir tout ça.

* * *

Orion ! Je t'aimeeeeee ! Puis-je t'épouser ? Quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un personnage de fanfiction ? Sniff, ça va pas être possible alors ... dommage. Bon, autrement, bien le bonsoir à vous tous :D Sympa ce chapitre, nan ? Hadrian est un absolument génial et je vous raconte même pas des chapitres qui vont suivre, les gens ! Ils sont tout bonnement extras ! Bon, douceur et confiture, je vous aime, putain !

RARs aux anonymes : La vache, les mecs, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et en plus plus, vous reviews sont longues ! Vous êtes adorables :D

**Yzeute :** Yup, je le trouve pas mal non plus, le dernier chap :) Surtout la partie où Hadrian donne un cours sur les Runes à Lily et Sev ! Bah, maintenant que tu t'es mise en anonyme, tu sauras de quelle fanfiction provient la réponse à ta review :D Allez, bises et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre-ci !

**Black Jo :** Hum, en effet. Ils le méritent. Surtout Sev ! Ah, j'aime ce personnage ... Lily est vraiment mignonne aussi, dans sa façon d'être mais la façon dont elle a élevé Harry me désole un peu. Elle est censé être farouche et sévère quand il le faut alors pourquoi a-t-elle passé tous ces caprices à Harry, hein ? C'est dommage mais bon, on l'aime bien quand même ^_^ Orion *bave* J'aime ce perso. Peut-être même plus que Hadrian. Sev sera toujours Sev, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il sera simplement peut-être un peu moins grognon qu'avec les autres xD Allez, bises et merci !

**Emilie :** Yeah, je suis trop contente que tu sois du même avis que moi ! Plus l'histoire avance, plus elle est intéressante :D Les Runes est vraiment une passion de Hadrian, en effet. Et on a pas fini d'en entendre parler ^^ J'ai particulièrement adoré le passage où Hadrian enseigne un cours basique à sa mère et à Severus. C'était tout bonnement excellent. Cédric ... bah, disons qu'il s'accroche vraiment à Hadrian donc s'il a des problèmes à cause de ça, il l'aura bien cherché xDD Ah, oui, ma bonté dévastatrice et ma modestie plus qu'exemplaire sont deux grandes qualités chez moi. N'est-ce pas xD Allez, bises et MERCI !

**florent :** Yo ! Bien heureuse que les quelques premiers chapitres t'aient autant plu ! :) Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review !

**adelinessy :** Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire semble être à ton gout, pour le moment :) Merci et bises !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq****  
**

Hadrian observa pendant une autre semaine depuis sa rencontre nocturne et impromptue avec Orion avant d'amorcer les choses. Pendant celle-ci, Neville, Ron, Cédric et lui s'étaient associés pour faire une petite fête pour l'anniversaire des dix-neuf de Hermione. Paradoxalement, ce jour coïncidait avec la pleine lune alors Hadrian avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à se dire qu'il aurait aimé tenir compagnie à Orion dans une de ses formes d'Animagus.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour le manquer, auparavant mais maintenant qu'il savait quoi rechercher, il se dit que c'était plutôt dur de le rater.

Orion ne lâchait pas Harry d'une semelle, tout comme Dean et Seamus et quelques fois McLaggen mais il ne faisait pas _partie_ du groupe. Il y avait toujours un espace invisible entre le loup-garou et les autres. Harry ne faisait rien pour mettre fin à l'acerbité mordante dont les autres élèves faisaient preuve envers Orion. En fait, son alter-ego l'_encourageait_.

Et Orion ne parlait jamais. Occasionnellement, Harry lui ordonnait quelque chose et l'héritier des Black s'exécutait, les traits aussi inexpressifs que possible. Hadrian n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui ni la chaleur impulsive mais formidable de Sirius, ni la férocité passive mais dangereuse de Remus.

Mais Orion était l'enfant de Sirius et de Remus, même s'il avait été adopté par le sang. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cette froide indifférence fusse tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. Hadrian avait pu remarquer_ quelques_ étincelles chez l'adolescent lors de la seule conversation qu'ils avaient eu pour le moment.

Alors, si Orion se cachait, Hadrian n'aurait qu'à le trouver et le faire sortir. On pouvait le traiter de fouineur si on voulait mais il refusait de rester à ne rien faire.

« _Putain_ mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Evans ? »

Hadrian sourit avec insouciance à son autre lui fulminant tandis qu'il s'installait à côté d'un Orion figé, à la table des Gryffondors. Un des avantages à ce qu'Orion soit craint était que personne ne voulait s'asseoir à moins d'un mètre de lui à sa gauche pendant que Dean s'était installé à sa droite. Cela laissait largement assez de place à Hadrian et cela lui permit de se détendre un peu puisqu'il n'était pas entouré des deux côtés.

« Je mange, Potter. » répondit Hadrian en attrapant un bol de salade. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter à midi, quand ses amis n'étaient pas là pour le harceler. « C'est le déjeuner. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit à une vitesse impressionnante. Du coin de l'œil, Hadrian vit que le Trio l'observait de l'autre bout de la table, bouche-bée et l'incrédulité étant inscrite sur leurs visages.

Partout dans la salle, des élèves des autres Maisons s'étaient également tus. Il était devenu de notoriété publique que Hadrian, visiblement, incitait toujours au désordre lors des repas. À la table de Poufsouffle, Cédric s'était complètement désintéressé de la conversation que menaient quelques-uns de ses amis et s'était à moitié levé. À la table des Serpentards, Blaise et Théo se tordaient le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait tout en prétendant que c'était un geste tout à fait naturel. Draco, de son côté, était déterminé à ignorer l'existence de Hadrian en dehors des heures qu'ils passaient ensemble durant les sessions d'apprentissage. Hadrian était certain qu'il s'habituerait peu à peu à lui.

« La salade est bonne. » remarqua-t-il quand la table de Gryffondor resta extraordinairement silencieuse. Même quelques-uns des professeurs les observaient – c'était un événement sans précédent.

« _Dé. Gage._ Evans. » finit par cracher Harry, ses mains formant lentement des poings.

Hadrian pencha la tête sur le côté, feignant la confusion. « Pourquoi ? Il y a une place de libre, ici. »

À côté de lui, Orion inspira en tremblant, une touche de perplexité impuissante marquant ses traits.

« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! » gronda Harry, oublieux de leur public. Hadrian entrevit que Lily les fixait, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Cette place n'a pas ton nom écrit dessus. » contra gentiment Hadrian. « Et si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de devoir le rapporter à un professeur pour vandalisme. »

Deux gloussements identiques lui parvinrent de sa gauche et Hadrian repéra deux roux et de grands sourires identiques. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu les jumeaux Weasley depuis le début des cours et les voir vivants et ensemble – au lieu d'un brisé et l'autre enterré six pieds sous terre – produit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il l'ignora.

Le visage de Harry se fit rouge. Hadrian l'observa avec un intérêt détaché. Est-ce que ses traits se tordaient réellement comme cela lorsqu'il perdait son sang-froid ? Merlin merci, il n'était pas souvent en colère.

« Va t'asseoir avec tes groupies ! » craqua Harry. « Je ne te supporte pas. »

Hadrian hocha placidement la tête « C'est mutuel, vieux. »

« Alors _pourquoi_ es-tu là ?! »

Hadrian fronça les sourcils avant que son regard ne glisse jusqu'à l'adolescent à ses côtés. Orion fixait le fond de la salle sans cligner des yeux. « Je pensais que c'était évident. Je mange avec Orion. »

Harry le dévisagea avec une incrédulité évidente avant qu'un rictus ne torde sa bouche. « Ah ouais ? Tu te sens désolé pour le chien ? »

« Non. » le démentit promptement Hadrian. « J'ai _envie_ de manger avec Orion. »

Harry se renfrogna, son attention se portant sur Orion. « Orion, débarrasse-toi de lui. »

Et voilà. Un choix. Hadrian l'avait rendu plus facile, d'une certaine façon, en ne lui proposant pas directement de se joindre à lui pour aller déjeuner en compagnie du Trio. Mais c'était un choix que l'héritier des Black aurait malgré tout à faire.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Orion pour ne plus décoller de lui. Le brun serrait tellement fort sa fourchette que le métal s'était plié.

« _Orion_. » La voix de Harry détenait une note d'avertissement. Hadrian dut ravaler son désir de cogner son autre lui.

Orion se tendit encore un peu plus, ses yeux bleus se tournèrent enfin vers Hadrian. Son visage avait pris une couleur blafarde.

Hadrian lui rendit son regard, égal. Orion était un Black. Sirius devait lui avoir appris l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie dès qu'il l'avait pu. Alors Hadrian contourna autant que possible ses défenses mentales et envoya un message silencieux au-devant de ses propres pensées, espérant que l'autre ressentirait sa sincérité.

_Viens avec moi et je peux te jurer que jamais je ne te trahirai._

Orion sursauta, blanchissant d'autant plus.

« Orion ! » aboya Harry. « Tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'il a réellement envie de manger avec toi, si ? »

Les yeux d'Orion s'abaissèrent. « Pars. »

Les coins de la bouche de Hadrian s'affaissèrent et il se demanda s'il devait persister.

Orion s'éclaircit la voix et reposa ses yeux sur lui, glaciaux. « Pars, Evans. La place est prise. »

Hadrian l'étudia encore pendant un instant avant de soupirer et de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il prit sa salade avec lui et se rendit auprès du Trio, ne prenant pas en compte les nombreux regards et les chuchotements autour de lui.

S'obstiner maintenant ne serait aucunement bénéfique. Bon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Orion le suive immédiatement. Converser avec Hadrian quand Harry n'était pas dans les parages était une chose. Se séparer d'une personne qu'Orion avait suivi partout où elle allait pendant tant d'années en était une autre. Hadrian ne voulait pas forcer l'héritier des Black à faire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » lui souffla Hermione, paraissant déconfite avec tous ces yeux posés sur eux.

Hadrian haussa les épaules, recommençant à grignoter sa salade. « Une opportunité. »

* * *

Mais Hadrian était persistant. Des parties de lui-même avaient drastiquement changé au fil des ans mais sa ténacité était restée la même. Il pouvait être encore plus têtu que Hermione s'il en avait la motivation nécessaire. Une fois qu'il s'était fixé un but, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Alors, cette nuit-là, au dîner, Hadrian se refit un chemin jusqu'au banc, s'assit à nouveau pour repartir peu après, Orion ayant refusé sa compagnie.

Hadrian partit mais revint le matin suivant au petit-déjeuner. Puis au déjeuner. Puis au dîner. Et ainsi de suite. À part pour son dîner à la table des Serpentards deux jours plus tard, Hadrian s'asseyait aux côtés d'Orion, échangeaient des insultes avec Harry pendant quelques minutes avant que son autre lui n'ordonna à Orion de se débarrasser de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test pour le loup-garou. Et Hadrian partait.

Repas après repas, Hadrian revenait obstinément et, après quelques jours, ils en étaient arrivés au point où la plupart des personnes avaient arrêté d'observer le spectacle, pensant l'aboutissement de tout cela inévitable.

Mais lentement, graduellement, avec un soin méticuleux, Hadrian pouvait dire qu'il commençait à atteindre Orion. L'adolescent le chassait à chaque repas mais la froideur dans son comportement s'évaporait peu à peu.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre, Professeur. Ça me donnera plus de temps pour étudier. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier, Yeux Verts. Ces crétins ministériels ne peuvent même pas établir un examen à temps. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un les attaquait. Le Ministère serait sûrement renversé en une journée. »

Hadrian soupira, dépliant une nouvelle fois la note. Une chouette du Ministère de la Magie avait déposé une lettre adressée à Babbling, ce matin. Elle informait l'enseignante que les feuilles d'examens ne pourraient pas être mises au point à temps pour le premier octobre. Soit dans quatre jours. Hadrian devrait donc passer ses examens le vingt-trois.

« Ils ont juste été repoussés de deux semaines. » la calma Hadrian, ayant l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant puisque Babbling faisait la moue, mécontente. « Ce sera toujours en octobre. De plus, _je_ serai _celui_ qui les passera et je n'ai pas de problème avec la date. Vous ne devriez pas en avoir non plus. »

Babbling parut hautement contrariée mais souffla seulement avant de lui lancer un tas d'essais et une plume. « Aide-moi à les corriger, Yeux Verts ! Et va me chercher du café.

Hadrian poussa un nouveau soupir mais fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Babbling avait commencé à lui donner les essais de trois classes différentes à corriger, refusant de lui donner une vraie raison à cela. Elle avait même commencé à se quereller avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui amène une tasse de café, ces derniers temps. Hadrian finit par se convaincre qu'elle était juste paresseuse. De multiples fois, il avait été tenté de lui demander comment elle avait survécu en tant que professeur avant son arrivée. Dans son monde, Babbling avait été une des nombreuses personnes tuées quand Voldemort s'était emparé du château alors Hadrian ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu.

Pourtant, à contrecœur, il s'était mis à grandement l'apprécier pendant le mois qu'il avait passé à la côtoyer. Ne serait-ce que la pensée de Voldemort touchant à un seul de ses cheveux faisait surgir un puissant instinct de protection envers elle.

« Mon café, Yeux Verts ! »

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait véritablement envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche quand elle était comme ça.

« Il arrive ! » cria-t-il en retour, profondément exaspéré. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression de faire du baby-sitting.

* * *

« Dagaz et Ingwaz ne vont pas ensemble ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Granger ? Tu n'es pas plus avancée en Runes que moi ! »

« Ingwaz est un symbole divin, Malfoy ! Hadrian a dit que les symboles divins ne se liaient qu'avec d'autres symboles divins ! »

« Non, il a dit que cela était vrai pour la connexion runique la plus basique. Je réalise quelque chose de plus compliqué ! »

Cédric écoutait d'une oreille distraite leur dernière dispute, tentant de faire fi des deux participants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit Hadrian situé entre Nott et Zabini, leur expliquant quelque chose avec une admirable concentration en considérant que le volume sonore augmentait de plus en plus à cause des exclamations de Malfoy et de Hermione.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que les cours particuliers avaient commencé mais Cédric comprenait déjà bien mieux la matière. Quelques-uns de ses amis l'avaient pareillement remarqué et il savait qu'ils songeaient à approcher Hadrian pour qu'il leur donne des leçons, à eux aussi. Il espérait que cela ne gênerait pas le quatrième année de recevoir de nouveaux élèves.

Son regard se posa sur les quatre runes flottant actuellement dans les airs à quatre différents points autour de la table. Hadrian les avait établies quand les Serpentards s'étaient joints à eux. En effet, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de pallier au fait qu'ils seraient bruyants – ce qui, à la Bibliothèque, pouvait se révéler être dangereux – et avait reçu la permission de la bibliothécaire pour apposer des runes qui préserveraient leur intimité.

Madame Pince n'aimait habituellement pas que l'on produise de la magie dans sa Bibliothèque. Mais Cédric avait le pressentiment qu'elle avait simplement été trop impressionnée pour dire non à Hadrian une fois qu'il lui eut montré ce qu'il comptait faire. Cédric était parvenu à forcer Hadrian à lui apprendre ces quelques runes, ce qui incluait un sort de silence à une voie et un sort de bouclier qui absorberait la plupart des sorts, si jamais ils devaient s'exercer et produire quelque chose.

Il avait rapidement découvert que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il essayait toujours de travailler le centre du quadrivium runique deux semaines après que Hadrian ait accepté de le lui apprendre. Mais il n'était pas très loin d'y arriver et il était plutôt content de lui-même puisque Hadrian avait commenté qu'il était impressionné la rapidité de Cédric à comprendre et à appliquer ce qu'on lui enseignait. Apparemment, la plupart des personnes n'arrivaient pas à créer et à activer ces runes avant au moins un mois.

« Cédric. Tu avances sur ta trinité runique ? »

Cédric sursauta. Voilà autre chose. Hadrian avait cette drôle d'habitude de ne jamais faire de bruit quand il s'approchait. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Snape avait cette même tendance. Tous deux pouvaient s'approcher furtivement et faire culpabiliser la personne pour s'être déconcentrée de sa tâche.

« J'ai presque terminé. » Cédric tapota un coin de son travail. « Est-ce que cette partie est juste ? »

Hadrian émit un petit bruit de gorge songeur tandis qu'il passait la rune en revue. « Ça m'a l'air d'être parfait. Mais fais attention au trait du bas quand tu … »

_« Tu ne sais même pas comment, espèce d'andouille ! Tu viens juste de l'inventer ! Tu devrais le changer ! »_

« … esquisseras Kenaz. Garde-la bien à l'intérieur de la limite que tu as créée … »

_« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton opinion, Sang-de-Bourbe ?! »_

« … ou tu te retrouveras avec une rune erronée. » finit calmement Hadrian et Cédric eut juste le temps de hocher la tête avant que la main de Hadrian ne s'abatte sur la table avec un grand craquement.

À leur opposé, Zabini et Nott tressaillirent. Cédric fut un peu surpris que la table ne se soit pas fêlée. Hermione et Malfoy fermèrent la bouche si hâtivement qu'il y eut un claquement audible.

Du coin de l'œil, Cédric repéra que Madame Pince les observait, les sourcils haussés. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était dit mais quiconque possédant un minimum de cellules grises pouvait se faire une idée générale de ce qu'il se passait. Sans mentionner que … eh bien, jusqu'à maintenant, peu importe le nombre de fois où Hermione et Malfoy s'étaient enquiquinés, Hadrian n'avait jamais réagi autrement qu'en leur demandant simplement de se taire.

Et là, il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux verts soudainement sombres qui disait que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée de l'ennuyer.

« J'en ai assez. » dit Hadrian, sa voix rappelant à Cédric la pointe effilée d'une épée. « J'aime à penser que j'ai été plutôt tolérant face à vos … différents mais je ne peux pas enseigner quand vous deux êtes constamment en train de vous sauter à la gorge. Ma première condition était pas de noms d'oiseaux. Je crois que vous êtes tous les deux assez âgés pour comprendre ce que cela veut dire, correct ? »

Hermione hocha humblement la tête, ses joues rosissant. La mâchoire de Malfoy se serra et il acquiesça brusquement. Cela ne les empêcha de s'envoyer un regard noir.

« Draco, » Hadrian plissa les yeux en regardant le blond qui semblait vouloir reculer pour échapper à ces yeux durs mais était trop fier pour ça. « Qu'elle soit une Sang-Pure, une Sang-Mêlée ou une Née-Moldue ne change pas le fait qu'elle est plutôt bonne en Runes et essayait seulement de t'aider. Il n'y a besoin de tout ramener à son héritage sanguin à chaque fois qu'elle te dit quelque chose, surtout quand elle a raison. »

Draco serra les dents tandis que ses traits pâles rougissaient et il regarda ses livres avec humeur.

« Et Hermione, » Le regard de Hadrian resta fermement implacable. Cédric ressentit une pointe de compassion envers la jeune fille quand elle grimaça et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. « Même si tu es dans le vrai, tu n'as pas besoin de le lui lancer à la figure. Si tu veux prouver la véracité de tes propos alors fais-le sans lui sauter à la gorge. Il n'apprendra rien si tu te conduis ainsi. »

Hadrian s'arrêta finalement pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. « Vous deux devez apprendre à vous écouter l'un l'autre. Je comprends que vous ne _vouliez_ pas nécessairement vous entendre mais avez tous les deux voulu que je vous donne des cours particuliers alors je vous le _dis_ : vous devez vous entendre ou ça ne marchera pas. Draco, ne rejette pas tout ce que Hermione te dit et Hermione, tu dois prendre en compte l'opinion de Draco. Je suis sérieux. Je suis votre tuteur, pas un saint. Je refuse de tout le temps jouer le médiateur. Peu m'importe que vous ne soyez pas d'accord de temps à autre mais là, ça devient ridicule. Alors vous avez deux options : vous pouvez arrêter ou vous pouvez partir. »

Hermione parut horrifiée et Draco se mit à mâchonner sa plume, l'air maussade. Même avec toutes leurs disputes, les leçons de Hadrian leur avaient été grandement bénéfiques et aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner cela.

Hadrian les dévisagea pendant une longue minute avant que l'intensité de son regard ne décrut et que la remontrance sombre dans ses yeux ne s'évapore.

« Bon, » continua Hadrian avec brusquerie comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Draco, oui, Ingwaz peut être liée à Dagaz mais tu n'es pas encore en mesure de créer quelque chose comme ça. Pour le moment, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'échanger Dagaz avec Tiwaz.

Draco souffla, ses épaules se décontractant maintenant que Hadrian ne les assaillait plus de son regard effrayant, et il se reconcentra sur son devoir. Il paraissait quelque peu indigné d'avoir été réprimandé et par quelqu'un de son âge, pas moins mais il ne se plaignit pas. Hermione resta également longuement silencieuse pour finir par demander avec hésitation à Hadrian de lui expliquer différents concepts qu'elle avait découverts dans ses bouquins.

Zabini et Nott replongèrent dans leurs travaux, tous deux semblant légèrement impressionnés. La lueur de respect qu'ils avaient eu en eux depuis le premier cours avec Hadrian grandit encore. Les Serpentards savaient tous comment apprécier une bonne gifle verbale.

Cédric les observa tous et en conclut une chose. Ne_ jamais_ faire chier Hadrian Evans. Le quatrième année n'avait été qu'à moitié fatigué des querelles de Malfoy et de Hermione. Il détesterait voir ce qu'il adviendrait de la personne responsable de la pleine colère de Hadrian

* * *

Jeudi midi, Hadrian se dirigea droit vers Orion. Les trois membres du Trio, maintenant assez habitué aux lubies de Hadrian, lui lancèrent des regards souffrants mais prirent leurs habituelles places à l'extrémité de la table de Gryffondor, attendant que Hadrian finisse son nouveau rituel aux heures des repas. Cédric se frayait déjà un chemin jusqu'à eux. Quelques sixièmes années de Poufsouffle en parurent un peu dérangés mais la plupart s'étaient accoutumés au fait que Cédric côtoyait Hadrian et donc, par extension, le Survivant et ses amis.

Toutefois, il y avait une différence aujourd'hui. Quand Hadrian atteignit le loup-garou avec qui il tentait de se lier d'amitié, il trouva Orion, le dos raidi et immobile avec Dean et Seamus de chaque côté de lui. Aucun des deux ne paraissait particulièrement à l'aise à propos de cette disposition. Mais, à en juger par le sourire satisfait de Harry de l'autre côté de la table, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment eu le choix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? » attaqua Harry d'une voix traînante et moqueuse. Ce nouveau développement avait déjà attiré l'attention de la moitié de la table de Gryffondor. Ils voulaient assister à leur divertissement de la mi-journée et Ron et Neville semblaient prêts à bondir pour aider Hadrian s'il en avait besoin.

Hadrian n'arrivait pas à se décider. Son autre lui était-il désespéré au point de ne rien vouloir céder à Hadrian ou était-il juste mesquin ? Harry n'appréciait même pas Orion.

Hadrian se pencha et attrapa une pomme rouge du bol avant de se laisser tomber au sol, derrière Orion, presque gracieusement.

Les mâchoires de Dean et de Seamus se décrochèrent. Cédric, que Hadrian pouvait voir de sa localisation actuelle, fronçait les sourcils. Il était sûrement plus que mécontent que Hadrian en soit réduit à être assis par terre.

Et même Orion, qui était un expert en matière de calme aristocratique, ne put s'empêcher de tourner vivement la tête quand il entendit Hadrian s'asseoir.

Hadrian pencha la tête en arrière et aperçut une lueur d'émotion pure sur le visage d'Orion. L'adolescent paraissait abasourdi. Choqué. Et peut-être un petit peu effrayé, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment maîtriser la situation.

Hadrian sourit intérieurement. Peut-être était-ce un peu cruel de sa part de faire subir tout cela à Orion mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse marche arrière. Permettre à Harry de le rabaisser comme il le faisait toujours n'était pas bon, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

« Alors tu t'installes par terre, maintenant, Evans ? » claqua Harry, bondissant sur ses pieds pour avoir Hadrian sous les yeux. « Tu as la fierté d'un chien. »

Autour d'eux, les conversations s'interrompirent. Cédric avait la main plongée dans sa poche, les lèvres serrées. Hadrian apprécia cependant quand le préfet n'intervint pas alors qu'il avait tous les droits de foncer jusqu'à eux et de distribuer des retenues. Neville et Ron s'étaient également relevés, furieux des propos que tenaient Harry.

Hadrian mordit dans sa pomme, mâchant pensivement et déglutissant avant de s'enquérir, « Tu sais quel est le principal avantage des chiens, Potter ? »

Son homologue ricana. « Eh bien, ils lèchent bien le sol, je suppose. »

Une poignée de Gryffondors assis aux côtés de Harry se mit à rire belliqueusement.

Hadrian secoua la tête. « Les chiens sont loyaux. Tous les canins en général le sont. Une fois que tu as gagné leur loyauté, ils resteront avec toi quoi qu'il advienne. Mais je suppose que tu ne dois rien comprendre de quoi je te parle. »

Distraitement, il songea à son Sirius qui avait enduré douze ans de prison à Azkaban pour James et Lily. Son Sirius qui, de toutes ses forces, avait combattu les ténèbres écrasantes dans lesquelles les Détraqueurs l'avaient jeté la tête la première. Tout ça pour pouvoir s'évader pour protéger Hadrian quand il avait découvert que Peter n'était pas mort. Son Sirius qui avait accepté à bras ouverts et avec un sourire les excuses honteuses de Remus pour ne pas avoir cru en lui.

Et il pensa à son Remus qui avait tellement souffert de la mort des parents de Hadrian, de sa honte d'être un loup-garou et de sa culpabilité au sujet de l'incarcération de Sirius et, plus tard, sa mort. Son Remus qui s'était malgré tout battu jusqu'au bout pour sa femme, son fils et pour Hadrian.

Il revint sur terre quand Harry, paraissant véritablement au bout du rouleau – Hadrian se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de revenir pendant quatorze jours, non-stop sauf pour ses deux dîners avec les Serpentards – hurla, « Arrête de raconter des conneries et va te faire foutre, Evans ! Personne ne veut de toi, ici ! »

Une main s'allongea et lança une cuillère, Merlin merci, propre en direction de Hadrian. Ce dernier, ayant passé six ans, ou dix ans, tout dépendait de la façon dont on le voyait, à éviter des choses bien plus rapides et dangereuses qu'un ustensile de restauration, eut le temps de choisir quoi faire. Il pouvait esquiver cette cuillère, la faire disparaître, l'attraper, la faire exploser, la briser – la liste était longue.

Cependant, il apparut qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de tout cela puisqu'une main se tendit presque simultanément et saisit la cuillère avant qu'elle ait pu se rapprocher de Hadrian.

« Orion ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cracha furieusement Harry.

Orion s'était à moitié levé et faisait actuellement tourner le couvert entre ses doigts, une expression pensive sur le visage.

Même les autres tables s'étaient tues, maintenant. Tous les élèves de quatrième année et plus savaient à propos du loup-garou résidant à Poudlard et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu Orion faire quelque chose que Harry ne lui avait pas dit de faire.

La salle toute entière vit le quatrième année fermer les yeux et pousser un long soupir mais seuls ceux assez proches d'Orion entendirent son marmonnement capitulard, « Quelle idée de me faire fou à lier, maintenant. »

Puis il jeta l'argenterie sur la table avec fracas, insouciant du regard assassin de Harry. Étonnamment, ou peut-être pas, en fait, Orion se tourna d'abord vers la Table des Professeurs.

Hadrian suivit ses yeux et trouva Lily en train de le fixer. Il y avait du regret dans son expression, mêlé à une sorte de tristesse mélancolique. Mais on ne pouvait pas se méprendre : il y avait bien de l'encouragement qui luisait dans son regard.

Orion se retourna, empoigna son sac et son assiette de sandwichs qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé avant d'enjamber le banc et de s'écarter de la table.

« Orion ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! » s'admonesta Harry à nouveau.

Orion pivota, ses yeux bleus rencontrant ceux verts de Hadrian. La confiance hésitante que Hadrian y trouva le rendit humble.

Puis l'héritier des Black posa son regard sur Harry, ses traits froids et posés.

« Je mange, Potter. » déclara Orion. Sa voix était ferme. « C'est le déjeuner. »

Ceci étant dit, le Gryffondor s'affala aux côtés de Hadrian et déposa son sac et son couvert sur le sol.

Hadrian dut admettre qu'il fut un peu surpris d'entendre ses propres mots dans la bouche d'Orion, surtout quand celui-ci leva timidement les yeux et lui offrit le plus petit des sourires. L'ombre de gratitude dans son regard rappela Remus à Hadrian mais l'étincelle d'espièglerie était tout Sirius.

Et Hadrian sourit de toutes ses dents, fier, satisfait, triomphant et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée ici. Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait entrepris de faire ici et il avait réussi.

« Orion … » débuta Harry, enragé.

« Quarante points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir tenté d'agresser un autre élève. » l'interrompit sévèrement Lily.

Harry fit volte-face. « Mais maman ! »

Lily fronça un peu plus encore les sourcils. A côté d'elle, Severus arborait une expression de plaisir intense.

« Pas de mais. » le réprimanda Lily. « Et retenue demain soir. Avec Rusard. »

Harry fut assez sensé pour ne pas répondre et, pour la première fois, il remarqua enfin toute l'attention qu'il recevait. Normalement, cela lui aurait tout à fait convenu mais Hadrian savait que son alter-ego était habitué à baigner dans une attention favorable. Celle-ci était loin de l'être. Après tout, le Gryffondor populaire venait de perdre une bataille contre le Poufsouffle excentrique.

Sans mot dire, Harry récupéra son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Dean et Seamus lui emboîtèrent immédiatement le pas en compagnie d'un troupeau d'admirateurs flagorneurs.

Les conversations furent longues à démarrer, surtout lorsqu'un autre sac d'école échoua au sol, à la droite de Hadrian et que Cédric se plaça à côté de lui, disposant une brassée d'assiettes emplies de nourriture devant eux.

« Moi, c'est Cédric Diggory. » se présenta le préfet avec jovialité, lui tendant sa main. « Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Orion étudia suspicieusement le sixième année, ne serrant la main offerte qu'après que Hadrian lui ait donné un petit coup de coude.

Et soudain, le Trio fut là, se bousculant pour avoir de la place dans leur cercle, histoire de pique-niquer avec eux.

« Pousse-toi un peu, Diggory. Fais-nous un peu de place. » lui demanda Ron en grimaçant lorsque le coude de Hermione se logea accidentellement dans ses côtes.

« Bon, » annonça soudainement Hermione en arrangeant ses robes et sa jupe. « Il y a pire que de manger par terre. Mais la prochaine fois, Hadrian, je te prierai de te munir d'une nappe ou d'une couverture. »

Neville finit coincé entre Hermione et Orion et Hadrian rayonna de joie quand Neville lui offrit également sa main, se présentant doucement avant de faire l'introduction de ses amis et de déposer les aliments que les Gryffondors avaient amenés avec eux.

Bientôt, Ron et Hermione débutèrent une nouvelle fois à se chamailler pendant que Neville discutait de Botanique avec Cédric.

« Tu vas être bien avec nous. » murmura Hadrian en se tournant légèrement vers le nouvel arrivant de la bande tandis qu'Orion et lui-même restaient silencieux, observant les quatre autres. L'héritier des Black semblait un peu hébété lorsqu'il glissa son regard jusqu'à Hadrian.

« Nous allons être amis pour le restant de nos jours, tu verras. » sourit Hadrian en lui passant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il entendit Orion marmonner, quelque chose de probablement pas destiné à atteindre les oreilles de Hadrian, « Continue comme ça et je serais peut-être enclin à te croire, taré de Poufsouffle. »

* * *

« Je suppose que les Serpentards ne font pas dans le pic-nic d'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Théo. Draco fut scandalisé quand il entendit la note de déception dans la voix de son ami.

« Théo ! » siffla-t-il, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. « Nous n'allons pas nous asseoir par terre, surtout pas avec la Née-Moldue, le traître à son sang, le foutu Survivant et un loup-garou ! »

« J'ai noté que tu ne disais plus Sang-de-Bourbe. » intervint Blaise en passant du coq à l'âne, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire.

« Et me faire arracher la tête par Evans ? » grogna Draco. « Ça n'en vaut pas le coup. »

« Evans ne peut pas t'entendre. Il est de l'autre côté de la salle. » annonça Théo, peu coopératif.

Draco gronda. « Je mets simplement en pratique. Plus. Un. Mot. » ajouta le blond quand Blaise ouvrit la bouche.

Le plus grand des trois referma la bouche et haussa élégamment les épaules, ne cachant pas son sourire narquois.

Draco réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel en public et changea de position avec désinvolture pour pouvoir entrapercevoir Evans et sa joyeuse bande de marginaux.

Pourquoi est-ce que le Poufsouffle faisait ça ? S'embarrasser ainsi – bien que pour être honnête, Evans ne paraissait jamais embarrassé, quoi qu'il fasse – devant toute l'école, jour après jour pendant deux semaines. Puis jeter sa fierté par la fenêtre et s'asseoir à même le sol comme un chien errant. Tout ça pour se lier d'amitié avec un élève, un loup-garou par-dessus le marché.

Draco ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Il ne serait jamais en mesure d'oublier sa honte.

Mais Evans ne semblait pas s'en importer. Il traînait avec des Serpentards malgré la désapprobation évidente de Weasley et du reste de l'école. Diggory lui mangeait dans la main et il ne le réalisait même pas – la plus grande partie des plus jeunes élèves n'interagissait même pas avec les plus vieux quand ils pouvaient l'éviter. Il s'était infiltré dans le Trio alors que ses membres étaient réputés pour n'avoir laissé personne se joindre à leur groupe jusque-là. Et maintenant, il ajoutait la brebis galeuse de Poudlard à sa liste d'ami, Potter n'ayant désormais plus aucune prise sur lui.

Et ils n'étaient qu'en octobre.

Draco grimaça intérieurement. Il avait cette drôle d'impression qu'Evans était un de ces individus ridiculement brillants mais complètement fous qui pouvaient sûrement s'emparer du monde sans rencontrer de problème s'ils choisissaient de le faire.

Il songea à l'insistance qu'avait Evans à utiliser son prénom et à toujours entamer des conversations légères avec lui durant les dîners, à ne jamais être partial quand Granger et lui tombaient en désaccord. Et il se demanda si Evans avait son nom dans sa liste de Personnes à Convertir.

Draco frissonna.

« Draky, tu as attrapé froid ? » roucoula Pansy, à sa gauche. « Tu as frémi. »

Draco se débrouilla pour produire un sourire pincé. « Non, Pansy. Je réfléchissais juste. »

Il fit la sourde oreille lorsqu'elle se remit à parler et posa son regard sur Blaise et Théo. Au moins, Blaise le cachait bien, scannant la salle avec une impassibilité désinvolte. Théo observait le groupe d'Evans un peu trop fréquemment.

Draco lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

Théo grimaça furtivement et le fusilla du regard avant de baisser les yeux sur sa nourriture.

Draco en fit de même. Ils étaient des Serpentards. Ils avaient une réputation à tenir.

* * *

« Je pourrais embrasser ce garçon. » déclara joyeusement Lily, se demandant si elle pouvait embêter Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il attribue quelques points à Hadrian de sa part en prétextant qu'il avait du bon travail en Potions. Probablement pas.

« Bon, je n'irai peut-être pas aussi loin. » déclara Severus d'une voix traînante. « Toutefois, le clébard et le loup seront heureux. Malheureusement. »

Lily roula des yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaire. « J'ai juste vraiment envie de le remercier. Deux semaines d'affilée à endurer les insultes de son fils. Puis s'asseoir par terre, par Merlin ! Et il s'est débrouillé pour que ses amis en fassent de même. »

Severus se renfrogna. « M. Evans est parfaitement capable de tenir tête à Potter fils. Et ce garçon est assez charismatique pour convaincre ses amis de lui suivre sans même avoir à demander. »

Le coin des lèvres de Lily se soulevèrent. « Oui, j'ai vu. Il est parvenu à faire s'asseoir un Weasley à la table des Serpentard. Ton filleul en était enchanté. »

Severus ricana. « Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était clairement frappé d'horreur et ce n'était pas étonnant. Draco a eu à limiter les dégâts à l'intérieur de sa Maison. »

Lily soupira et secoua la tête. « Vous les Serpentards, politiques même à la maison. »

« Bien évidemment. » répondit Severus, hautain.

« Malgré tout, » continua-t-elle sur une note plus joyeuse. « M. Zabini et M. Nott paraissent plutôt contents de la tournure des évènements. »

« Zabini et Nott sont neutres. » lui expliqua Severus. « Ils ont une liberté bien plus importante, surtout Zabini. Le père de Nott est … »

Il s'arrêta mais Lily hocha la tête avec compréhension. Cyril Nott avait été et, d'après plusieurs sources officieuses, était encore un fervent partisan de Voldemort. D'un autre côté, les Zabini ainsi que les Greengrass étaient des familles fermement neutres.

« J'ai entendu dire que Hadrian leur donnait des cours particuliers à tous les trois. » dit-elle changeant de sujet. « Avec Miss Granger et M. Diggory. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Severus et il y eut une rare lueur d'approbation dans ses yeux. « Une bonne décision de leur part. Leurs notes en Runes Anciennes se sont déjà améliorées. »

« Je suis surprise que Draco ait accepté. » remarqua Lily. « Après tout, Miss Granger assiste également à ses leçons. »

Une étincelle méditative s'afficha dans l'expression de Severus mais il dit seulement, « Une condition que M. Evans a sans nul doute inventée pour Draco, une condition auquel il s'est volontairement soumis. Narcissa était plus que mécontente de ses notes en Runes, l'année dernière. »

Lily émit un petit 'hum'. Elle n'avait rencontré Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy qu'à quelques rassemblements sociaux auxquels elle s'était rendue avec James. Elle savait que Lucius, au moins, avait été Mangemort, même si personne ne pouvait, ni ne voulait le prouver. Mais Severus et elle étaient amis alors elle avait rencontré Draco quelques fois en dehors de l'école. Elle savait que le garçon ne l'appréciait pas à cause de son historique sanguin mais il le cachait assez bien. D'après Severus, Lily était la seule Née-Moldue envers qui il acceptait d'être poli, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son parrain.

Maintenant, il semblait qu'un soit devenu deux.

À moins que Hadrian ne soit également un Né-Moldu, ce qui serait extrêmement ironique, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un lui ait déjà posé la question, pas même les Serpentards. Toutefois, il ne pouvait qu'être de Sang-Mêlé, tout au plus, parce qu'il n'existait pas de famille de Sang-Pure portant le nom Evans.

Elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore questionné là-dessus. Pas un seul Serpentard n'avait approché Hadrian pour s'en enquérir. Et pourtant, il s'asseyait à la table des Serpentards une fois par semaine. Lily elle-même n'avait pas pensé à lui demander, en partie parce que cela n'avait pas une grande importance pour elle, mais aussi parce que Hadrian semblait … rentrer dans toutes les catégories, si cela avait du sens. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que le garçon errait d'une Maison à une autre bien qu'il soit à Poufsouffle et au fait qu'il traînait avec des Sang-Purs, des Sang-Mêlés et des Nés-Moldus tous les jours. Hadrian semblait être universel.

Lily secoua mentalement la tête. Non, là, elle était juste idiote.

Elle posa son regard sur les six étudiants étalés par terre, conversant, riant et mangeant. Orion ne faisait qu'observer mais elle pouvait voir que Hadrian lui parlait de temps à autre, soutirant des réponses à l'autre adolescent avec une aisance déterminée.

Elle ressentait toujours ce pincement au cœur à la séparation entre Orion et Harry mais, si elle devait être honnête, elle l'avait vu venir. Autant qu'elle déteste devoir l'admettre, Orion méritait bien mieux que son fils et c'était exactement ce qu'il trouverait en Hadrian.

* * *

Severus fit nonchalamment tournoyer le contenu de son verre tandis qu'il observait son filleul. Draco était subtil mais pas suffisamment. Il savait que le garçon épiait l'amalgame d'élèves de différentes Maisons assis au sol.

Il sourit sardoniquement. Lucius aurait été scandalisé.

Son regard le porta une nouvelle fois sur Evans. Selon lui, le Poufsouffle trompeusement inoffensif faisait bien plus que de simplement se faire des amis en dehors de sa Maison. Il n'avait pas de preuves, pas même quelque chose avec quoi se satisfaire. C'était plus un sursaut d'intuition instinctif qu'autre chose.

Hadrian Evans commençait une révolution.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que le mot révolution était trop fort mais l'adolescent ferait changer certaines choses. La haine du plus jeune Weasley de sexe masculin pour tout ce qui concernait les Serpentards s'était faite un tantinet moins sévère. Le changement était tellement léger qu'il était presque imperceptible – Albus lui-même ne le remarquerait pas ou ne prendrait pas cela au sérieux. Et les préjudices du propre filleul de Severus envers les Nés-Moldus s'adoucissaient, même si cela n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il continuait de prendre des cours auprès d'Evans. Autrefois, Draco avait aurait refusé tout-net toute interaction avec Granger, peu importe ce qu'il aurait recevoir en retour.

Il était encore incertain de comment Black allait s'intégrer, si jamais il choisissait de s'intégrer et Diggory semblait avoir décidé de ne pas lâcher Evans d'une semelle mais Severus pouvait voir ces changements advenir.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Albus ait remarqué. Peut-être que même Evans n'en était pas totalement conscient.

Il est vrai que la bonté naturelle du Poufsouffle était véritable mais Severus pouvait sentir quelque chose en plus, une pointe de pure ruse dans quelques actions du garçon qui n'aurait pas sa place autre part qu'à Serpentard. C'était donc un vrai sacrilège que le garçon ait été réparti à Poufsouffle.

Severus ne comprenait pas les comment et les pourquoi mais il avait appris à faire confiance en ses instincts il y a longtemps de cela. Evans était charismatique, l'était dangereusement et il essayait d'étendre son influence à la Maison de Serpentard. De cela, Severus, en était certain.

La seule question réellement importante qui restait maintenant était : Severus devait-il l'arrêter ?

* * *

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda prudemment Orion.

Ni Londubat, ni Weasley ne levèrent les yeux alors qu'ils alternaient entre pousser et tirer son lit à baldaquin à travers la pièce.

« À quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ? » grogna Weasley, le visage rouge à cause de l'effort.

Orion considéra sa question. « La reconstitution d'une minable tentative de vol de lit ? »

Weasley fit la grimace pendant que Londubat ricanait en dépit de lui-même.

« Black, tu es aussi étrange que Hadrian. » décida le roux.

Orion haussa les épaules, s'installant sur son coffre. « Vous avez déjà essayé de le faire. »

Cela les fit tous s'arrêter, se rappelant leur troisième année et leurs essais presque désespérés de faire disparaître les lits des uns et des autres, rien que pour se contrarier. Parce que le sortilège de Disparition n'avait pas fonctionné, ils avaient fini par essayer de balancer les lits du côté ennemi par la fenêtre.

« Oh, oui, en effet. » se souvint Londubat avant de lui lancer un regard d'excuse. « Désolé, vieux. »

« Pour être juste, » ajouta Weasley, « Tu as essayé de nous faire la même chose. Pas que ça ait marché. Mais il me semble que Neville ait parvenu à faire disparaître la moitié du balai de Potter. »

Londubat sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ils n'ont jamais pu prouver que c'était moi. »

Orion réprima un petit sourire satisfait et demanda plutôt, « Sinon, que faites-vous ? »

Même Londubat le regarda comme s'il était stupide. Orion découvrit que cela causait une étrange absence de ressentiment en lui quand ce n'était pas Harry qui utilisait cette même expression.

« Nous avons divisé cette chambre lors de la première nuit de la première semaine du premier mois de notre première année ici. » Londubat indiqua d'un geste la ligne noire qui séparait la pièce en deux.

Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, cette ligne avait été synonyme de frontière. Tant que personne ne la franchissait, tout allait encore bien. Il suffisait par contre qu'un seul orteil dépasse sur le territoire de l'autre pour que des représailles soient faites. Londubat et Weasley s'étaient battus longuement et ardemment pour garder la moitié de la chambre pour eux puisque, techniquement, ça avait été du quatre contre deux pendant les trois premières années. Harry avait toujours soutenu que c'était une raison suffisante pour que son côté soit plus spacieux. Il va sans dire que cela n'avait pas été un accord unanime.

« Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer, » poursuivit ostensiblement Weasley. « Quand Potter reviendra et que tes affaires seront toujours de leur côté ? Il en fera sûrement un bûcher. Puis il essayera de mettre le feu à notre côté. Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait mais je suppose qu'il était trop énervé pour y penser. »

Orion ne pouvait nier cela mais, « Vous n'avez pas à faire cela. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

Weasley renâcla. « Et quoi ? Descendre demain et dire à Hadrian que tu es coincé à l'Infirmerie parce que Nev et moi n'avons pas veillé sur toi ? Non, merci. Hermione dit que Hadrian est effrayant quand il est irrité et si Hermione affirme cela, alors je ne veux pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Nous prenons soin des nôtres. » intervint Neville avec un léger sourire. « Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es l'un des nôtres, désormais. Alors viens, c'est ton lit et il est lourd. »

Cinq secondes plus tard, Orion se retrouva à pousser le lit avec ses … il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à les appeler ses amis – pour le moment, seul Hadrian se classait dans cette catégorie – mais ils n'étaient plus ennemis non plus.

« Tu sais, » haleta Weasley. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ces lits ne pouvaient pas être lévités ? Je veux dire, nous avons essayé mais la magie ne semble pas marcher sur eux.

« Et ils sont super lourds. » agréa Londubat, jetant un coup d'œil à Orion. « Même avec ton aide. »

Orion émit un son de gorge indistinct. Il était naturellement plus puissant que les personnes normales mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que ces lits à baldaquins possédaient un poids insensé.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez. » hoqueta Londubat après que trois minutes se soient passées et qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment avancé. « Je m'excuse d'avance. Ron, va faire le guet et préviens-nous si jamais Hermione est dans les parages. »

Cela prit une seconde à Weasley pour comprendre mais le visage du roux s'éclaira immédiatement après, bondissant vers la porte. « Elle n'est pas là ! »

Orion cligna des yeux de perplexité. Ce qui disparut vivement quand Londubat appela, « Dobby ! »

Cinq minutes, plusieurs regards suspicieux en direction d'Orion, courtoisie d'un elfe de maison et un cortège de remerciement plus tard, les possessions d'Orion se trouvaient toutes en sûreté de l'autre côté de la ligne, rangées à quelques pas du lit de Londubat.

« Là ! » Londubat examina la nouvelle organisation avec un air satisfait avant de hocher la tête. « C'est fait. Maintenant, juste histoire que tu le saches, Ron ronfle comme un dragon qui aurait attrapé froid. »

« Eh ! »

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas entendu à cause du sort de Silence entre les deux côtés. » continua gaiement Londubat. « Il ne jette jamais de sort d'Intimité sur ses rideaux parce qu'il est convaincu que ce n'est pas le cas alors lance ce sort sur les tiens si jamais il devient trop bruyant. C'est ce que je fais. »

Weasley leva les yeux au ciel mais ne réfuta pas, s'effondrant comme une masse dans son lit.

Orion étudia ses deux nouveaux camarades de chambre – parce qu'on pouvait aussi bien considérer qu'il y avait deux chambres dans ce dortoir, avec la limite – et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je … reste habituellement à l'Infirmerie le jour avant et le jour après la pleine lune alors je ne serai pas là près de trois jours par mois. »

Weasley agita la main dans les airs pour faire signe qu'il comprenait mais ne réagit pas autrement. Londubat haussa un sourcil déconcerté. « Nous avons remarqué. Ça fait trois ans, après tout. »

Orion gigota, mal à l'aise et acquiesça avant de se diriger vers son propre lit. Il savait ça mais il s'était dit qu'il était juste qu'ils sachent les circonstances entourant sa condition.

« Eh, Orion ? »

Orion se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à Londubat. Le quatrième année paraissait gêné, à présent.

« Écoute, je sais que ça n'en avait pas l'air. » débuta Londubat et Weasley s'assit lentement, semblant mal à l'aise. « Mais nous n'avons aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois un loup-garou. Nous avions un problème avec le fait que tu sois du côté de Potter mais autrement … eh bien … »

Sa voix faiblit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il haussa les épaules et grimaça un peu d'embarras. Orion resta silencieux. Il sentait que l'adolescent n'avait pas encore terminé ce qu'il souhaitait dire.

« Nous aurions dû intervenir plus tôt. » admit enfin Londubat. « À propos de la façon dont il te traitait. Je veux dire, Ron et moi l'avons tous les deux vu … »

Weasley hocha la tête, grimaçant encore.

« … et Hermione aussi mais nous n'avons jamais rien fait ou dit. Il a fallu que Hadrian arrive et rabaisse Potter pour que nous te parlions juste. Alors j'imagine que ce que j'essaye de dire est … eh bien, je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. » lança Weasley, paraissant hautement frustré.

Orion les dévisagea. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que qui que ce soit parle en sa faveur. Hadrian était une anomalie. Excentrique, non conformiste et ne faisant jamais ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« C'est bon. » marmonna-t-il, s'occupant en défaisant sa cravate.

« Non, ce n'est pas bon ! » annonça une voix irritée du pas de la porte. Ils se tournèrent tous pour trouver Granger se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

La brune lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère. « Ce n'est pas bon. Revois tes critères à la hausse. Hadrian a eu entièrement raison de dire à Harry d'aller se faire voir et de t'enlever à lui. Nous aurions dû en faire de même. Mais nous allons nous rattraper, à partir de maintenant. C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. »

Orion aurait vraiment aimé que Hadrian soit là parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de que ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Il choisit finalement d'acquiescer et, en voyant l'embarras profond que les trois garçons avaient du mal à cacher, Granger laissa miséricordieusement tomber le sujet.

Doux Merlin, comment son papa arrivait-il à supporter d'être tout le temps aussi émotionnel ? Quelques minutes étaient déjà trop pour Orion.

* * *

Alors que les jours passaient et que le temps en Angleterre se rafraîchissait, les examens de Hadrian ne furent pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

Premièrement, sa source d'inquiétude la plus évidente – Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers commencerait bientôt et les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveraient le trente Octobre, cette journée représentant le début d'une dangereuse nouvelle année pour Neville.

Deuxièmement, en relation avec le premièrement – Hadrian n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi faire à propos de Croupton et de Maugrey. Même avec son peu d'expérience, Croupton n'était pas assez imprudent pour ne pas protéger sa malle et cela rendrait les choses bien plus difficiles pour Hadrian s'il essayait de trouver et de libérer l'alter-ego de son mentor. Et aussi sans cœur que ça puisse paraître, l'option de laisser Fol-Œil là où il était jusqu'à la fin de l'année ne pouvait pas être rejetée. Hadrian avait été un général, autrefois. Il savait comment les plans de bataille marchaient.

Troisièmement, quelque chose de bien plus réjouissant – le petit problème de fourrure d'Orion. Maintenant que Hadrian s'était débrouillé pour se frayer un chemin sous la carapace de l'héritier des Black, il pouvait soulever l'idée de lui tenir compagnie durant les nuits de pleine lune. Hadrian n'avait parlé à personne de ses deux formes d'Animagus. Pour le moment, il garderait sa forme magique pour lui-même mais sa forme non-magique pouvait être divulguée au loup-garou. Il espérait qu'Orion apprécierait.

Quatrièmement et dernièrement, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus personnel. Il s'était à peine autorisé à y penser mais le trente-un octobre se rapprochait dangereusement vite. Avant que la Destinée ne le jette dans cette dimension, Hadrian avait été sur le point de se saouler autant qu'il l'était physiquement possible. Toutefois, il était élève maintenant et même s'il suppliait à genoux, il doutait réellement que les elfes de maison accepteraient de lui refiler quelques bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Du moins, pas sans en informer le Directeur.

Halloween ne signifiait plus seulement l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents, ce qui était assez dur comme ça. La fin de la guerre, la mort de Neville et les innombrables autres disparus. Tout cela faisait du trente-un, un jour de colossale dépression désespérée.

Encore pire, Hadrian serait extrêmement absent la semaine précédant Halloween et il ne pouvait se terrer chez lui, cette fois-ci, puisqu'il avait des cours auxquels il se devait se rendre. Mais le pire résidait sûrement en le fait que les Champions seraient choisis ce jour-là et Hadrian n'arrivait à se décider. Devait-il y aller ou pas ?

Techniquement, il n'y avait pas de règle décrétant que tous devaient répondre présent à cette occasion mais c'était seulement parce personne ne souhaitait rater ça. Hadrian avait déjà vécu tout ça une fois. Il ne voulait pas y assister une nouvelle fois mais Neville et Cédric, avec Fleur et Viktor, l'autre-lui de son monde étant devenu un bon ami de Hadrian et la jeune femme ayant intégré sa famille de cœur avec Bill, seraient tirés.

La décision logique, sensée était d'y aller.

Hadrian souffla et referma son livre avec force. Il ne fallait mieux pas y penser maintenant. Sa vie avait toujours été meilleure quand il prenait des décisions sur le moment.

XXXX

« Eh bien, eh bien. Regarde qui va là, Gred ! »

« Mais c'est ce drôle de blaireau, Forge ! »

Hadrian tourna abruptement dans les airs avec son Éclair-de-feu et sa vision se retrouva envahie par deux roux.

« Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux, tellement évocateur des Fred et George que Hadrian avait connu qu'il ne put que les fixer des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« Muet d'émerveillement, Fred. » dit Fred, flottant sur sa gauche.

« Il a dû entendre parler de nous et de notre magnifique réputation, George. » annonça George sur la droite.

Quand Hadrian s'était temporairement éclipsé pour avoir un peu de liberté dans les cieux, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur qui que ce soit. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de Quidditch, cette année alors personne ne serait dehors à s'entraîner. Hadrian avait été perdu dans ses pensées mais il les aurait quand même remarqués s'ils étaient entrés sur le terrain, en premier lieu. Alors ils l'avaient probablement remarqué depuis la Tour de Gryffondor et s'étaient envolés par une fenêtre pour le rejoindre.

Malgré tout, il les dévisagea, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Devant lui se trouvaient les meilleurs Batteurs de Poudlard, deux de ses plus ingénieux farceurs. Non touchés par les pertes et la mort. Vivants.

« Salut. » parvint-il à sortir, se forçant à ne plus songer aux jumeaux morts de son monde pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les roux devant lui. « Vous êtes Fred et George Weasley, pas vrai ? Ron m'a parlé de vous. »

« Ah oui. » Fred se posta derrière Hadrian et les instincts de celui-ci le forcèrent à se tourner légèrement pour garder les deux dans son champ de vision. « Tu es ami avec Ronnie. Il nous a également parlé de toi. »

Hadrian tenta de se détendre, s'armant d'un sourire charmant pour cacher à quel point leur apparition soudaine le désarçonnait. Il avait repéré Neville, Ron, Hermione et un nombre incalculable de personnes avant qu'ils ne l'approche vraiment et Hadrian avait été en mesure de se préparer. Cela n'aidait pas qu'il reste moins de trois semaines avant Halloween. Plus ce jour se rapprochait, plus ses souvenirs l'assaillaient.

« Que des bonnes choses, j'espère. » déclara Hadrian.

George eut un sourire malicieux. « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. De toute façon, nous avons pensé que nous devions en juger par nous-même. Le drôle de quatrième année qui passe plus de temps avec des Gryffondors qu'avec sa propre Maison. »

« Je passe aussi du temps avec des Serpentards. » leur rappela doucement Hadrian.

« C'est pas faux. » reconnut Fred, s'écartant sur sa droite pour faire un large cercle. « Et tu as réussi à traîner notre frère, le haïsseur de Serpentards par excellence, avec toi. Un Weasley dans le nid des serpents et avec Malfoy, rien que ça … c'est quelque chose que nous n'aurions jamais pensé voir de toute notre vie. »

Hadrian tira sur le manche de son balai et grimpa quelque peu dans les airs. Les jumeaux le suivirent instantanément.

« Pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici, exactement ? » Hadrian se débrouilla pour que son impatience ne se fasse pas ressentir dans sa voix. Il était sorti pour être seul. Bien qu'il adore réellement les jumeaux Weasley, ces jumeaux-là n'étaient pas ceux qu'il connaissait. Et ils ne le connaissaient pas, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi ils l'étudiaient avec une fascination pénétrante et non pas avec l'affection fraternelle à laquelle il était habitué.

« Quoi, nous ne pouvons- » commença Fred.

« -pas passer pour- » intervint George.

« -dire bonjour ? » finit Fred sans heurt.

Hadrian pencha la tête sur le côté. « Bien sûr que si. Mais vous ne pouvez pas possiblement vous attendre à ce que je croie qu'il s'agit là de la raison de votre présence ici. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un vif regard.

« Un type bizarre comme toi- » débuta George, cette fois-ci.

« Hadrian, » le coupa Hadrian. « Mon nom est Hadrian Evans. »

Fred haussa les épaules. « Du pareil au même. T'es quand même étrange. Légèrement dingue, même. »

« Taré, » agréa George. « Être amical avec Malfoy et ses deux sous-fifres- »

« Ils sont amis. » les interrompit une nouvelle fois Hadrian, en difficulté face à leurs forces combinées. Il avait vu Fred et George faire équipe et s'attaquer à toute sorte de personnes. Ces individus s'étaient toujours retrouvés en mauvaise position face à eux mais Hadrian lui-même n'avait jamais été la victime de ce genre d'agression verbale. En y repensant, ces deux-là avaient été gentils avec lui depuis le tout début, quand ils avaient proposé de l'aider à porter sa valise en première année, sur le quai 9 ¾.

« Draco, Blaise et Théo sont amis. » clarifia Hadrian quand les jumeaux se firent silencieux. « Plus important, ils sont aussi mes amis et vous vous rapprochez dangereusement du stade où vous les insulterez sans raison. Alors, si je puis vous posez la question, messieurs, que voulez-vous ? »

Les deux lui lancèrent des sourires condescendants.

« Patience, jeune jaune et noir. » lui reprocha Fred. « Nous y arrivons. »

« En effet. » acquiesça George. « Tu fréquentes une bande de Serpentards et tu as finalement réussi à attirer un loup-garou dans ton cercle toujours en expansion. »

Hadrian fronça intérieurement des sourcils.

« Un loup-garou. » accentua Fred et Hadrian éclata.

« Vous avez un problème avec les loups-garous ? » s'enquit froidement Hadrian.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce que les jumeaux voulaient lui dire, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si on te répondait que oui ? » le contra George, ses yeux soudainement calculateurs, lui rappelant d'une certaine façon le George sans Fred qu'il avait côtoyé. Le jumeau restant qui avait refusé de quitter le navire et d'abandonner son magasin de farces et attrapes, peu importe le nombre de fois où Molly et Ginny avaient hurlé. L'homme qui avait éliminé trois escouades de Mangemorts avant de volontairement rejoindre son frère dans l'au-delà.

Hadrian eut envie de vomir – probablement une mauvaise idée puisqu'il se trouvait dans les airs.

Le sourire sur son visage était creux et cassant mais il leur sourit malgré tout avec toute la froideur qu'il put maîtriser, férocement satisfait quand les deux roux faiblirent, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

« Dans ce cas, je vais me retrouver dans l'obligation de vous demander de rester éloigné d'Orion. » dit-il, l'incarnation parfaite de l'amabilité. « C'est mon ami, désormais. Je ne resterai pas là à rien pendant que d'autres le blesseront. Et cela inclut les frères de Ron. Si jamais vous choisissez de persécuter Orion d'une quelconque manière, j'ai bien peur que les conséquences soient hautement déplaisantes. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, chancelant de manière précaire sur leurs balais.

Hadrian fronça vraiment les sourcils, cette fois-ci.

« Je t'apprécie, Evans. » décida Fred et leurs larges sourires se firent soudain bien plus familiers, amicaux et ouverts.

« J'adore la façon que tu as de menacer les gens, à propos. » le complimenta joyeusement George. « 'J'ai bien que les conséquences soient hautement déplaisantes'. Très joli, très poli. Nous approuvons. »

Hadrian était officiellement perdu. « Plaît-il ? »

« Vois-tu, Maboul, » dit George, passant son bras autour des épaules de Hadrian et ignorant la façon qu'il eut de grincer des dents à son nouveau surnom. « Notre cher frère, Ronald, ne se prend habituellement pas autant d'affection pour quelqu'un, surtout avec la querelle constante avec Potter. Combien de temps cela fait-il, six ans ? »

« Bientôt sept. » confirma Fred, flottant de l'autre côté de Hadrian. « Tu parles d'un engagement à long-terme. »

« Sept ans ? » répéta Hadrian. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés à Poudlard ?

« Hum ? Oh, oui. » George hocha la tête. « Nous autres, Weasley, connaissons les Londubat et les Potter depuis un long moment, maintenant. Nos parents et nos familles sont tous des amis ou étaient des alliés durant la dernière guerre et ils ne se sont pas perdus de vue. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions de joyeuses petites sauteries tous les jours mais nous nous connaissons, oui. »

« Ron, Neville, Potter et Black se sont tous rencontrés lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans. » révéla Fred. « Ils étaient de mignonnes petites créatures, à cet âge-là. »

« Ouais. » ricana George, se dégageant pour faire une boucle en dessous d'eux avant de reprendre à son ancienne place. « Surtout quand Ron a viser la tête de Potter avec son sandwich au bœuf. Ça a lancé une belle bataille de nourriture. »

« Ils se sont détestés sur le champ. » conclut Fred avec une étrange délectation. « Potter et Black contre Neville et Ron. Puis ils ont débarqué à Poudlard et le camp de Potter a gagné Thomas et Finnigan tandis que celui de Neville a eu l'adorable Hermione. C'était bien leur veine lorsqu'ils ont été placé dans la même chambre. Si le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles n'étaient pas séparés, je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux que Hermione serait restée avec eux. »

« C'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas tués. » médita George avant que son regard ne se fasse plus perçant et Hadrian, son cerveau surchauffant déjà à cause de toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, se retrouva une nouvelle fois épinglé par deux regards fascinés. Plus doux qu'avant mais tout aussi intense.

« Et puis tu es arrivé et as changé l'équilibre en moins de deux mois. » observa Fred. « Ça a toujours été le Trio contre la Brigade de Potter mais même Ron t'a accepté sans faire d'histoires et il peut être un crétin jaloux quand il le veut, je t'assure. Et puis tu as chopé Black et l'a soustrait au pouvoir de Potter. Ryry était furieux. Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. »

C'était réellement bizarre d'entendre ce surnom révoltant dont les jumeaux de son monde l'avaient affublé prononcé avec une moquerie aussi désinvolte.

« Alors nous avons décidé que nous devions voir ce nouveau phénomène par nous-mêmes. » expliqua George. « Quel genre de personne tu étais et tout ça. »

« Et vous avez décidé que j'étais acceptable après avoir promis une rétribution. » déclara Hadrian avec incrédulité.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson.

« Bah, » Fred agita une main. « Tu as fait un peu plus que ça, Maboul. »

« Très protecteur comme mec, » remarqua George. « Pour Black, je veux dire. Au début, nous avons pensé que tu bossais pour le compte de Potter parce que c'est ce que font généralement les gens. Mais apparemment, tu préférerais largement le cogner que l'aider. Ce con ne peut pas passer une journée sans insulter Black. »

« Une journée, mon cher frère ? » Fred secoua la tête d'un air plaintif. « Non, non, tu es bien trop généreux. Il ne tient pas trois heures ! »

« Alors vous n'avez pas de problème avec les loups-garous, dans ce cas ? » Hadrian fut soulagé que cela n'ait pas changé. Plus tôt, il avait craint de devoir entrer en conflit avec les jumeaux pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

« Bien sûr que non. » l'assura George. « Un de nos modèles est un loup-garou. »

« Et les deux autres sont son mari et son meilleur ami. » développa Fred, l'espièglerie illuminant ses traits. « Déjà entendu parler des Maraudeurs ? »

C'était le cas, bien évidemment, mais il secoua la tête et fut vivement donné un cours sur 'les plus grands farceurs de tous les temps'. Il nota qu'ils ne firent aucune mention de Peter Pettigrow.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Fred et George, encore en train de lustrer les exploits de James, Sirius et Remus, furent interrompus par un cri provenant d'en-dessous.

« Eh ! » beugla Ron. « Pourquoi êtes-vous en train d'embêter Hadrian ?! Je vous ai dit de le laisser tranquille avec vos putains de farces ! »

« Et voilà autre chose. » Fred secoua la tête, paraissant confus. « Habituellement, il n'y a que Hermione et Neville qu'il nous demande de laisser tranquille. »

« Nous ne leur ferions jamais de blagues, malgré tout. » dit George, un tantinet plaintif. « Neville est bien trop gentil et Hermione ne vaut pas les réprimandes que nous aurions à subir suite à cela. »

Hadrian pouffa, presque entièrement détendu en compagnie des deux roux, désormais. « Nous devrions descendre. »

Les roux l'encerclèrent, l'étudiant lui et son Éclair-de-Feu avec un intérêt joyeux.

« Une dernière chose, Maboul. » compromit Fred.

« Il est tout bonnement impossible que tu possèdes un Éclair-de-Feu juste pour la frime. » annonça George.

« Montre-nous ce que t'as dans le ventre. » le défièrent-ils.

Hadrian haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil au sol. Ils se trouvaient à près de trente mètres du sol. Ce n'était pas la plus grande distance à laquelle il ait jamais plongé mais il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ait une crise cardiaque.

Hadrian leur lança un sourire rivalisant ceux des jumeaux. « On se retrouve au sol, dans ce cas. »

Et sans rien dire d'autre, il inclina son balai vers le bas, s'accrocha fermement et se laissa tomber.

Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il invitait son Éclair-de-Feu à prendre encore plus de vitesse, s'allongeant contre le manche pendant qu'il fonçait à toute vitesse vers le sol. Il entendit un glapissement distant et alarmé qui lui sembla provenir de Ron mais il ne ralentit pas.

Vingt … Quinze … Dix … Cinq … Un mètre … Cinquante centimètres avant de toucher le sol et il tira …

Un éclat de rire sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque son fidèle balai lui obéit, vrombissant presque sous ses doigts en réponse à sa joie alors qu'il se redressait et glissa parallèlement au sol, les orteils de Hadrian caressant la pelouse.

« Putain de merde ! »

Hadrian regarda autour de lui et découvrit un Ron blafard fonçant sur lui, Fred et George descendant rapidement des hauteurs.

« Putain de merde, vieux ! » répéta Ron en s'arrêtant abruptement en face de son ami. « J'ai cru que tu allais t'écraser ! T'es complètement taré ! »

« Ce n'était pas exactement ce que nous avions à l'esprit. » intervint George en sautant de son balai. Fred en fit de même à ses côtés. Leurs taches de rousseurs ressortaient sur leurs visages.

Ron se tourna vers eux et les attaqua, commençant à crier, ses oreilles rouges et visiblement furieux tandis qu'il déchiquetait ses frères pour avoir 'mis Hadrian en danger'.

Hadrian était tout bonnement stupéfait. Les jumeaux avaient dit que Ron pouvait être jaloux mais ce Ron, bien que toujours impétueux et partial envers les Serpentards, était loin de l'être autant que le Ron de son monde, lorsqu'il avait été enfant. D'un autre côté, ce Ron-ci s'était lié d'amitié à Neville tôt et ne semblait pas avoir l'impression d'être dans l'ombre de ses frères. Une minuscule divergence telle que celle-ci … Pouvait-ce créer une différence aussi grande ?

« D'accord, d'accord, nous sommes désolés ! » Fred leva les mains devant lui d'un geste apaisant. « Mais tu dois admettre qu'il ferait un superbe Attrapeur ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et souffla mais jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, une lueur spéculative dans les yeux. « Tu aimes le Quidditch, Hadrian ? »

Hadrian haussa les épaules. « Ça va. Je préfère largement plus voler, par contre. Le Quidditch est simplement une manière comme une autre pour faire ça. »

« Sympa. » acquiesça Ron, semblant plein de regret. « Tu te joindras à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, l'année prochaine ? »

Hadrian cligna des yeux. « Peut-être, pourquoi ? Es-tu dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard amusé quand Ron tiqua.

« Il ne t'as pas dit ? » l'interrogea Fred. »

« Olivier – notre dernier capitaine – a eu son diplôme l'année dernière. » l'informa George. « Et ni lui, ni McGonagall n'arrivaient à se décider pour l'identité du nouveau capitaine alors ils ont choisi de faire d'Angelina Johnson et de notre petit Ronnie ici présent des co-capitaines. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il en fut bouche-bée. « Sérieusement ? »

Ron se frotta la nuque, rougissant un peu. « J'étais le Gardien de réserve de l'équipe mais mes stratégies de jeu étaient bonnes alors je suis aussi, en quelque sorte, devenu un coach à temps partiel. Maintenant qu'Olivier est parti, je vais prendre la position de Gardien et m'occuper de l'entraînement de l'équipe pendant que Angelina – elle est Poursuiveuse – prend en charge les trucs techniques. Réserver le terrain, la planification des entraînements, la surveillance des essais, ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, nous créons les formations ensemble et nous pouvons tous deux recommander des personnes pour les essais mais nous nous partageons les responsabilités. »

Fred eut un sourire narquois, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Ron. « Le plus jeune capitaine depuis cinquante-deux ans. Maman n'arrivait pas à choisir entre être fière ou inquiète. »

« Co-capitaine. » le corrigea Ron, devenant encore plus rouge tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Hadrian.

Hadrian se permit une autre seconde pour digérer l'information avant qu'un large sourire impressionné. « C'est génial, Ron ! Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! »

Ron rayonna, toujours un peu rougissant mais visiblement heureux de l'opinion de Hadrian. « Nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. Mais si tu tentes la position d'Attrapeur, il est évident que tu vas l'avoir, ce qui est un sérieux problème pour nous. Tu es meilleur que Diggory – c'est l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle en ce moment mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plus fait pour être Poursuiveur – et tu es au moins cent fois meilleur que Potter. Olivier n'a pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer dans l'équipe et d'y rester pendant trois ans parce que, malheureusement, il est le meilleur qu'on ait et il avait un jeu plutôt décent quand il ne hurlait pas de jurons à tout va. Mais avec toi … eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à espérer que quelqu'un se présente et soit à peu près à ton niveau. »

Meilleur qu'Harry – c'était paradoxalement hilarant. Mais Hadrian ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête aux trois Weasley quand ils se mirent à lui décrire les équipes de chaque Maison.

Et sous le soleil d'après-midi, le vent d'automne faisant s'envoler la chaleur du soleil qui disparaissait peu à peu, Hadrian oublia temporairement que bientôt, Halloween serait là.

* * *

Las, Orion leva les yeux du livre qu'il avait été en train de lire quand la porte de l'Infirmerie s'entrebâilla et qu'une masse de cheveux ébène apparut. Pendant une seconde qui lui parut bien plus longue, il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'Harry qui venait une nouvelle fois se moquer de lui et de sa condition.

Puis Hadrian entra, paraissant toujours extrêmement prudent tandis qu'il fermait lentement et doucement la porte derrière lui. Après cela, il fonça vers Orion, ses pas toujours aussi inaudibles.

Orion haussa un sourcil. « Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de dormir ? »

Hadrian se hissa sur le lit, à ses pieds. « Je croyais te l'avoir dit – J'ai du mal à dormir. Je ne dors pas plus de trois heures maximum par nuit. »

Orion se frappa mentalement le front. Il avait oublié.

À vrai dire, il s'habituait toujours à être entouré de personnes qui en avait quelque chose à faire de lui. Ses parents, James et Lily ne comptaient pas.

Pendant les deux dernières semaines, Orion s'était réveillé en étant convaincu que l'incident de la Grande Salle n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert les rideaux de son lit, il avait découvert Londubat en train de prendre soin de ses plantes sur sa table de chevet et Weasley en train de ronfler comme un dragon enrhumé.

Et à chaque fois, il avait été de leur côté de la chambre. Pas de celui d'Harry.

Et puis ils étaient allés prendre le petit-déjeuner et Orion devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais attendu les repas avec autant d'impatience. Parce que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de passer la porte de la Grande Salle et au lieu d'avoir à éviter les regards dégoûtes et apeurés, il était presque instantanément accosté par Hadrian, Diggory habituellement pas très loin derrière avec un accueil chaleureux et jovial.

Une partie de lui-même attendait toujours le jour où Hadrian serait fatigué de le côtoyer et des froncements de sourcils qu'il recevait à cause de son association avec un loup-garou.

Un doigt entra en contact avec son front et il sursauta, surpris. Hadrian fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu recommences. » dit-il. « Arrête ça. »

Orion haussa les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

Hadrian pointa son front. « Tu fronces encore les sourcils. Tu fais ça seulement quand tu penses. »

Orion pouffa. « Toutes mes excuses pour penser, dans ce cas. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être sans cervelle comme toi. » Plaisanter entre eux était également devenu plus facile. Durant les premiers jours de leur amitié, Orion avait surveillé chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, s'il parlait seulement. Il n'avait pas voulu accidentellement offenser Hadrian. Et puis, finalement, il avait compris que Hadrian ne s'offensait que lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ses amis et l'autre quatrième année avait même essayé de taquiner Orion pour qu'il lui rétorque quelque chose plusieurs fois.

Hadrian souriait maintenant mais son expression se fit soudain plus sérieuse. « Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais et tu le sais. Je te l'ai dit, nous resterons amis pour le restant de nos jours. Arrête de t'inquiéter à propos de ça. »

Orion soupira d'exaspération. Hadrian paraissait toujours si certain de choses dont il ne pouvait simplement être.

« C'est la pleine lune, demain. »

Orion cligna des yeux à ce changement de conversation soudain. C'était un fait évident. « J'en suis conscient. »

Hadrian hocha la tête, anormalement sombre. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui avant de se pencher en avant, sa voix baissant de volume. « Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

Orion tressaillit. « Non ! » explosa-t-il avant de vivement vérifié que la porte de Pomfresh était toujours bien fermé. Son cri aurait très bien l'alerté.

« Non ! » réitéra-t-il en chuchotant, cette fois. « Tu es fou ? Je sais que ma condition de loup-garou t'est égale et je prends la Potion Tue-Loup mais aucun humain ne devrait rester auprès d'un loup-garou durant la pleine lune. »

Bon, son père et Oncle James le faisaient mais ils étaient tous deux des Animagi mais …

« Et si je pouvais me changer en autre chose pour te tenir compagnie ? » persista Hadrian et Orion s'immobilisa.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver sa voix. « … Q-Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Hadrian se rassit et sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire éclatant et espiègle. Et puis, abruptement, sa silhouette fondit et Orion se retrouva à fixer du regard un renard noir corbeau avec des yeux verts intelligents et une queue dont le bout était blanc entourant ses pattes.

Il ne put littéralement pas prononcer un mot pendant une bonne minute. Ce fut seulement quand Hadrian reprit son apparence d'humain, paraissant légèrement inquiet, qu'il parvint à faire redémarrer son cerveau.

« Tu es un Animagus ! » souffla-t-il avec incrédulité. « Tu … Tu es un foutu quatrième année ! Pourquoi est-ce tout ce que tout ce que tu fais est insensé ?! »

Hadrian sembla pris de court pendant une seconde avant de ricaner. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui a du sens, dans ce monde, 'Rion. Il vaut mieux se laisser porter par le courant. Alors ? Je peux ? »

« Je- » Orion dévisagea le Poufsouffle avec impuissance, le premier ami qu'il ait jamais eu était un fou manifeste qui lui proposait actuellement de tenir compagnie à sa forme lupine.

Il savait qu'être un Animagus rendrait les choses bien plus sûres – après tout Sirius restait avec eux dans sa forme canine – et dire à Hadrian d'au moins en parler à Pomfresh le ferait avoir des tonnes de soucis, sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait le sentiment que Hadrian n'était pas sur le Registre des Animagi, de toute manière. Orion n'avait honnêtement aucun remord à enfreindre la loi – il avait grandi avec Sirius pour père.

Pourtant, il hésita encore quelques instants. Sirius et Remus étaient venus pour toutes les pleines lunes pendant ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Puis ils avaient arrêté seulement le jour après la pleine lune pendant la troisième année parce que Orion avait senti qu'il ne pourrait pas dépendre éternellement de ses parents et qu'il valait sûrement mieux qu'il s'habitue à se transformer seul.

Cette année, Orion avait insisté qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils viennent et la déception sur leurs visages l'avait presque fait retirer ses paroles mais il avait voulu pouvoir ne dépendre que de lui-même. Après tout, ses parents n'allaient pas être avec lui pour toujours. Un jour, il serait complètement seul.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé. Sa quatrième année ne s'était exactement déroulée comme prévue pour le moment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hadrian qui attendait toujours patiemment sa réponse, ses mains calmement posées sur ses genoux et une lueur de détermination d'acier dans ses yeux. Et Orion sut que le Poufsouffle serait parfaitement content de rester assis là pendant toute la nuit pour avoir la réponse qu'il voulait.

« Tu es sûr ? » dit-il enfin, détestant le fait que sa voix paraissait pathétiquement avide.

Hadrian lui répondit d'un sourire, un accomplissement satisfait transparaissant sur ses traits. « Bien sûr. Je ne l'aurais proposé si je ne l'avais pas souhaité. »

* * *

« Oh, à propos, » s'exprima Hadrian tandis que ses pseudo-étudiants commençaient à ranger leurs affaires, la séance de cours particulier du mercredi arrivant à sa fin. « Nous allons devoir annuler la leçon du dimanche qui arrive. Je serai occupé. »

Draco fronça les sourcils avec indignation. « Tu reviens déjà sur ta parole, Evans ? Nous ne sommes pas encore novembre ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. » déclara Cédric d'un air de reproche au blond avant de lancer un regard dans l'attente à Hadrian.

Hadrian gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise et jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Hermione. Il aurait peut-être dû lui en parler plus tôt mais plus il avait tenu sa langue, moins le sujet lui avait paru important.

« Eh bien, » répondit-il évasivement. « Je ne serai pas à l'école pendant une bonne partie de la journée de dimanche. »

« Pourquoi ? » l'encouragea Théo quand il s'arrêta.

Hadrian soupira. « Ce jour-là, je serai au Ministère pour passer mes BUSE et ASPIC de Runes Anciennes. »

Silence.

Hadrian s'occupa les mains en remettant ses notes en ordre.

« BUSE et ASPIC ? » Hermione fut la première à parler, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir. « Comme pour les examens BUSE et ASPIC ? »

Hadrian hocha la tête, jetant des coups d'œil aux personnes assises autour de la table. Les trois Serpentards paraissaient aussi stupéfaits qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Cédric était bouche-bée.

« Tu rigoles ? » déclara faiblement Hermione. Hadrian secoua la tête. « Tu ne rigoles pas. »

Hadrian haussa les épaules, farfouillant dans son sac et retirant une lettre l'informant de la date et de l'heure de ses deux examens. « J'ai bien peur que non. Ma BUSE est de … quatorze heures trente à dix-sept heures puis j'ai une demi-heure de pause. Après ça, je passe mon ASPIC de dix-sept heures trente à vingt-et-une-heures alors je serai de retour vers vingt et une heure dix au plus tard. »

Il cligna des yeux quand Blaise tendit la main et lui arracha la lettre des mains. Draco et Théo se penchèrent automatiquement pour lire en même temps.

« Il est sérieux. » marmonna, son regard voyageant de la lettre à Hadrian. « Le vingt-trois octobre, de deux heures et demi de l'après-midi à neuf heures. Vieux, je déteste devoir te dire ça mais tu vas mourir. »

Hadrian rigola doucement. « J'ai une demi-heure de pause. »

« Mais tu as deux heures et demi d'épreuves pour ta BUSE et trois heures trente pour ton ASPIC. » déclara Blaise d'une voix traînante. « Oui, je peux voir la logique là-dedans. »

Draco parut légèrement nauséeux. « Trois et heures et demi pour un passer un ASPIC ? Diggory, toutes mes condoléances. »

Cédric, qui passerait son ASPIC d'Enchantements cette année et les autres l'année prochaine, grinça des dents. « Magnifique, je vais avoir des cauchemars. »

Toute autre remarque fut noyée quand Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, paraissant complètement paniqué. Heureusement, Hadrian avait apposé ses runes d'intimité parce qu'autrement, Pince les aurait déjà viré de sa Bibliothèque.

« Mais-Mais dimanche est dans quatre jours ! Et tu as passé tout ce temps à nous donner des cours particuliers ! Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu es prêt à les passer ?! As-tu assez étudié ?! Tu aurais dû nous en parler ! Et moi je t'ai forcé à me donner des cours particuliers ! Oh, non, tu vas rater à cause de moi ! Deux examens- »

« La ferme, Granger ! » aboya Draco, levant les yeux au ciel. « Si Evans passe ces examens alors il est prêt. De plus, au pire, que va-t-il se passer ? S'il rate, il peut le repasser avec nous l'année prochaine. »

Hermione parut prête à plonger dans une nouvelle tirade interminable à la mention de la possibilité de rater alors Hadrian se hâta d'intervenir. « Hermione, c'est bon. Je suis prêt, plus que prêt. En fait, Babbling voulait originellement que je les passe le premier Octobre mais le Ministère n'a pas réussi à se préparer à temps. J'ai étudié pour les deux examens et Babbling m'a donné des paquets de feuilles de révision et nous avons discuté de tous les sujets qui pourraient tomber. Cela fait longtemps que je suis prêt. »

Hermione le dévisagea longuement avant d'expirer rapidement. Elle se laissa retomber sur son siège. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Quand est-ce seulement arrivé ? »

Hadrian passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. « Hmm, ça ne m'a paru plus important que ça. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet. »

Cédric agita un manuel en face de lui. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, tu nous donnes des cours en Runes Anciennes. »

Hadrian sourit d'un air penaud. « Oui, bon, ce ne sont que des examens. Et Babbling m'a inscrit le jour où nous avons rendu nos premiers devoirs. Tu sais, quand elle m'a retenu après les cours. »

« C'était il y a des semaines ! » Hermione semblait avoir du mal à décider entre être accusatrice ou horrifiée.

« À peine six semaines ! » protesta faiblement Hadrian.

Les regards qu'il reçut pour cela furent convenablement blasés.

Hadrian roula des yeux et soupira. « Peu importe, ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, la leçon est terminée alors du vent. Je vous verrai au dîner ou mercredi prochain. »

Draco parut contrarié qu'on lui dise ainsi de dégager mais il se leva avec les autres Serpentards et hocha la tête à l'intention de Hadrian pour le saluer avant de quitter la Bibliothèque.

« Bonne chance, Evans. » le rappela Théo et Blaise lui fit écho.

Hadrian se sourit à lui-même. Ce monde n'arrêterait jamais de l'étonner.

Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit Hermione et Cédric toujours en train de le dévisager. Grimaçant, il lança un Tempus et déclara, « N'avez-vous pas des cours auxquels vous devez assister ? »

Cela les réveilla mais Hermione semblait toujours à moitié inquiète, à moitié contrariée alors que Cédric paraissait pensif.

Hadrian soupira une nouvelle fois et se renfonça dans son siège après que ces deux-là aient filé. Il balaya sa main au-dessus de la table et désactiva les protections, collectant ses quatre runes et les scellant sur un parchemin.

La pleine lune avait lieu ce soir – il irait se coucher comme d'habitude avant de se faufiler hors de l'école pour rejoindre Orion à la Cabane Hurlante. Le Gryffondor lui avait dit que Pomfresh l'avait originellement autorisé à utiliser un bureau non occupé pour sa transformation pour qu'il puisse se rouler en boule et dormir. Mais Orion lui avait confié qu'il préférerait utiliser la Cabane.

Son esprit dériva vers la Potion Tue-Loup. Dans son monde, Damoclès avait également été celui qui avait l'inventé. Plus tard, quand Hadrian avait eu dix-huit ans, Severus, avec, Hadrian était fier de l'admettre, un peu d'aide de sa part pour la formule quantitative, était parvenu à l'améliorer pour que le résultat final puisse permettre au loup-garou de garder ses esprits et de rendre la transformation indolore. C'était en gros équivalent à être un Animagus, bien que la personne ne puisse changer de forme que les nuits de pleine lune. La Potion Tue-Loup améliorée avait principalement été créée pour que la poignée de loups-garous dans leur camp puisse se battre à leurs côtés sur les champs de bataille pendant la pleine lune, créant le chaos dans les rangs de l'ennemi.

Malheureusement, le Severus de son monde était mort et le Severus de ce monde, si jamais il la créait un jour ( et s'il le faisait, ce ne serait pas pour les mêmes raisons parce que, même s'il souhaitait rester en dehors du plus gros de tout cela, Hadrian n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser la guerre prendre une telle proportion, même si cela voulait dire aller chercher les Horcruxes lui-même ), ne le ferait pas avant au moins quatre ans.

Heureusement, Hadrian avait la formule entière et la procédure de création inscrites dans un de ses carnets, cachés dans sa valise.

Le seul problème était maintenant de trouver un moyen pour que Severus le reçoive sans pour autant qu'il se lance à la recherche de son possesseur. Il pouvait l'envoyer anonymement, par le biais d'une chouette mais Severus Snape n'était pas homme à lâcher quoi que ce soit quand il faisait face à un mystère.

Bon, autant y aller petit à petit.

* * *

Cette nuit fut passée dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Hadrian dans sa forme de renard, passant malicieusement entre les pattes d'Orion tandis que le loup-garou grognait et faisait claquer sa mâchoire, ce petit jeu amusant grandement les deux. Il n'y eut pas de parole humaine échangée mais, comme Hadrian l'apprit, les animaux pouvaient facilement communiquer sans.

Hadrian découvrit également qu'Orion ne faisait seulement que près de deux fois sa taille en tant que loup-garou. Remus l'avait bien plus surplombé, dans son ancien monde.

L'aurore arriva rapidement et même si la transformation de son ami fit grimacer Hadrian, le sourire fatigué mais rayonnant sur le visage d'Orion le fit lui rendre son sourire lorsqu'il aida le Gryffondor à se rendre à l'Infirmerie. Il resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre de sommeil trois minutes après que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller.

Hadrian parvint à se glisser dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles une heure avant que ses camarades de Maison ne commencent à s'étirer dans leurs lits mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller faire son habituelle course matinale. Il supposa que ne pas la faire une fois par mois n'allait pas réellement gêner.

Il partit déjeuner peu après et, une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut les expressions penaudes des membres du Trio. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la raison à cela.

Hermione avait, bien évidemment, parlé des examens de Hadrian à Neville et Ron et quelqu'un avait dû les entendre converser parce que les nouvelles s'étaient répandues dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Tout le monde savait que Hadrian passerait sa BUSE et son ASPIC de Runes ce dimanche.

Hadrian les assura que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui avant de plonger sur son petit-déjeuner. Vraiment, cela lui importait peu. Les gens auraient fini par les découvrir à un moment ou un autre.

Toutefois, les examens n'étaient pas assez inquiétants pour que l'esprit de Hadrian ne reste pas concentrés sur la fin du mois d'octobre. Et maintenant que la pleine lune était passée, il n'y avait plus grand-chose pouvant l'occuper tandis que ses pensées dérivaient de plus en plus vers la date tragique.

Parce que quelque chose de mauvais arrivait toujours – toujours – à Halloween. Qu'il s'agisse du nom de Neville étant tiré de la Coupe de Feu ou quelque chose d'autre, cela restait à voir.

* * *

Hello tout le monde, yup nouveau chapitre. Orion, je suis tellement contente pour toi :DD ... Même si tu ne peux pas me comprendre étant donné que tu n'existes pas vraiment ... T_T

Enfin bon, je voulais également vous prévenir que désormais et pour quelques temps, étant donné que les réponses au reviews me prennent un temps improbable, je ne répondrai plus qu'à celles me posant des questions. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ... Mais là, j'attaque ma période de révision pour mon Bac et croyez-moi, avec la philosophie, ça va pas être du gâteau ...

Autrement, les mecs, vous êtes des tarés ! 31. Reviews. 31 reviews, par Merlin ! Je n'en avais jamais autant reçu ! Je vous aime, vraiment :DDD Enfin, bon, je sais que vous allez pas spécialement apprécier que je ne réponde plus alors ce fut un grand honneur d'en recevoir autant, croyez-moi, j'ai grandement aimé :D

Bisous mes petits loulous :D

THANK YOU JAYISHTAR ! Ma bêta que j'apprécie énormément :) Au fait, j'adore tes petits commentaires xD


End file.
